The Dark Times Episode I: Power Of The Darkside
by Jetplague
Summary: The Clone Wars are over...now Darth Vader begins his quest to wipe out the remaining Jedi. This is the new trilogy on how the rebellion began, the Jedi trying to survive and Palpatine's rule over the Galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS: THE DARK TIMES

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away….

EPISODE I – POWER OF THE DARKSIDE 

The Republic is dead and an Empire rises out of its ashes. Now that Palpatine has taken over as Emperor, he has created a new galactic order that is quickly taking shape with the help of the left over armies from the Clone Wars. Darth Vader, the newly appointed Sith Lord, now takes his place at Palpatine's side and aids in the forging this new Empire. Obi Wan Kenobi has successfully eluded the Imperial forces and taken Padmae's child, Luke, to the isolated world of Tatooine. Padmae's second child, Leia, is now the adopted daughter of the Senator of Alderaan, Bail Organa, and together with his wife they arrange to forge her documents to help cover her true identity.

_With the remaining Jedi scattered across the galaxy and lingering Clone War robots left to destroy on various worlds that are trying to hold on to their territories, Palpatine continues to clean up after the success of his takeover of the galaxy. The Emperor soon commands Darth Vader to meet with him on his newly constructed Star Destroyer as it orbits around the Death Star still under construction, as he finally gives him the task that will complete his training as a Sith…_

The coldness of space acts like a backdrop to Clone Troop Destroyer as it flies past and makes its way towards a group of other ships hanging in the distance. The vessel carries the scars of the recent war, full of patched metal where it had been struck; with blast marks all around it's structure. The ship is huge in scale, big enough to carry the Clone Army as it makes it's way back home from a recent mission. As it approaches the area where the other ships are waiting, a smaller vessel comes out from its left hand side. The built in hanger drops its force field to let the craft fly out and snaps back on as it leaves the bay. It is a small shuttlecraft, with wings that unfold to span down like a bird gliding lazily in the breeze. The shuttle is big enough to carry a crew of five and also has the old Republic markings still painted on its hull. The ship continues on past the old war ship and now comes closer still to the fleet of ships. Now as the vessels come closer into view, they now see the massive Death Star just behind them a few miles away. Looking more like a hollowed out moon, the metal giant is just a shell still being completed as the fleet hangs around it.

"Shuttle Kifious to Destroyer Fleet….Shuttle Kifious to Destroyer Fleet…." The male voice announces over the radio.

"This is Destroyer Fleet command…what is your cargo and destination…over." The other drone sounding male voice responds.

Inside the small shuttle, two officers in dark grey uniforms helm the ship together as they look ahead to the fleet.

"We're on our way to rendezvous with the Imperial Star Destroyer Renegade One, we have a passenger with full clearance to meet with the Emperor." The first pilot says.

"Transmit your code clearance please." The snooty sounding officer replies back to him over the radio again.

The second pilot taps the controls and sends out the signal needed. As the two men wait to hear back from them, they chat about the ships they view as they fly past.

"Look at them. My god they're enormous!" The first pilot utters.

"Imperial Class Star Destroyers…just in time to replace these old Republic scrap heaps." The second male pilot snickers. "I hear they have more powerful laser cannons and combative shielding generators."

"But they've made them so quickly." The first officer replies gawking at them. "Its like they knew there was going to be an Imperial military created or something."

The second officer sighs and tries to keep on course. "Best not to think of it…trust me on this, just do your job and don't question anything."

Suddenly the sound of the Destroyer Fleet Command radio comes on again.

"Shuttle Kifious, permission granted to proceed to Star Destroyer Renegade One. Long live the Empire."

Both men look at one another and respond back in unison as they focus back on flying the craft.

"Long live the Empire."

The shuttle soon increases it's speed towards the main ship in the distance, the Imperial Star Destroyer is sitting in the middle of others that are still being completed. The construction droids are hard at work all around and fly past the shuttle at times as they work from one ship to the next. Behind the Renegade One ship sits the moon like frame of the Death Star, a ghostly frame that foretells the things to come. The shuttle flies underneath the massive ship and enters upwards under its belly. A large hanger bay awaits underneath, one that can support a number of small sized ships and even has grappler arms to take hold of any ship that is slightly bigger as well. The Kifious comes into the landing bay and folds its wings back up, the landing struts now unfold and touch down on the sleek platform below.

The walkway opens up underneath the shuttle and steam from the opening vents flush out as they sigh from pressure and steam the area. A few Imperial Guards now appear near the craft and line up on either side. As too do the newly create Imperial Storm Troopers, the left overs of the Clone Wars as they now wear they're new body armor for this change of government. One officer in gray appears out of an elevator shaft and heads over to the front of the shuttle. Looking at his officers lined up on either side, they all await the passenger to disembark from the ship.

A pair of black boots now starts to appear as the person walks down the ramp, a flowing dark cape nearly drags behind them as the rest of the person now begins to come into view as they reach the end of the ramp. Breathing in and out in a respirator sound, the all black Sith Lord, Darth Vader walks towards the nervous looking male officer.

"Welcome to the First Imperial Star Destroyer Lord Vader." The man quivers in his voice. "The Emperor awaits you on the command deck."

The masked Sith Lord nods at the man and continues to walk past him.

"Impressive, most impressive this new Star Destroyer. I look forward to seeing the rest of it soon. " Vader's voice booms out. "But for now, I shall make my way to the Emperor immediately."

"Sir." The officer says as he tries to catch up to the quick paced Sith. "My orders were to escort you personally. This is entirely new design and easy to get lost in if you do not know…"

"Spare me the pleasantries commander…" Vader quickly interrupts. "I have studied the schematics for this vessel already and can find my way to the command deck without supervision."

"But Sir!" The man shouts.

Darth Vader stops dead in his tracks and looks over at the man. The mask gives little expression of emotion, but if one looked hard enough one could almost see the anger building in those dark soulless eyes that cover his real ones. Vader did not care for the man's tone and soon raises his hand in a slight crushing manner. The Force soon begins closing the throat of the officer, who even now tries to struggle for breath as he feels its power on him.

"Return to your other duties, Commander. Your services are no longer required…I shall find the bridge on my own. Is that understood?"

"YES…" The man gasps as he holds his throat. "Forgive my ignorance my lord…"

As Vader walks away, he releases his control of the Force and lets the man drop to his knees as he finally receives air in his lungs again.

"Apology accepted." Vader states coldly.

Entering the elevator, the Dark Lord spins around and faces the doors as they close. The ship commander gets up off the floor and straightens his uniform. Giving a slight feel around his neck, the man clears his throat and looks over at the Storm Troopers gazing at him.

"Back to your duties!" He shouts at them.

The troopers scurry across the bay and do as they are told. The Commander walks out of the area and heads down the large corridor of the ship.

••••••••••••••••••••••

The Command Deck of the Imperial Cruiser is full of officers dressed in the dark grey uniforms. Built into the floor of the room is the operational computer center that operates the whole of the ship. Men in lighter colored uniforms sit at each station and operate the various equipment. Standing near the largest of main windows wrapped around the entire room is Palpatine, newly created Emperor of the galaxy. He is adorned in his traditional black Sith cloak and talking with a gaunt looking individual. A skinny man full of metals on his uniform and looking sinister as the Emperor himself. The window makes like a backdrop behind the two, the slow movement of the ship makes the stars swirl in the distance; the full view of the Death Star being constructed also takes up most of the view, as the two men talk quietly and point at the various areas of the massive space station being created before them. The bridge elevator doors open at the other end of the room and Vader now appears as he steps on to the deck. Walking towards the Emperor, Darth Vader almost looks like an evil specter as he almost glides across the room. The constant breathing in and out of his mask gives everyone a chill as the stop to watch this Sith Lord go past.

"Ah…Lord Vader." Palpatine says without even turning to see him. "Welcome back from you mission…I trust you have succeeded in obtaining the information I seek?"

Vader stops behind him and nods.

"I have."

"Good." The Emperor says with a crooked smile on his face.

"The Jedi Temple's database has been uploaded to your personal quarter's computer on Coruscant, and the alert beacon has finally been deactivated from warning the remaining Jedi."

"Excellent."

"Obi Wan Kenobi tried very hard to encrypt the system, but I was able to break his codes." Vader continues. "It appears the Clone Wars left many systems still under the control of the Droid Armies, the remaining groups were given instructions not to release those worlds until they were given the proper codes for surrender." Vader paces back and forth as he continues to talk. " Those codes will work on some of the droids, but many of them will not accept it, each Droid Army had a deactivation code and they change every solar day. Those are the droids that will put up the most struggle against us…but they shouldn't be a problem."

"As I predicted." Palpatine giggles turning to face him. "They will be no match for our Imperial army…nor our new vessels."

Vader stops pacing and rests his hands on his belt as he looks down at his Sith Master.

"I was surprised to find this information in the database. It seems the remaining Jedi were still sending their reports long after Kenobi and Master Yoda had fled Coruscant."

"Information that is useful to us Lord Vader." Palpatine states. "Now we can search out those remaining droids and end all opposition once and for all."

Vader looks beyond Palpatine and notices the thin grey haired man also looking at him and the Emperor.

"I shall take my leave of you both now to begin your task. Lord Vader…Emperor…" The gaunt looking man now speaks.

"Yes, thank you General Tarkin. Continue with your overseeing of the Death Star's construction. I shall call you again for any progress reports."

The man clicks his heels and bows to Palpatine. Looking up at Darth Vader, he gives a simple nod and walks away from the both.

"General Tarkin, I've never seen him during the Clone Wars." Vader says to the Emperor. "What was he assigned to during those times?"

Palpatine takes a few steps over to the massive window behind him and looks out into the stars.

"Oh…he was part of my war council, an intelligence officer that helped to locate Nute Gunray and his allies. Rest assured my friend, he is well suited for the job at hand."

Vader looks back and watches the General get into the elevator. As the doors close, the General gives a smug looking smile at the Dark Lord.

"I remember meeting your council…but I don't ever recall meeting him."

Palpatine keeps his face away from the masked man; in his eyes you could see that he was beginning to sense something was wrong with his apprentice.

"It is of none of your concern anyway. Besides, the Clone Wars are over my friend…and I have a new task for you to perform."

Vader turns his head back and places his hands on his belt as he awaits his instructions.

"What would you have me do, my master?"

Palpatine turns to face him and gives a look of disapproval.

"Kneel before me."

"I beg your pardon?" Vader asks.

"I said kneel before your Emperor…show a sign of respect." He growls at him.

Vader hesitates at first but then does as he's told.

"You must do this every time you speak with me Lord Vader. I am your Emperor and you will do as I command. You will do so without question and you shall always obey with complete loyalty to this Empire. Is that understood?" The old man snarls.

Vader bows his head.

"As you wish…my master. Forgive me."

Palpatine smiles as the ex-Jedi does as he instructs. Calming his tone again, Palpatine places his arms inside his cloaked sleeves and stands over Vader with pride.

"I give you a new mission my old friend. One that must be done at all costs and without hesitation."

Vader continues to listen as he keeps his head down.

"The information you obtained from the Jedi Temple is needed to help end any resistance that might return and cripple my….our…Empire. So this is what I instruct for you…"

Paplatine places his hands at his side and looks upward with his demonic looking pale eyes.

"Take this ship and use our armies to destroy the Droids still clinging on to the worlds they have taken. Let whatever remains of the Clone Wars be swept aside and place any traitor under arrest."

"Yes my master." Vader replies.

"Oh and one more thing Lord Vader. This is priority above the rest and one that must take precedence." Palpatine grins. "Hunt down the remaining Jedi scattered across the galaxy….and kill them all."

Vader almost seems to pause as he keeps his head lowered.

"They must be destroyed my friend." Palpatine says to him with a soft tone. "If you don't kill them…they will sure to come to kill you and me. They will send this new Empire…this perfect order…into chaos again. I trust only you Darth Vader to see that this gets done…for you alone are the one strongest in the Force. They will be no match against you…my young apprentice. Now go….and put them out of their misery!"

Vader raises his head and nods.

"As you wish."

The Sith Lord rises from his knelt position and walks back towards the elevator. His slow walk makes the Emperor sense that something is wrong with him and begins to probe his thoughts.

"Lord Vader!" He commands.

"Yes, my master." The masked man says as he comes to a halt.

"You seemed troubled my friend…what is it?"

"Nothing master…." He replies in a somber attitude.

Palpatine closes his eyes and uses the darkside to scan Vader's thoughts.

"You…miss Padame….don't you."

"Yes" Vader breathes out.

"Your thoughts dwell on her." The Emperor again speaks softly to him. "You blame yourself for her death, that you could not control your anger and now regret your actions. Yes, I feel the bitterness within you. You wish you had gone to her funeral….don't you?"

Vader turns around to face his dark Master.

"I wanted to see her as she was one last time. Just to be by her side…as they laid her to rest."

Palpatine steps over to the tall menacing Sith Lord and holds his arm with a touch of comfort.

"She was burned my young apprentice. Her ashes are now scattered throughout the planet of Naboo. All that remains is a monument of her in the palace gardens…let it go Vader…she is no longer part of your life any longer. Keep focused on your duties, it will help you to clear your thoughts on such painful memories."

Vader looks at the twisted faced old man and then looks at the man's hand touching his arm like a concerned father figure. Vader breathes calmly as he moves away from the Emperor's grip and continues to walk towards the elevator.

"I must see it my master…I must see Padame's face one last time before I begin this new task. I owe her that much."

Watching him with concern, Palaptine's face grows emotionless as he stands in the center of the room.

"Of course my good friend. Of course. Begin the assignment at your earliest convenience."

"I shall." Vader says as he steps into the elevator and turns around as the doors close behind him.

The Commander that greeted Vader at his shuttle now steps onto the bridge and walks over to the pale looking Emperor.

"Your shuttle is ready my lord. We're ready to disembark as soon as possible."

"Excellent Commander Altavis." The old man utters as he continues to stare at the elevator Darth Vader was in. "Commander…I have a new task for you as well. And I wish for you to keep this between you and I…"

Altavis nods at his request. "Very good sir, I shall be discreet as I can. What would you have me do, my lord?"

Turning to look at him straight in the eyes, Palpatine grits his teeth as he gives his instructions.

"You are to stay by Lord Vader's side. Wherever he goes, what ever he does, report it back to me immediately. I want you to keep an eye on him for me….is that clear…Commander?"

The man nods without hesitation and gulps as he watches the fury in the man's eyes take hold of his very soul.

"Clear, my Emperor."


	2. Chapter 2

"This is an urgent message to all Jedi. Listen carefully for this cannot be repeated, nor can you contact the Temple back on Coruscant."

The ghostly image of Obi Wan Kenobi flutters and fizzles as he stands in the center of a group of Jedi sitting about in a dark forest, the holographic projection hovers over the large campfire the few have made as they try to stay warm in the coldness of the night.

"Do not attempt to come back to the Jedi Temple. The army of the Republic has taken it over and is now being controlled by Palpatine who, as we all feared, is the Sith Lord we have been looking for all this time. Master Yoda and myself seem to be the only survivors left here, the rest are all dead or hopefully out on missions nowhere near the Temple. Don't trust any of the soldiers where ever you are, they've been conditioned to kill you no matter what say or do. Their weak minds are so corrupted that they will not think twice about shooting you. So much has happened so fast…I hope this message reaches to all of them as well, because this transmission will undoubtedly be discovered and deactivated soon."

As the Jedi listen to Obi Wan speak, each one, young and old, give a somber gaze to each other and at the faint blue hologram hovering above the fire. The news is devastating to them all as they take in the reality that nothing is left back home, some begin to shed tears for all of the fallen Jedi, for they too felt the tremors in the Force as the younglings and the Masters died in the slaughter.

"Encoded on this message is some of the Temple archives and video logs, not all I'm afraid, for my time was limited and only could put in the select few."

Obi Wan gave a pause in his talking as he gave himself a moment to hold back the tears himself. They could see that he was deeply disturbed and was having trouble trying to give them as much information on what happened.

"I'm so sorry my friends." He soon continues as he gazes a back up. "There is nothing we can do any longer. We have failed."

The shock of this admittance sends the group chattering to one another. But they soon stop as the eldest Jedi rises from his seat and stretches out his hand for them all to remain silent. A frail looking Caucasian human, with white hair slightly slicked back to shoulder length and a full white beard that is grown down to his chest. His eyes are deep blue and have a wisdom about them that give away his true age. On his pale looking skin, the age spots are numerous and just as wrinkled as the rest of him. His demand for quiet is soon heard as the they all continue to listen to the hologram.

"The Jedi Order is no more here on Coruscant. The Council, the Jedi elders, even the Padawans and younglings have all been killed. There is nothing to return to my friends."

Now the sounds of the women Jedi crying and moans of disbelief from the younger male Jedi fill the air. Still the frail old Jedi stands as he closes his eyes with horror and quivers his lip with sorrow.

"Palpatine will be on all of us now, those of us that have survived and the others that managed to escape from his army. I urge you all to take shelter where you can and remain hidden from harm. One day we will prepare to end this dark time, but not now, not while he has so much power at his disposal. Be patient my friends, we will see each other again soon, if not now, then in some other time when the Jedi can return home. Take care…all of you. Master Yoda and I are with you always. May the Force be with you all."

The haunting blue image of Obi Wan fades as the device sitting on the ground switches off. The holo-emmiter's lights switch off and let the fire flames flicker off of its reflective surface. The Jedi group are all still in great shock, crying, angry and even questioning the message itself.

"This…this can't be real?" One of the young male Jedi Knights says as he stands up. "How could this happen? Why didn't the Jedi Masters foresee this event? Why didn't they stop this from happening?"

"Be calm my young one." The old bearded man replies as he breathes in to relax his own nerves. "Do not let yourself become swayed in anger…"

"How can I not Master B'Ni Lok Ji? Where was the Chosen One! He was to prevent this sort of thing! Where is Anakin Skywalker!"

The young man became overwhelmed with his own thoughts; his anguish soon turned into crying and ended up collapsing on the ground overcome with grief. The Jedi Master paced around the fire and tried to look at each one of them as he spoke.

"What is done….is done. You cannot change the here and now. I do not know where the chosen one is…there is a chance that perhaps he was killed as well. The Republic…is now the mighty fist of Palpatine's new Empire. We…are all that remains of the Jedi Knights. I can only assume that Master Yoda and Obi Wan Kenobi are doing as they have instructed all of us to do. Laying low, finding a place out of the way and for now…letting this Empire pass by while they wait for our return."

"How long ago did you get this transmission?" A male Bothan Jedi asks from the group.

"Nearly two days ago." The old man sighs. "It came right after the other two messages. The first one was just as the war ended, signaling the Jedi to return home and then other one was sent out to keep away from Coruscant at all costs. It confused many of us and left us wondering what was going on. I tried to use my own codes to activate the database back home, but the signal soon stopped. That's when this new message appeared of Obi Wan Kenobi telling us of what had transpired…but not long after we received this one, it too was stopped abruptly…I believe that this new Empire has seized our Temple and shutdown the computers."

"Can't we all just go back and re-take the temple?" A young black human male Jedi Knight asks.

A young human Jedi female looks at him with concern. She gives a simple sigh as she runs her hand through the silky blackness of her hair. "Clearly we can't return…if the Empire is total control, then we would surly die before we even set foot on Coruscant."

"Yes, Laytana Onobis…I agree with that." The old man nods to her. "The Empire…such as it is now…sees us as its enemy. Palpatine will scour the galaxy with his troops to ensure our capture and kill the rest of us. That's why I feel we must split up and remain hidden from them at all costs. We'll just have to return when the time is right."

"Why?" A young Padawan boy says as he stands up. "Why can't we go back and fight? Palpatine must be destroyed."

Laytana looks at the youngling with disapproval and gives a firm tone to him.

"This is not for you to decide young one. If Master Yoda and the rest of the Jedi Council were unable to end this Sith's rule, we are certainly likely to fail as well."

"But…but…we have to do something!" The young boy begins to yelp. "They killed all the Jedi! We have no home! I want to go home!"

"Hush child!" Laytana scowls. "Screaming will not change what has happened."

Master B'Ni Lok Ji walks over to the small boy and hugs him with compassion as he breaks down into tears. Patting the boy on the head to calm him down and looking up at the others around him, the old man gives a sigh.

"We are all that is left of the Jedi Knights. And being so, should we not maintain our honor and code of conduct while we still exist? The war is lost my children. But we remain Jedi to the last."

"Skywalker…I can't believe he didn't do anything to prevent this." Laytana says with a bewildered gaze. "What happened to him? He was the chosen one…to bring balance to the Force. Wasn't he?"

"Perhaps he fell as the rest did." Another Jedi says beside her. "Palpatine was powerful enough to deceive us all…he might have been too powerful for Anakin as well."

Laytana bows her head in sorrow. "If that is true…then we are truly lost."

"Lost?" B'Ni Lok Ji says stroking his white beard in thought. "Not so. I do not feel that he is among those that have fallen. Strange that I cannot sense him now….but for some reason I feel he is not gone. We would have felt him if he had died, such a strong presence in the Force, he was truly great in his command of it. I often remember speaking to him and noticing how very much it surround him."

"You spoke to him Master?" The little boy looks up.

"Yes, young one." The old man snickers. "He was one of my pupils during his Padawan days. I taught him in the ways of lightsaber techniques and gave him insight into the history of the Jedi. He was a great student…with such eagerness to learn."

The old man smiled as he remembered his time with Anakin. The memories flooded back as he regaled them with his stories.

"I remember showing him one of the old legends of the Jedi Order. And of the prophecy of the one would bring balance of the Force. Never have I seen a Padawan so into his studies like he was, pouring through books and using the interstellar observatory to gaze out at the various worlds and stars. He told me once… 'Master Lok Ji?' Yes Anakin? I said. 'Someday I shall take a ship and visit each one of those worlds, I will bring peace to them all and no one will ever die again…I promise you, as the chosen one…I will do this'."

The old Jedi Master quietly chuckled as he remembered those words, a laughter that soon trailed off as he realized that he was never to see Anakin as he was ever again. The others watched as his head tilted down in sorrow and gave a slight sniffle as he fought back his tears.

"I shall miss him so. Remember him always my friends…he is…was…a great Jedi." The old man's voice broke.

Laytana reached out her hand and patted his gently.

"Maybe you are right Master Lok Ji, maybe he isn't gone and has found Obi Wan and Yoda. There might still be a chance…a hope…that he will bring about balance still. If not him, then those of us that have survived to live and train for that day."

The entire group nods in agreement. And while a moment of silence falls among them all, several Jedi members stand up and look at the others.

"No more talk about this. It's time for all of us to leave now. The Empire will no doubt come to all of the worlds that the Jedi were on during the Clone Wars." The leading young male Bothan Jedi announces. "I will take these few with me and head out."

"Do not tell any of us where you are going." The old man states as he releases himself from the small boy's embrace and Laytana's hand. "No one should say where they are headed, should any of us get caught by the Empire, they might force us to reveal those locations and wipe us out."

"Understood, my Master." The Bothan Jedi bows.

"I shall miss our time together my friend." Lok Ji says to him with a smile. "You have been my best pupil and been like a son to me as well. Good luck Bentoi."

"And you, old man." Bentoi smiles. "You've been like a father and the best mentor I could ever have asked for. Farewell. Farewell to you all."

As the few Jedi leave with him, the others say their goodbyes to them and wave as they disappear into the dense, darkened forest.

"I guess it's my turn to leave.' Laytana says as she rises up. "Who will journey with me as I look for a new home?"

"I will." The old Jedi Master says to her with kind eyes. "And so will this young Padawan…"

He pats the child's head again as he looks down to see him smiling back up.

"We can teach him together and continue his training to be a Jedi Knight. Would you like that Lenko?"

"Oh Master B'Ni…" The small boy grins as he wipes away his tears. "I would like that very much."

"Good. I'm glad." The old man giggles.

Laytana walks over and clasps on to both of their shoulders in approval. She turns around to see the others also pairing up and starting to leave and has a somber look on her face.

"So this is the end of us. Not with a victorious return as heroes, but only as mere whimpers in the night."

"This is not the end, Laytana." The old man says. "As you said before to me, it is a sign of hope. The Jedi will endure because there is hope that we will return again."

She looks back the old man smiling at her and gives a sheepish smile back at him.

"I hope we are right about that Master….I hope we are right."

The three begin to walk away from the fire site and watch the others disappear into the forest in different directions. The fire itself gets put out as the last remaining Jedi standing there. A young black Jedi male with a short crop of black hair, on his belt is not one, but two lightsabers and has his traditional brown cloak draped over his shoulder. He uses the Force to extinguish the flames and looks up at the stars one last time.

"May the force be with us…always."

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Cruising in the darkness, an Imperial Star Destroyer approaches the planet of Naboo as it soon comes into view. Inside the vessel, standing in front of the large window on the main bridge, Darth Vader stands in front of it gazing at it in silence.

"Padmae…" The Dark Lord breathes out from his lips.

Commander Altavis walks up to Vader and bows to him.

"My lord, we've arrived at Naboo and your shuttle is standing ready. Is there anything else you need?"

"No Commander." Vader states coldly. "I shall depart to the surface at once…alone."

"Begging your pardon my lord…" The Commander nervously speaks. "But I was told that you are to be accompanied with a pair of Stormtroopers at all times."

"I said I wish to be alone!" The angered dark lord shouted as he turned around to face the man shivering for his life. "Is that clear Commander?"

"Yes…yes Lord Vader….but…" The man continues to speak nervously. "The Emperor commanded me to accompany you with some guards to…to… ensure your safety."

Vader continued to look down at him and the sound of his breathing began to calm down.

"The Emperor said this to you?"

"He did my lord."

"Very well…" Vader says as he begins to walk past him. "If that is his wish."

The Commander tries to keep up with Darth Vader as he walks to the elevator at the other end of the bridge.

"It's only as a precaution Lord Vader…the Emperor feels…"

"I know exactly what the Emperor is trying to do, Commander." Vader gruffly interrupts as he finally reaches the elevator. "So don't attempt to hide it with your feeble mind…I see through your thoughts so clearly that even a Jedi Padawan learner could easily read them."

Altavis gulps as he looks at the angered towering Sith Lord, the elevator doors open and the two step in.

"Then you know exactly what he said to me I suppose…" The Commander says to him.

"Yes." Vader replies. "He wanted me to know what he had said to you. Otherwise, he would have used the power of the darkside to shroud your thoughts to me."

The doors close quickly and the low sounding hum of the elevator descending through the ship creates an air of discomfort for the officer. Standing beside this towering Sith Lord is rather intimidating. Between the elevator's eerie hum and Vader's constant breathing, it's like being stuck in a terrible nightmare for him.

"If you like…" Altavis says breaking the silence. "I could keep the guards with me and allow you some space for the time being on the surface."

Vader turns his head to peer down at him.

"A wise suggestion, Commander. Perhaps there is hope for you yet."

"Th-thank you my Lord." The man smirks.


	3. Chapter 3

Naboo

Darth Vader, Altavis and a pair of Stormtroopers walk out of the Imperial Shuttle as it opens its ramp after landing close to the Naboo Palace. Meeting them at the foot of the landing pad is a member of the Royal court.

"Welcome to Naboo gentlemen. I'm the Chief Planetary Security Officer, Panaka. To what great honor do we have for your presence?"

Commader Altavis steps infront of Darth Vader and acts as his speaking delegate.

"Lord Vader is here on personal buisness…nothing more. He has come to see the memorial for Senator Amidala…"

"The memorial was months ago…why now?"

"Lord Vader has been very busy." The Commander says pridefully. "There wasn't time for him to come straight away as he was helping Emperor Palpatine on official matters for the Empire."

Panaka looks over at Darth Vader standing there with his hands resting on his belt and letting the Commander speak on his behalf.

"Uh…huh…" The Chief merely utters. "Well, I guess you know we're limiting the number of visitors to the site. Too many were coming here laying about flowers, gifts and conducting mass prayer meetings. It's been total chaos…until lately."

Darth Vader now speaks as he stands toe to toe with Panaka and looks down at him from his menacing height.

"Do not concern yourself with our buisness here Chief Panaka…I can assure you there will be no disruption of the site of any kind."

The breathing of Vader makes Panaka feel a chill in his bones, he's never met such imposing figure like his, towering over him like the spectre of death itself. The Dark Lord continues to look down at him and tilts his head slightly, with a slight raise of his hand, he uses the Force to command him.

"You will show us the way, Chief."

"Of course…" He simply utters with little resistance. "This way….gentlemen."

Leading them away from the landing pad, Panaka and his guards walk side by side with Vader and his men.

•••••••••••••••••••••

In the forrest of Naboo, two figures come running towards a group sitting near a campfire as the dusky sky settles in. They are male Gungan warriors, both those running towards the group and those sitting by the campfire. The two are fairly young and nearly out of breath as they come to report back.

"We'z a saw a ship landing. Just a like you'za said. It's a bombad lookin' shuttle…not too many comin' outta it though."

Sitting with the Gungans are four Jedi Knights. Two male, one older female and a Padawan girl. The two male Jedi are of different ages, both human and of fair skin color. The older female Jedi has a more middle aged look, a black woman that comes from Mace Windu's home planet. The little girl is human as well, lightly brown toned and a crop of shoulder length white blonde hair.

"It could just be another group coming to worship the Senator's Memorial?" The younger male Jedi says to the other Jedi.

"They have been coming less and less…" The older woman states. "I don't know…I have a bad feeling about this. I sense great danger my Jedi."

"Master Adona…" The Padawan asks. "If the army was coming for us…wouldn't they be in greater numbers?"

"We'z a takin a closer look for you." One of the older Gungans says around the campfire. "If'n they no bring soldiers…then you'sa aren' safe."

The four bow to him.

"Thank you General Boodina. We would be greatly honored by any help you could assist us with." Jedi Adona says to him.

"Lest'n we can'na do for you Jedi." The general says as he rises up out his spot. "You'sa brought peace to the Naboo and the Gungans…and you stop the droid army from'a taken over Naboo again. You sirs are all bombad…"

The General lets out a boysterious laugh and flicks his hand to tell the two warriors to proceed to the palace to look. As the two Gungans quickly run back into the dense forests, The Jedi sit back down again with the rest of the group.

"The messege was clear that we should leave the central system." Adona says as she looks at her fellow Jedi. "The outer rim is vast and more likely the area we should be going to if we are to survive."

"You'sa better leave soon." The Gungan general says to Adona. "Me'sa have a feelin' dis'n here Empire gonna look on Naboo soon enough."

"We should wait to see what your soldiers find out General." The younger male Jedi Knight says with wide eyed worry.

"No…are you crazy, Kofal?" The other male says in frustration. "The Empire is coming for us. We need to leave while we still can."

Adona raises her hand to both of them, she can see the two looking at one another with fury in their eyes and tries to take charge of the situation.

"We are going now. Understood?"

"But…" The young child speaks suddenly. "Can't we just contact Senator Jar Jar Binks on Courscant again? Perhaps he can tell us when the troops are to be sent out from the home world…then maybe we can stay here for tonight at least."

"The time for speculation is over." Jedi Adona says sternly to them all. "If we don't leave this very minute…we're as good as dead."

A moment of silence falls among them all. The girl Padawan looks up in fear at her master, Adona is serious in her tone with a steely stare that would make anyone not disagree with her.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

In the garden ground of the Palace of Naboo, a large statue of Padme sits in the center of a rounded pathway. The cut stone is near precise to how she looked, hair curly an flowing down her shoulders, regal clothes draped over her body, hands poised upward as if to receive something and her face looking towards the heavens. As Darth Vader entered the open area, the guards all stayed behind, as did the Commander of the Imperial ship. The Dark Lord took very careful steps inward as he gazed at the frozen image of his beloved. Captivated by her image, he could breathe lightly as the respirator fluttered a bit from his sudden gasp at seeing her again.

"Padme…" He whispers. "Forgive me my love."

His hand rose slowly to touch the base of the statue, the only thing he could reach was the elegant foot of hers sticking out from the gown. His breathing was slow and steady. The pain was too much for him to bear. He suddenly began to have a flash of memory, a past thought of better times, when the two were just beginning their lives together as husband and wife. His head tilted slightly as the image poured into his brain.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Padme smiles as she opens her eyes, the glow of the morning sun shone into her bedroom as the day greeted her soft skin. Anakin, the Padawan learner, was sleeping beside her. The sheets clung to the both of them; a night of passion as husband and wife was long over. Her long curly brown hair cascaded over the pillows as she lay there in bed and gave a simple sigh as she roused from her sleep. She looked over at her love and stroked his short crop of golden brown hair gently. Anakin soon woke from his sleep when he could feel her hand examining his Padawan braid. The tightly woven hair strand that all young Padawan Jedi must bear during their training.

"Can't you sleep?" He asks as he peeks over at her with one eye open.

"No." She smiles at him. "I've slept enough…I'm just looking at my new husband…that's all."

The young man smiles as he now rises up beside her and holds her in his arms.

"Are you happy to be with me, my love?"

"Yes…of course Ani." She smirks leaning into him. "I don't know when I've ever been this happy."

"Me either." Anakin chuckles. "I've wanted to be with you since the day we met on Tatooine. You looked so beautiful to me then. Like an angel."

"And now?" She asks looking into his eyes.

"Now…" He smiles again. "Now you are the most beautiful woman I could ever hoped to be married too. You give me strength and hope, you make me feel so alive Padame…I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

She gives him a tender kiss on the lips and stares lovingly into his eyes.

"Oh Ani…" She coos. "You're everything to me too. I want us to have a wonderful life together."

Her smile soon fades as the thought of their forbidden marriage makes her wonder of other things.

"But we'll never have a normal relationship will we? No one can know of this or else…or…or else…"

Suddenly the tears well up in her, Anakin is quick to grab her and hold her for comfort.

"Oh god Anakin! I'm so afraid!"

"Padme…"He says stroking her naked back. "I won't let this destroy us. I promise you. You'll see, things will get better once I'm a Jedi Knight. I'll do everything Master Kenobi asks, I'll make it to the top. And then, when I've become a full Jedi Master…I will make it so that our love is never forbidden. And we can live in peace."

She shakes her head in disagreement and rises up off of the creamy peach colored bed. The covers, silken and of the same hue, wraps around her body as she covers her naked form.

"Anakin…you know that will never happen." She sighs wiping the tears from her cheeks. "The Jedi Order will never accept it. We've cursed ourselves."

Anakin turns to his side of the bed and sits looking out the windows that are open wide with a gentle breeze flowing past. His hands rest on his head, as he too knows this is an impossibility. The golden replacement arm he bears makes mechanical sounds as he rests it on the top of his head.

"We're not cursed, Padme." He breathes out slowly. "We've just followed our hearts. I don't regret it….please don't tell me you are."

Padme turns to look at him sitting there with his hands covering his face and head. A quick sniffle from her nose and a jerk of her head to hold back anymore tears gives her a chance to answer him.

"No." She says. "I don't regret it at all. I'm just…worried of what will happen to us in the future. What's in our destiny? How will this work for us?"

Anakin picks up his robe from the ground, the resting place of where it had dropped earlier, standing up and putting it on. The robe was of a dark velvet thread; the cuffs and edges of the coat were red in color. He gives a stance of confidence that always makes Padamae admire his form.

"It will work." He calmly states as he tightens his belt around him. "I won't let them see my thoughts. I have the power to block them…Obi Wan has had some trouble before seeing through my mind."

"But not always…" Padme adds. "I remember you telling me he could sense your feelings about me…"

"And that's all he could get." Anakin smiles as he turns to face her. "I feel the force growing stronger in me day by day, my love. And the more that I'm with you…I feel as if you give me more energy then I dared dream possible."

He walks over in a giddy manner and embraces her tightly.

"You and I are linked forever by our love. You give me the strength and are the very air I breathe. Nothing…nothing can stop what we have right now, with you beside me…there's no power in the galaxy that could ever split us apart."

"Oh Ani." She coos again. "My beloved…you are my very heart. I love you so much."

The two share a passionate kiss as the sun continues to rise in the distance. The warm glow of its rays penetrates through the open windows and beams the light onto the two lovers.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Darth Vader raises his head as the memory fades from his mind. The soft breathing of his respirator gives a chilling reminder that he is not the man he was from his past. Gazing at the statue again, the Dark Lord slowly backs away to look up at the carved face of his former lover. Even though the mask covered his eyes from the emotion, it still gave a slight glimmer within the black ovals of the pain he carries within himself.

"It was our destiny, my love. As all of us have a destiny to fulfill. Forgive me….forgive me…"

In the distance, the Imperial commander gazes at the Dark Lord and looks at him with concern. Panaka continues to watch both him and Vader with curiosity. The guards keep a close eye on one another, both the Nabooians and the Imperial Stormtroopers.

"Why are you really here, commander?" Panaka says with skepticism. "Just to visit Padme Amidala's Memorial isn't the only reason you've come."

"Lord Vader quested to come here, not I." The man says back as he grits his teeth inside his mouth. "If you need answers to such inquires…you'll have to ask him yourself."

Panaka looks back at Darth Vader and shakes his head negatively.

"Something tells me I shouldn't. Who is this Lord Vader? Where did he come from? I don't remember Palpatine having an aid like him."

"Emperor Palpatine, Chief" Altavis corrects him. "It would do you well not to ask so many questions. You may find the answer not at all to your liking."

Darth Vader finally turns away from the statue of his dead love and slowly walks back to the group waiting for him. A slight pause in his step and a quick glance back gives him one last look at the end of his old life. Turning back to continue walking. Vader once again suddenly pauses in mid-step. His breathing becomes deep and steady; his head glances around as if to search for something in the horizon. Commander Altavis notices Vader and rushes over to inquire.

"What is it my Lord? You seem…distracted…"

"I sense something…" The Sith Lord breathes. "A presence…a strong presence. Jedi. There are Jedi here."

The commander's eyes light up.

"Here? Are you sure?"

Darth Vader stops looking around and walks straight past the Imperial Commander. Panaka notices the sith marching towards him and looks over at his guards. His mere eye contact gave them the signal to keep their sidearms ready, a standard procedure when the chief has that gut feeling they've come to expect.

"Chief Panaka?" Vader's voice rises.

"Yes?" He answers.

"I wish to speak to your Queen and the representatives of Naboo. Immediately." The tall dark suited man says as he hovers over him. "Have them meet me in her royal court in five minutes…"

"With all due respect Lord Vader." The chief bellows back at him. "You are not in authority to make that demand. The Queen will contact you for an appointment at…"

Vader's breathing grows louder as he becomes frustrated at the man. Raising his hand in a crushing motion, he uses the Force again to persuade Panaka to do his bidding.

"I have so little time to push this matter, Chief."

Panaka holds his throat and gasps for air, slowly it becomes more intense and he is forced to the ground trying to breathe.

"The Queen…five minutes…in the assembly court. Is that clear?"

Panaka nods feverishly as he continues to lose oxygen.

"Good." Vader simply says. "Then see to it."

Releasing him from the Force, Vader walks past him lying on the ground as he fills his lungs with air again. The pain was intense and very un-nerving. Panaka stood up slowly and looked at his men standing around astonished. Commander Altavis walked up to him and smirked.

"I suggest you do as he says. You wouldn't want him to become…angry…now would you?"

With a smug laugh, the commander signals his Stormtroopers to follow him and march along side with Darth Vader. Panaka, finally getting his breathing back, adjusted his throat and gave a look of great concern.

"I think things are about to get a whole lot worst here."


	4. Chapter 4

In the throne room of the Queen, Darth Vader paces back and forth in front of the young leader of Naboo as she sits on her throne. The geisha looking woman watched him with a careful eye, as too did her six advisors sitting beside her. Stormtroopers stood by the door, weapons in hand and remaining in place like statues. The royal guards remained close to them and kept their hands close to their gun belts. Commander Altavis remained standing in place at the center of the room as he let Darth Vader talk to the royal court.

"I do not understand why you have called this meeting Lord Vader." The Queen says to him. "It was my understanding that no official request was made to meet the council and I prior to your arrival."

"My visit to this planet is of course merely out of personal reasons…but a situation has risen to my attention and now it is time to discuss your role in the future of the Empire." The robotic looking Sith lord says to them.

"Our role is as it has been." The young Queen states. "We have already pledged our allegiance to the Emperor, the creation of the Imperial Senate was voted by all on that day. What more does he require to ensure our loyalty?"

Vader stops and gazes out the palace windows. The beauty of Naboo could be seen out of the large cathedral-like glass windows, the moonlight coming out shone down over the lush fields of green and the open cloudless skies revealed the star filled night. It was tranquil to him, almost calming in a way, but without Padme near…it was as false a feeling to him as it was breathing through the mask. Naboo, whatever it was before he turned, was no different to any other planet to him now.

"Loyalty…indeed you highness." Vader's voice breathes out in rhythm to his respirator. "For even now I sense a betrayal in you and all in this room."

"There is nothing of the kind here, Lord Vader." The Queen says firmly. "Naboo is loyal…to the Republic…I…I mean…the Empire."

"Spare me the lies your majesty." Vader turns around quickly and points at her. "I could sense the Jedi just as you sit here in this room. They are enemies of the Empire and must all be destroyed. I find it most distressing that you are harboring the Jedi on your world, you know the penalty for such an act…this is treason!"

"Outrageous of you, Lord Vader!" Sio Bibble shouts. "To come here and make wild accusations…we have nothing to hide."

It was hard to believe to Vader that Sio Bibble was still on the Queen's advisor council. Even now the old man was still as feisty as ever and giving strong statements in the Queen's favor. He stood up and was shaking his fist at the dark lord as if he was ready to knock his helmet off. It amused Vader to see the old man still acting the same, but at the same time, he despised the sheer lack of respect he got from the man.

"We demand to speak with the Emperor and have a public apology for this slander!" Bibble again shouted at him.

"I speak for the Emperor!" Vader shouted back at him. "And if he knew that you were harboring Jedi Knights, then all of you would be shot on sight as traitors to the Empire! Hand them over now…or I shall be forced to carry out that order!"

"You have no authority for such a threat, Lord Vader." Sio Bibble snickers as he sits back down.

"As a matter of fact…" Vader says walking over to him. "I do."

The Queen glanced up at the Sith and gave a look of worry.

"What do you mean by that?" She asks.

Vader looks at them all and places his hands onto his belt in a proud stance.

"While I am on a mission to purge the galaxy of all remaining Jedi, it is also my mandate to put an end to any corruption that would threaten the Galactic Empire. Don't think that I do not see through your plans…your minds are so weak I could sense the lies all of you are trying hide from me. As of right now, I am authorizing the occupation of Naboo and placing all of you under arrest. You are traitors to the Empire and must be dealt with immediately!"

Vader summons the Stormtroopers as he raises his hand to them. They march over and aim their guns at the Queen and her advisors. The Naboo guards quickly respond to the threat and rush over to protect the Queen. They aim their weapons back at the troopers and stare them down.

"Stand aside." Altavis says to the palace guards as he gives a nervous look at them and to Vader as he stands there waiting. "The Imperial Army now has direct authority in this matter…so…I say again, move or be arrested as well."

"You're not touching our Queen." One of the male guards grumbles at him.

The Stormtroopers become aware of the other royal protectors moving around them and blocking the way for them to reach the young Queen in-behind.

"You're only delaying the inevitable." Darth Vader breathes out. "And time is not on your side."

The Queen begins to recoil in her chair as she watches the Dark Lord of the Sith take a few steps toward them and reaches out with his hand. Calling upon the powers of the Force, he manages to lift them few men and choke them as they hang in the air. The horrible sound of them gasping for air makes the Nabooian Queen tremble in fear and gasps at the cruelty of the evil man.

"Stop…" She whispers.

The men continue to feel the clutch of the Force strangling them and drop their weapons to bring their hands up to clasp their throats.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" The white painted face woman now screams as her lips quiver.

"As you wish…your majesty." Vader replies.

Releasing them from his grip, the guards all drop to the floor and lay about lifeless at the foot of the royal assembly. It was too late to save them. The young woman knelt down and touched the head of the dead man before her to verify her worst fear. She quickly rose up with shock in her eyes.

"You…you killed them. Why? Why!" She screams at Vader.

The dark lord remains in his spot and places his hands back onto his belt in a relaxed pose. He didn't even bother to explain his actions to her; he just remained there and continued to stare at her as his respirator sound filled the silence between them.

"Lord Vader!" A loud male voice announces from behind the Sith.

Turning to see who called out his name, the Dark Lord now notices a large number of Nabooian guards standing just outside of the room doors and pointing their guns at him.

"In the name of her majesty the Queen, I order you and your men off this planet or be prepared to be taken off by force."

The young woman let out a sigh of relief as she saw her Planetary Security Chief coming to save her from Vader and his men. The other royal advisors now rose out of their chairs and gathered close to the Queen. For now they were coming to shield her from any harm. She sits down in her throne and waits for the results of Panaka's bold move. The Stormtroopers keep their guns posed at them all and look over at the Imperial Commander for their orders.

As Altavis began to open his mouth, he looks at Panaka and he notices him aiming his gun at him now.

"You fool…" He shouts. "Do you seriously believe you can get away with this treasonous act? The Emperor will punish you all for such treachery!"

"With all due respect Commander…you can shove it up a bantha's behind. This is a clear violation of the new Imperial treaty and an act of war against the people of Naboo. Leave this planet now!"

Darth Vader keeps in his place and looks at the bold man.

"Obviously you did not read the fine print, Chief Panaka." Vader interrupts.

"Fine print?" The Chief snickers.

"Yes." Vader breathes. "All those who turn against the Empire…must be dealt with…"

Vader raises his hand and finishes his words.

"By me."

Using the darkside, Vader uses his powers to send all of the guards hurling back as none get the chance to shoot. The Stormtrooper pair continues to keep their guns poised on the Queen and the others, while Altavis remains in his place watching Vader walk out the room. As all the Nabooian guards try to get up again, Darth Vader takes out his lightsaber and takes them all on. None could grab their weapons in time as the evil sith struck down at each of them. His quick movements and sudden dashes over to each were brutal and swift. Heads were severed, limbs were chopped off and screams of the men were ringing out as the Dark Lord unleashed a fury of death among them all. Panaka, having been knocked out momentarily from striking the floor, quickly woke from his stupor and rose to his feet. He gazes around and saw his men all lying on the ground dead, not one of them survived the wraith of the Sith. In the center of the corridor, standing in pile of the bodies was Vader, breathing heavily and with his lightsaber still drawn. Panaka was horrified by the sight and starts to tremble with fear as Darth Vader keeps his eyes on him.

"More of my men will be here shortly!" Panaka screams as he aims his gun. "You might kill me and have done with it, but I'll bet you can't take on the entire Naboo security forces. Face it…you've lost, big time. Surrender…Surrender now!"

"No, Chief Panaka, it is you who shall surrender." The Sith Lord says to him. " Your forces are no match for the might of the Empire."

"What? What are you talking about?" Panaka laughs. "Your shuttle has been impounded, we've cut off all communications, there's no way you can summon additional troops to save you now."

Vader stands there looking at him motionless. Chief Panaka snickers and grins in a rather smug manner.

"So much for the might of the Empire."

As he continues to laugh, his smile begins to diminish as he hears the sound of a large number of feet marching outside and inside the palace. Voices begin to shout all around as they echo through the vast corridors of the royal building. One word catches his ear as the voices announce it like the proclamation of doom… 'Stormtroopers'. The sound of laser fire going off in the distance now replaces those voices as it blurs together with the anarchy outside and in. Panaka's eyes shut tight as he hears the blood curling screams of all those dying.

"That's….that's impossible!" He screams. "Your men couldn't have come so quickly!"

"Indeed." Vader says tilting his head. "Not unless I told them to land the same time I arrived just outside the city and make their way here. Planetary communications might have been cut off, but not the ones on the surface. An oversight on your part Panaka, a rather sloppy security precaution I must say. All the more reason to have you removed immediately"

"No." Chief Panaka gasps.

Altavis smirks as he folds his arms together proudly.

"So much for the security of Naboo."

"I won't surrender Naboo to you! Nor to the Empire you serve." Panaka growls.

"It's not your decision to make, Chief. Not anymore…" Vader says to him as he clutches down harder on his lightsaber.

The Queen sharply rises out of her chair and begs Vader to stop as if she knows what he's about to do. But once again, her actions come to late. The dark lord throws his lightsaber at Panaka with sheer anger and manages to run him through the chest with it. The short painful yelp of Panaka is all that can be heard as the energy weapons kills him instantly. The Queen falls to her feet in tears just as her security chief drops to the floor dead. Howling in sorrow, the young woman grips her chest with one hand and reaches out with the other. The sacrifice and slaughter of all those brave men makes her weep endlessly. The massive number of Stormtroopers now comes pouring into the level they're on and surround the entire palace throne room. The council members stand up in shock and look bewildered by all that has just happened.

"Sons of Naboo…" The Queen continues to cry as she sees the bodies outside the throne room. "We shall never forget….the sacrifice you did for us…."

Like a child in torment, the Queen curls into a ball and rocks back and forth as flood of tears persist. The other royal advisors try to lift her back on her feet as they notice Darth Vader walking over to her as he turns off his lightsaber. Not even moved by her weeping, the Sith Lord hovers over her and places his weapon back onto his belt.

"You're not as strong as Padme Amidala was. At least she would have been prepared for such an obvious move and not let the palace be taken so easily. You are useless as a leader to these people."

The Queen looked up at him in disgust. The constant crying had managed to smear all the make-up she was wearing, the white base and black mascara blended down her cheeks from all the tears.

"How dare you speak her name! You've just butchered all of those who once served her and loved her. Monster!"

Vader just looked over at the troops and motioned for them to take her away. An Imperial soldier escorted each member of the Naboo council. As they grab the Queen and walk away, she looks back at the throne and gives one last look as they drag her away to a fate unknown. Sio Bibble was trying to fight them off and smacks the reaching hands of the soldiers. The elder man looks over at Darth Vader and notices him looking rather pleased with himself as he folded his arms together.

"And what of the people of Naboo, Lord Vader! Will another Queen be selected to take the throne? We're a democracy! The people must choose their next leader!"

"It has come to my attention that even democracy has failed here as well." Vader states. "Perhaps it would be better to leave an Imperial representative here to maintain order and keep the planet secure for all citizens. Since your previous security measures were less then effective."

Sio Bibble gets angry and manages to slip out of the Stormtroopers grip. He grabs their gun and points it at Darth Vader's temple as he snarls at him in contempt.

"You are an abomination, Lord Vader! Both you and Emperor Palpatine! I'd rather die then live under you're master's rule!"

"So be it."

Vader grabs him by the throat and begins crushing it. The sound of his bones breaking, mixed with his gasps for air, soon make the man drop the gun as he tries to pry Vader's hand away. The snap of his neck comes quickly; the aged man is far too frail to fight the strength of his powerful robotic arm grip. As the man dies in his hand, Lord Vader drops his body to the floor and walks away from it. Commander Altavis approaches the Dark Lord as he stares out the window again.

"What are your orders, my Lord?"

"Take the shuttle back to the Star Destroyer, Commander. See to it the prisoners are placed into the brig personally. I shall remain here with the Imperial troops and scour the forests for the Jedi."

"You do realize sir…" Altavis interjects. "Sio Bibble was correct…this was against the Imperial Senate treaty. No doubt this will cause a stir in the senate should word get out about this invasion…and the Emperor may not be so pleased with this course of action you took."

"It was a necessary action." Vader says continuing to look out the window. "Continue the planetary wide communications black out and keep track of any incoming signals to Naboo or from the surface. Treachery must not be tolerated, we need a solid rule in the galaxy….one not full of chaos…but one of defined order."

"As you wish my Lord." The Commander comments. "And what of the Jedi you've discovered on this planet? Should I deploy the troops?"

Vader turns back to him and nods in agreement.

"Yes Commander, send a patrol out immediately….I shall join them personally to see that these Jedi are taken care off for good."

The commander bows and clicks his heals sharply as he obeys his wishes. Darth Vader walks out of the room as his cape drapes over the floor like a specter. The Imperial Commander follows closely behind as he tries to keep the same pace as the Dark Lord.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Running through the forest of Naboo, the Jedi group stay close to each other as they follow the few Gungans leading the way.

"Is it just me or are we heading in the wrong direction?" One of the young male Jedi observes.

"General Boodina told us to head to the opposite end of the swamp lake to avoid any run in with Imperial troops. Apparently they are already there scouring the underwater city." Adona says out of breath as she continues to run with them.

"Great." Kofal snickers. "It seems they know we're here already…just like you said."

"How can they?" The young Padawan girl whines. "How can they know already!"

All of them stop in a clearing of the forest as they take a moment to rest. Jedi Master Adona holds her shoulders and stokes the girl's long white-blonde hair back from her pretty face.

"I sensed something…a dark presence…it reached out and touched my mind. There is someone here using the Force against us."

"Palpatine?" The other male Jedi member asks.

"No…someone else." She says shaking her head. "Yet it seems familiar to me some how."

"Familiar?" Kofal now says to her questionably. "How so?"

"I…I don't know…" She stammers.

Suddenly a Gungan comes running out of the dark area behind them, screaming and waving with his arms, he tries to warn them all.

"Da Empire is'a here! Da Empire is'a here!"

A bright red laser blast streaks out of the darkness and strikes the Gungan dead. The Jedi all gasp in horror and look at each other briefly as the turn and continue running. More blasts ring out over their heads as they soon feel the scorching heat of laser fire just narrowly missing them. Various numbers of Stormtroopers now begin to appear out of the depths of the lush environment and pursue the Jedi with haste. The few Gungans that were leading the Jedi Knights now begin to fire back at the Stromtroopers with their Naboo weaponry. Gone were the primitive weapons they used to carry, energy balls that required slingshots or crossbows to launch; now they were given hand blasters due in part because of the Clone Wars. Naboo was very much in the battle of the Republic and the Separatists, all warriors Gungan and human a like were banned together to fight any invaders. The silver and black looking hand weapons were standard issue for all soldiers of Naboo, powerful enough to take out the Droid Armies that dared to step foot on their planet.

"Run'z Jedi! We'za cover you while you'za get to the swamp!" One of the Gungans quips as he fires his gun at the enemy.

"We should help them Adona!" The young Padawan girl screams as she keeps pace with the others.

"NO KEEP MOVING!" The Female Jedi shouts as she grabs her intensely and makes the girl run ahead of them all.

The Stormtroopers continue to blast away at them and increase their speed. The Gungans are very well trained and manage to take out the various numbers coming at them from all sides. The forest is now full of echoing shots of weapon fire and smoke from the intense laser fight now fills the air like a low level fog. The Gungans keep running and following the Jedi as they battle the Imperial troops, diving and using their segmented eyes to watch for any surprise attacks around them.

"There'za too many of d'em!" A Gungan soldier shouts to another standing close by.

"We'za not going to give up!" The lead warrior growls at them all. "We'za took out the Droid army from Naboo…then we'za can take out the Imperial bombads!"

No sooner had he said that, when all of a sudden group of small all-terrain walkers came out of the dense forest and began firing their powerful cannons at them all. The Stormtroopers sitting in them were, for the most part, exposed as they rode upon them. The machines were almost like a pair of mechanical legs, bulky yet heavily armored. Such devices were used on countless worlds where lush environments required the troops to patrol on these odd bi-petal legs. The Gungans were completely unprepared for this attack; the powerful blasts send the warriors flying about as each strike against them knocks them into the air. The Jedi, having run a good distance beyond the fighting, now suddenly stop as they hear the Gungans screams. Adona looked back from where they came and closed her eyes as she felt the suffering of the brave warriors. The others stopped in their tracks as the notice her lagging behind and rushed over to her with confusion.

"Come on Adona…run!" Kofal shouts. "For the love of the living force…we have to go!"

"I…I can't let them die like this…" She soon utters under her breath. "Its our fault their suffering…"

"What?" The other male Jedi questions. "What are you going on about? We don't have time! Come on!"

The Jedi woman wipes the scrolling tears now appearing on her cheeks. She looks at the two men and the young Padawan girls as they wait for her to continue running.

"We are Jedi." She announces with pride. "It is our duty to protect the worlds of the Republic. Even at the cost of our own."

"There is no Republic anymore Adona. Those are Imperial soldiers coming to end our very lives!" Kofal growls as he takes hold of her shoulders forcefully. "The Gungans are trying to see that we survive and bring back help!"

"What help?" She says back removing his hands. "There is no help. The temple is gone…the Jedi are gone…we're all that's left."

"You don't know that…" Kofal points in anger. "You're just afraid to let others fight the battle without you. I know you Master Adona, you've always been there in any conflict…its your obsession to win no matter what."

"Cut it out Kofal." The other Jedi male says to him. "You're not making sense either. We all need to clam down…we've got to get to the ship at the end of the swamp lake. The Gungans won't hold out forever."

"What do we do Master Adona?" The young girl asks with fear in her eyes.

The Jedi woman gives a sigh and rubs her mouth as she can still hear the dying warriors in the distance. Her eyes swirl with thought, a mind racing on what to do next and the consequences of her actions. With a look of disgust on her face, she turns to look at the others and nods at her decision.

"Nembar and Kofal are right. We need to get off this planet."

The three look at her with sadness as they can see it was a painful decision for her to even fathom. She slowly begins walking past them and wipes her nose from a faint sniffle as she weeps for the warriors.

"Our presence is only causing these people more trouble then we're worth."

The group all continue on their way to the swamp lake, the glow of the burning trees sets off a red horizon from behind as they leave. The Gungans cries of pain soon silence as the sound of the metal AT-V Walkers now grow louder as the laser fire dies down.


	5. Chapter 5

In the smoldering remains of the burned out forest floor, Darth Vader walks over the bodies of his troops laying about and examines the remains of the dead Gungan warriors that also lay near by as well. Sound of his breathing brings a feeling of death as he hovers over the remains like the grim reaper himself. Rather then crouching down to look at the Gungans, he merely taps their carcasses with his foot and holds onto his belt with both hands. Stormtroopers stand around him with weapons poised in the opposite direction, keeping a lookout for any trouble that might head their way. A Stormtrooper with different markings, that of a superior officer, walks over to Darth Vader and salutes as he comes to report to him.

"Did your men take care of the Jedi traitors Lieutenant?" Vader asks without looking in his direction.

"No sir." The trooper admits. "The Jedi managed to get a head start of us. The Gungans kept us busy while they took off beyond our forces."

"Then tell your men to pursue them with haste." Vader demands as he now turns to the white armored soldier. "And bring me a speeder bike immediately. I shall join the lead forces and make sure they surround the Jedi before they can elude us further!"

The Stormtrooper salutes again.

"Yes sir, right away."

As the Imperial troop dashes away, Darth Vader looks up at the sky and stretches out with the Force to locate the fleeing Jedi. His breathing becomes steady as he focuses his mind. The darkside has increased his powers by leaps and bounds, with every Jedi nearly gone; the energy of the Force has doubled in his favor. Palaptine was right. He was becoming more powerful then any other Jedi had been, it was a rush for him really, the flow of the Force now coming easier and much more stronger then before. He could feel the Jedi near by and knew instantly where they were. With a slight snicker in his voice, the dark lord snapped out of his trance and headed over to the group of Stormtroopers bringing him his vehicle.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

On the bridge of the Star Destroyer orbiting high above the planet of Naboo, Commander Altavis returns on board and briskly walks across the room. Another officer notices him coming in and runs over to meet with him.

"Commander!"

"Yes, Captain. What is it?" Altavis asks as he stops to look at him.

"Sir, our troops have begun an assault in the Gungan underwater city."

"What?" The leading officer gawks. "I told you not to engage them, just arrest the leaders and deal with it quietly."

"Yes sir, I know…" The ship captain nods. "But the primitives wouldn't go quietly. In fact they resisted us far more aggressively then we had anticipated."

"Of all the stupidity…" The commander gruffs. "Send additional reinforcements and end that skirmish immediately!"

"Yes sir." He nods and signals his other officers to proceed.

"This is getting far out of hand Captain." Altavis utters as he purses his lips. "I don't think the Emperor will approve of this at all."

"Oh and that's another thing, sir." The captain now adds. "We've just received a message from the Emperor, he wants you to contact him the minute you have time to spare."

Altavis slowly turns his head to face the captain and grits his teeth in anger.

"The Emperor is trying to contact me and you wait till the last moment to notify me?"

"Sorry sir. I thought the battle was more important…but we did only just receive it at this very moment you stepped in sir."

Altavis stands close to him, nose to nose if you will and gives him a long hard stare.

"Next time the Emperor sends me a message I want you to inform me instantly. Is that understood, Captain?"

"Yes….sir." The other man states as he glares back.

"Well?" Altavis says raising his head. "Get on with it man…get me the Emperor!"

"Right away!"

The captain runs over to the controls on the far side of the bridge and Altavis continues to stand there shaking his head at him. As he waits for them to make contact with Corsucant and the Emperor, the Commander thinks about Darth Vader's sudden take over of Naboo. He wasn't prepared to deal with such a swift, hostile takeover of the planet, nor did he expect that's what they would be doing when they arrived here. Vader failed to inform him of their intent and naturally was still shaken by all that had happened in the Queen's throne room. Tapping his upper lip in thought, he wondered what else would be on Vader's agenda and of his stability that Palpatine was so concerned about.

••••••••••••••••••••

The Jedi continue to sprint thought the dense dark forest of Naboo as they head for the far side of the lake. In the distance they can see the mists over the water and take a moment to stop running and rest. They've come out into a large clearing of the woods, where the plant life litters the ground more then the trees do. The night sounds of bugs buzzing in the dark fills the air and mixes in with other odd noises of the various creatures inhabiting the woodland area.

"We're almost there my friends." Adona says happily. "Just a few more feet and then into the water."

"Oh great…" Kofal says rolling his eyes. "After all that, we've got to swim now?"

"Its good for you, keeps you from worrying about what's behind." She says back to him.

"Use the Force, it will help you maintain a good speed underwater." The other male Jedi states.

Kofal just shook his head and moaned about it. It had been a long time since he had to endure such kinds of feats. He clearly remembers a time when Master Yoda stood on top of his head as he did laps in the Coruscant waterways under the city. The hard slap of his wooden cane to his head would be a reminder to him not to dip down too far and get the old Master wet. Even now it seemed like an easy task next to doing all of this.

"Ok…enough rest. Time to move." Adona shouts.

As soon as they begin to jog away, the Jedi female stops dead in her tracks. He head jolts and jars around as she feels something close by. The others notice her and also feel something as she does.

"What…what is that?" Kofal says curiously.

"He's here." Adonas states.

"Master?" The young Padawan asks. "Who is here?"

The female Jedi grabs the girl by the shoulders and stares into her eyes.

"Laila…keep going and don't stop no matter what. Do you understand me?"

The little girl shakes her head negatively and begins to cry.

"Please Laila. You must go on and get to the ship and whatever you do…don't look back. Now go…." Adona pushes her away and points. "Go! NOW!"

Laila does as she is instructed by the Jedi woman and runs fast to the lake. Adona and the other male Jedi quickly take out their lightsabers and huddle together.

"Do you sense it?" She asks them. "Do you feel the darkside of the force?"

Both men nod and look at one another in an almost terrified manner.

"And I feel that other thing you mentioned before, Master." Kofal says as he switches on his lightsaber. "A familiarity with it some how…"

"Don't you know who it is?" She says to him. "I knew the minute I felt him with my thoughts."

Suddenly out of the darkness of the forests, a red lightsaber switches on and shows the outline of Darth Vader standing there looking at them. The noise makes them all look his way and see him slowly walking down.

"No…" Kofal gasps. "It…it can't be. It can't be him!"

The breathing of the dark lord now becomes louder as he approaches closer. The other male Jedi switches on his faint blue sword and gets in a defensive posture like Kofal has. The two back up slowly as Vader reaches them; his lightsaber sits in his one hand in a very relaxed position, as keeps an eye on all three of them for any sudden movements.

"Why?" Adona asks him. "You were the chosen one. You were here to end the darkness not become it!"

Vader stares at her with his dark covered eyes.

"Darkness is all that there is now. I have nothing left but the darkside of the Force."

"The darkside?" Kofal snarls at him. "That will only lead you to ruin Anakin! Let us go and maybe we can find the others in time to help you…"

"You needn't worry about finding the others. Their destiny shall be the same as yours."

"Anakin…please don't do this." Adona begs him.

"Anakin?" Vader breathes out. "Anakin no longer exists. Only I do."

That sent a chill down all three of them. The young man they knew, the one that they all used to look up to and respect was now preparing to kill them all. Adona turned on her light pink lightsaber and raised it up to him. The male Jedi stood by her side and also pointed their weapons at the tall dark lord.

"So be it. Sith." She states coldly.

Darth Vader took his lightsaber and touched it against hers. After giving each other a good long stare, the two quickly began clashing their swords. Kofal and Nembar join in as they try to help Adona defeat the dark lord. Vader is quick and steady as he manages to battle all of them at once, his robotic body was useful to him as it gave him quicker reflexes to counter strike the Jedi bashing down on him. His breathing now becoming quicker and paced, Vader keeps his sword on all of theirs and sends them hurling back as he forces them off of it. Kofal and Adona are flung into the same direction and fall beside one another. Nembar had counter balanced himself to avoid falling and quickly sprang back into action to continue fighting the dark lord. Darth Vader took both hands to his lightsaber and held it up over his head, the young male Jedi Knight screams as he comes rushing in and holds his faint blue lightsaber to impale the Sith.

It was a foolish attempt and Adona could sense it immediately. She called out to Nembar as she felt the Force warning her of his error in judgment. But it came too late as the young Jedi Knight was split in half down the center by Vader's sword. The powerful swing was that of anger, the Dark Lord used his inner hatred to give him strength to put an end to this man quickly. As the two halves of the body dropped to the ground, Adona held her face away as she fell ill from the sight. Darth Vader held up his sword again and turns his attention to them sitting in horror at his mercilessness.

"I shall destroy you." Vader growls in his deep booming voice. "All Jedi must be cleansed of this galaxy so that order may be restored once again!"

Kofal screams at him and now leaps over to battle the Sith Lord. Adona is still in shock from seeing Nembar die so quickly. And begins to pound the ground with her fist as she weeps uncontrollably.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Having reached the end of the swamp lake, Laila looks around for the others hoping they were right behind her. As she stands there paused and breathing heavily, the little girl can hear the faint sound of lightsabers clashing in the distance. The fiery glow of the attacking troops in the forest now hangs above the trees like the approaching dawn. Her eyes fill with tears as she yearns to go and help her friends, but in her mind she knows that she must leave or the Stormtroopers would come for her next. Laila wiped the tears from her face and glanced back at the awaiting lake before her. She slowly dipped into the cold water and began taking deep breaths as she soon dove underneath. Padawan younglings don't have thick wearing cloaks to wear, which made it easy for her to swim without being bogged down by the weight of it. Swift and powerful strokes she took as she swam in the dense, murky water, down deeper and deeper to were the Gungan city resides.

The faint light of the city shone like a beacon in the darkness, she could start to make out the launching bay of where the ship was waiting for her. But as she drew closer to the capital, she noticed a large explosion to the right of it. The whole city was engulfed in flames. Areas of the Gungan city were collapsed and taking in water, but the burning glow of doom was shining out of the other spots where the domed enclosures had not been compromised. The little girl tried not to look at it. The flashings of laser fire occasionally broke the darkness as the Stormtroopers attacked the warrior people. Screams of dying people could be heard, though muffled in the deep water, the young girl could hear it just the same. She used the Force to help her speed faster down to the end of the crumbling city and finally reached the launch bay section. She quickly entered though the small gelatinous pockets that aid in keeping the lake out, a doorway if you will that manages to allow one to step in without having to close or reseal large bulky metal doors. Laila took her breaths in carefully as she laid on the ground out gasping for air. She noticed that this side of the city was deserted and full of debris.

She steps into the launch bay and views the room carefully. There at the end surrounding the escape ship the Gungans had prepared for the Jedi was a group of Stormtroopers. Four of them she counts, and all carrying large weapons that were slung over their shoulders. The men were inspecting the craft as they searched for anyone hiding in them; the other ships that sat in the bay had all been blown apart or shot up so that no one could use them. Laila, scared as she was, knew she had to get to that last ship they were around or she would be stuck on this planet to die. Quickly she ran across the room, silent and graceful as all Jedi are taught when sneaking around, and hid beside one of the damaged crafts still smoldering from being disabled. The Stormtroopers finally stood away from the ship and circled together to chat.

"Looks like this was designed for a humans sir. Large enough to carry a small group of them."

"A deep space craft for the Jedi to escape no doubt." The other Stormtrooper nods.

"Shall I alert Lord Vader about this?"

"No need sergeant." The leading trooper says as he takes hold of his weapon. "Our orders are to destroy all escape vehicles of any kind. Ready your guns and set them to a high yield. Let's scrap this one like the others."

The small girl gasps as she watches them take aim and charge their weapons to full power. Switching on her lightsaber, the young girl flips into the air and lands just behind the four Stormtroopers. Before they can spin around to see her, the young girl slices them with her sword and kills them all. The soldiers collapse to the ground as their torsos split apart from where he saber had struck. Looking around and switching off her lightsaber, Laila scurries into the ship and begins to turn on the controls. The craft is pod like in shape, grey metallic and has only a few windows, one for the cockpit where she now sits and the others as small port side holes for others to gaze out from. The ramp she had walked up on now retracts and seals back as part of the ship. The engines begin to roar as it powers up and faint blue glow of them lights up the room. She maneuvers the craft to the hanger door, another gel-like seal that allows ships to enter and exit without letting the lake seep in. As she does, another group of Stormtroopers rush in, the noises of the craft taking off alerted them all and begin to fire at it.

"Take it down! Take it down!" A Stormtrooper commands to the others.

The ship manages to escape the building as the laser fire scorches the hull, Laila frantically works the controls and steers the ship to the lake's surface.


	6. Chapter 6

Kneeling before the faint blue holographic image of the Emperor, Commander Altavis averts his eyes from the ruling Galactic Emperor as he stands there hovering over him in his hooded robe.

"Report Commander." The deep raspy voice says to him.

"We've run into a bit of a snag your Excellency. Lord Vader has encountered Jedi on this planet is hunting them down in the forests of Naboo."

The Emperor smiles and even manages to giggle in his evil tone as the news brings him delight.

"Excellent. The Jedi will be a poor match for one so powerful in the Darkside of the Force. What is this snag you are on about?"

Altavis keeps his eyes low and almost trembles in his voice as he responds back to the eerie looking image of the Sith ruler.

"Lord Vader has also taken control over the planet, he's arrested the Queen for treason and is now using our forces to slaughter the Gungans for trying to rebel against us."

The Commander now raises his head to look at the Emperor with concern.

"I believe that Darth Vader has made a grievous error in doing this. There's no way the senate will approve of this and if word ever spread of what we did here…forgive me Lord Palpatine…but this will ultimately cause an uprising against your new Empire."

A simple twist of the lips is all that the Emperor showed in his face. The faint hum of the hologram and occasional flickering of the energy surge passing through it was all that could be heard in that minute of silence between them. Palpatine remained motionless as he starts to give his answer.

"Too soon. Yes…I agree. The others must not hear of Naboo being overthrown. But since this was the natural step in assuring security and stability in the Empire…I will allow Naboo to be taken under our supervision."

"But…My Lord?" Altavis questions with confusion. "How will you keep this from the senate? The ambassador from Naboo is still with you on Coruscant…he'll want to know what's happening back home…"

"Leave that to me Commander." Palpatine says with a twisted smile. "He shall be…taken care of. Your only concern is to keep an eye on Darth Vader for me, to do whatever he instructs and relay it back to me."

"Yes, Emperor." The man bows.

"Inform Lord Vader to contact me once he is back on board."

"It shall be done." Altavis bows again.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Clashing swords in the deep darkness of the forest, Darth Vader and Adona battle fiercely with each other as their swords light up the surrounding area with color. The deep red and faint blue flash on and off as we see the two struggling against each other, while in the distance the sound of lazers and heavy stomping machines continue to attack the few remaining Gungans on the surface. The battle between the Sith Lord and Jedi Knight pauses as they both step back to gain their footing.

"You're only delaying the inevitable!" Darth Vader manages to say as he breathes quickly.

"I shall fight you till my very end if need be!" She shouts back with equal short breath. "You are a disgrace to the Jedi Order and must be stopped by any means necessary!"

Using the Force she stretches out her hand and flings a large rock at him. Vader quickly senses the object heading for him and uses his own powers to deflect it away. She continues to use her powers to gather more stones and large rocks as a means of weapons against him. Darth Vader dodges and continues to shield himself from the strikes as he takes bold steps towards her with his lightsaber tightly clutched in his right hand. Some of the smaller stones manage to get through his defense and bean his helmet every now and then. The Dark Lord now becomes enraged by this and summons all of his powers to lift out a massive tree from out of the ground and sends it straight over to Adona as she gasps at the sight of it. She switches off her lightsaber and rolls on the ground as the tree smashes down where she once stood. Jumping back up onto her feet and switching on her sword again, the woman prepares to defend herself again as the tree finally settles and blocks her view of the Sith Lord. Shaking nervously and breathing heavily, Adona moves her eyes about as she scans the darkness for any movement.

The night brings a cloak of shadow to everything around her; she can't hear the sound of Vader's respirator as she moves slowly around the large tree lying on the ground. She quickly leaps over the stump at the end and screams while swinging her sword violently. As she lands on the other side, she is surprised to see that Vader is no longer in that spot. She blinks quickly to make sure her eyes are not missing seeing him in the darkness beyond, but soon pauses in her steps as she once again can hear his deep breathing from behind. Turning her head cautiously, she looks and notices the Sith Lord standing on the fallen tree with his lightsaber still beaming and clutched in his hand. Her eyes are wide with horror as his figure looks almost like the specter of death waiting to take her.

"You're hiding something from me…" Vader states as his breathing becomes steady again. "Yes. A Padawan Learner…you're hoping she has escaped my forces and now fleeing far from here."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The woman says quivering with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Its just you and me now."

Vader chuckles lightly and twirls his lightsaber in his hand.

"Not for long. Once I'm done with you…she will be next."

That caused the woman to snap in a fit of rage, she screams to the top of her lungs and begins to run at the Dark Lord with her sword firmly in both hands. He has managed to use her feelings against her and now takes the advantage of her mistake. He barrels down hard on her as he jumps off the tree and in one stroke of his lightsaber he slices off her arm. The sent of burning flesh and the sharp pain of the wound cauterizing, makes Adona shriek as she now drops to the ground with out a limb. The woman whimpers and clutches the Earth with her only hand left, as she slithers across the ground like a wounded animal, she hears the deep steps of the former Jedi coming to her with his lightsaber humming near his side. Reaching the resting horizontal tree, the woman pulls her self up and turns to sit facing the Sith Lord in sheer agony.

"You…you were to be the savior of the Jedi…" She cries. "Now you are the greatest monster of us all…May the Force curse you forever Anakin! May it curse you till the end of your miserable existence!"

Darth Vader stood over her as he raised his sword. Within the dark lifeless eyes of his mask, one could almost see the regret trying to show in-behind them. A moment of shame he had for turning on the Jedi, but as soon as that emotion came, it also left as quickly. For now he pulled his arm back and gave his final words to her.

"It already has, Adona…it already has."

With that, Lord Vader swung his sword and took off her head. There was no feeling about this to him, no sense of loss or even woe that usual came when a fellow Jedi dies. It was a sudden rush of the Darkside that swelled in his blood, the feeling of power surrounding him as if to reward his deed. As he glanced as his dark gloved, robotic hand, he curled his fingers and felt the surge flowing through him. The power of the Darkside was increasing; he could definitely feel it now. But as he stood there sensing the increase of strength within him, a small ship came rocketing out of the lake beyond and heading up into the sky with lightening speed. Vader knew who it was and watched helplessly on the ground as he saw the Padawan flee Naboo for open space. With one last glance down at the dead Jedi Knight, the Sith Lord took out a black communicator from his utility belt and signaled the Star Destroyer in orbit.

"Yes Lord Vader?" A soft-spoken male voice asked from the device.

"There's a ship trying to escape the planet…track its course and prepare for my arrival."

"What about our soldiers still on the surface and underwater my Lord?" The ship's officer inquires. "Should we recall them as well?"

"Leave them here…once we've destroyed that ship we'll return to retrieve them all."

"As you command, Lord Vader." The man signs off.

Darth Vader switches off his communicator and walks quickly back into the dense dark forest.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

In the deep darkness of space, on the out reaches of the galaxy, a lone ship cruises by as the battered hull shows signs of being caught in a cross fire during the Clone Wars. Slender in appearance, with a dull looking beige color to it, the massive engines on either side of the vessel look way too heavy to be placed on such a small ship. The long struts attaching it to the sides are firm and wing-like in design. This is nothing more then an old cargo cruiser that's been overhauled and made into a transport.

Inside the ship, in the bowels of the large cargo space that's now been converted into seating, tables and a working cafeteria, the groups of refugee humans and aliens mingle about as they wait to arrive at their destination. Sitting near the back and away from many others, the lone threesome Jedi watches everyone with careful eyes as they eat their meals. The female Jedi Laytana and Jedi Master B'Ni Lok Ji seem to stir their soups in a calm manner, as they take small tastes every now and then. The young Lenko eats away like any child would, enjoying his food and looking at his two friends with happy grin.

"Eat slowly Lenko." The old man instructs to the child. "This meal must nourish us for sometime. I used the last of currency I had left to buy our supper."

The boy paused in his chewing and looked at him. He nodded respectfully and began to move his jaw even slower. Laytana just shook her head from the boy's comedic action and gave a slight giggle as she put her soup down on the table they sat at. Soon her giggling stopped as she placed her hands on her head and rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"We should have grabbed a faster transport. This is going to take us forever to get to the outer rim."

The old man continues to stir his soup and raises a brow at her.

"What's your rush Laytana? A faster transport would be the first thing the Empire checks…those that are in a hurry have more to lose. Relax. Eat your food."

"I can't Master B'Ni." She says pulling her long black hair back behind her head. "The thought of all this is weighting on my mind."

"It is on mine as well." The Jedi Master says putting his soup down and folding his hands together. "But we must not dwell on what has happened…what is done, is done."

"But I feel it…." She says leaning back in her seat and against the ship wall behind her. The woman puts her hand to her mouth and begins to sniffle as she wells up with tears. "Can't you feel it? More have left us…a sudden wave of death…more Jedi gone."

B'Ni sighs and rests his head in his hands.

"Yes my dear girl, I can feel them pass into the Force. Adona I feel has been taken, as well as the others she was with. But we must not grieve for them, they are still with us, and watch over us in the Force."

The young boy now stops eating as he too feels the loss of life enter his mind. A sudden look of sadness creeps into his face as he too begins to shed a tear for the dead Jedi.

"Oh Lenko…" The woman says as she holds the sad boy in her arms. "Master B'Ni is right…we shouldn't be consumed with sorrow for them. They are now one with the Force."

The old man pats the Padawan's arm for comfort and then smiles at him.

"It is good that you feel for them my boy. It shows that you care and that is a good thing. Finish your meal and we'll start meditating together to help ease our heavy hearts, hm?"

Lenko nods and releases himself from the woman's embrace. He returns to eating his soup as Laytana sits back up and holds her bowl of soup as well.

"This is like some bad nightmare that just won't go away." She breathes out. "Never did I ever think that the Jedi would fall so fast."

"I can't say I'm surprised." The old man grumbles as he takes a slurp from his soup. "We've always been rather arrogant in our abilities and foolish to think that nothing could ever end our order."

"Master!" Laytana gasps, she's shocked to hear the Jedi Master utter such things.

"Forgive my words my dear." He says trying to calm her wide glare at him. "But I've told this to Master Yoda and the Council before. But I agree with you that it came so swiftly…I at least thought it would eventually be a long process, perhaps a few more centuries when our kind would fade out of existence."

"Why did you think that Master?" The small boy questions as he too looks surprised by the answer.

"The Jedi Order was growing faint in the Force. Many knew this to be true but thought nothing of it. I on the other hand, with a few others, had some concern about this…that perhaps it was part of the great plan of the Force that our time was coming to an end. That the Jedi would soon become un-necessary as the galaxy grew out of its infancy. Yoda and I would have such long debates about it…oh…how that ancient little man and I would go on and on about it."

The old Jedi let out a snicker as the reflected on the moment, a smile and a shake of his head made the others grin, as they loved hearing about it.

"I remember one time we got in such a heated argument that Master Yoda would tap his cane on the floor, hard and very loud, so that he nearly drowned me out with the echo in the room. And when he would talk I would flip his cloak hood over his head."

All of them shared in a laugh about that, the young boy was giddy about the thought of seeing Master Yoda trying to speak with the cloak suddenly flipping over his face.

"At least he had a good sense of humor about that." The old man says as he slows down in his laughter. "Yoda did love a good joke. Quite the prankster in his youth as well, or so I'm told. But despite our arguments, he was a great and very wise Jedi."

As the three of them sat in silence for a moment, a voice over the ship's intercom began to sound out.

"This is your captain speaking!" The gruff and gargled voice belted out. "We've had to make a slight course adjustment in our destination, as there are Imperial Cruisers blocking the route to the Outer Rim."

The entire cargo hold is full of chatter from the various species, gasps and nervous shouting fill the air as the Jedi all remain silent as they continue to listen to the captain.

"This transport will now head for the nearest planet as we make a stop for supplies and possibly figure out another way to get you all to the Outer Rim territories. That is all."

As the loud talking among the passengers continues to grow loud, the Jedi all lean in closer to talk to each other.

"They're looking for us no doubt." Laytana says to B'Ni. "Why else would they stop the flow of traffic there?"

"Something else troubles me about our deviation." The old man says stroking his white beard. "This ship doesn't require any new supplies until it reaches the Outer Rim, we were fully stocked the minute we left the spaceport. I fear that someone has tipped off the Empire of our presence on this vessel."

"What do we do?" Lenko inquires with worry.

"Stay calm young one." The woman quickly glances at him.

"Our robes…" The Jedi Master realizes, he looks at his clothes and rubs them in his fingers. "We've got to get rid of our vestments if we are to blend in with the others. Whoever pointed us out to them must know what Jedi clothes look like."

"And how exactly are we supposed to get new clothes Master B'Ni?" Laytana scoffs. "You just said you gave away our last credits for this food."

The old man looks out into the sea of people chatting and weeping about not being able to get to their destination. He once again rubs his beard in thought and gives a coy smile to his Jedi companions.

"We'll trade them. I sense many on here are willing to trade for rare items. What better trade then rare Jedi clothes and gadgets?"

"Not our lightsabers?" The woman gasps.

"No, no…" The old man scowls at her. "I mean the other things we carry in our utility belts and the electronic devices we have. They'll fetch a fair price I shouldn't hazard to guess."

"You sound like mercenary." The woman snickers.

"Indeed." The old man winks. "We'll also have to stop addressing one another by our Jedi names. Well have to come up with new identities and travel as if we are a family. If we act like Jedi, they'll spot us in a second."

"I dunno Master…" Lenko says scratching his head.

"Address me as Grandfather from now on Lenko." The old man says patting his face. "Remember we're a family trying to get home to the Outer Rim."

"Grandfather?" The boy questions.

The old Jedi Master giggles and gives the child a quick hug.

"I've always wanted a Grandson…who better then you my boy."

The boy smiles as he hugs the old man back. Laytana takes out a hair clip from her belt and pulls her hair back into a ponytail.

"Well, if we're going to do this…we'd better do it fast. They'll be sure to be landing very soon and with troops standing by to search the ship."

"Agreed." B'Ni nods.

As the three stand up, a figure hidden in the shadows a few feet away from them puts down a drink and taps a console on the arm. A holographic image beams just above the console and shows the profile of Jedi Master B'Ni Lok Ji. As his 3-D image hovers and turns to show every angle of his face, the figure quickly taps down on the button again and switches it off. The shadowy person watches as the three walk away from the table and make their way into the large gathering crowds.


	7. Chapter 7

Coruscant

Sitting in his dark color schemed office, Emperor Palpatine is busy at his large stone slab like desk with various data tablets and holo-images that hover over the table. Some of the images are that of the Space Station still under construction and others are of various senators of the newly formed Empire. As he revels in his task of gathering the information, a voice now interrupts him on the intercom.

"Your Excellency." The male voice announces.

"Yes, what is it Mardolu?" The Emperor sighs.

"You have a visitor waiting to speak with you."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose and leaning back in his large black chair. The evil Sith ruler takes a pause from his workload in front of him.

"The Nabooian Senator…he's too early…but alright, yes send him in."

"Uh no my Lord." The man quickly replies. "He hasn't arrived yet."

"Then who is it?" The Sith Lord commands in a harsh tone.

"Senator Bail Organa of Alderaain."

"Bail?" The Emperor says sitting up straight in his chair. "What does he want?"

"He wishes to have a discussion with you."

"Tell him to make an appointment, that is the proper procedure…"

"He's being rather insistent, my Lord." The man nervously replies. "I told him you were very busy but…"

The Emperor now switches off his holographic displays and shuffles his data pads to the side.

"Never mind then Mardolu. Send him in."

The dark grey doors slide open with a rush of hydraulic noise as it reveals the Senator standing on the other side waiting to step in. The senator was always one for a regal style of dress, the soft velvet robes of blue and purple seemed to give the dark, drab office a bit of much needed vibrant color against the backdrop of it all. The white frilly collar and sleeves gave him an air of cultural uniqueness, while his well shaven goatee made his face look noble and very dapper. Bail quickly walks into the large Imperial office and takes long strides to reach the facially disfigured ruler waiting for him at his desk.

"Senator Organa. To what do I owe this visit from you?" The Emperor smiles with a hint of sarcasm.

"Forgive my intrusion Emperor Palpatine. But I wouldn't have imposed on you if I felt the matter was not somewhat urgent." Bail says as he bows with respect.

"Nonsense my friend. I am a man of the people and of the senate itself." Palpatine grins. "I am here to listen to any troubles that affect my Empire."

"You mean the people's Empire." Bail quickly corrects him.

"Yes…" The Emperor's smile fades. "What is the matter you wish to discuss with me?"

The regal looking senator begins to pace from side to side as he talks to the aging ruler.

"It concerns the Kessel Sector…I have been receiving complaints by some of our ships that Imperial Star Destroyers are blocking the trading route around that area. Naturally I assume that this is an oversight on the fault of the commanders of those vessels, these ships trying to get through are vital to aiding the other systems still recovering from the Clone Wars."

"How interesting…" The Emperor says keeping his eyes locked on the man walking back and forth. "Strange that you should receive such notification so quickly. It seems the communication between you and your vessels is most impressive."

"Please your Excellency…" Bail stops and rests his hands down on the table. "Those ships need to get through without delay. So many worlds are in great need of supplies, medical treatments and food. I ask that you remove those Destroyers and let those transports through immediately."

The dark robed Sith Lord rises out of his chair slowly and walks around the table to face Bail. He arms stick out slightly to hold the very long sleeves of his cloak, as he stops in front of the senator, he peers at him with his evil looking eyes.

"I sympathize entirely, Organa. But those ships will not be moved from where they are stationed. Crime has risen in that sector for sometime and has become a hotbed for illegal shipments by mercenaries. Each vessel must be inspected and scanned by my men to make sure all supplies are untampered with."

Bail shakes his head and folds his arms together as he disagrees.

"It is a necessary traffic area that must be allowed to remain open…having inspections on the edge of that sector would hinder the trade route considerably. It would take light years to circumnavigate around the sector just to get back on course."

The Emperor sighs at his argument and walks away from the frustrated senator.

"And it is a most dangerous passage to say the least. The Maw, as you know, is located within that route. A cluster of black holes that have been known to rip the hulls from ships that steer too close to them. While the old government refused to safeguard this hazardous part of space for thousands of years, I have decided it must be monitored and kept free of all non-essential traffic. I've seen the reports of the captains who travel through it as if they were in some sort of race. It is reckless and foolish to endanger such expensive cargo like that."

Bail rubs his arms gently as he gives a dis-satisfied sigh.

"But you can't just shut down this route…what of the many who need this on the other side of the Outer Rim Territories? The colonies stationed on the outskirts of the Empire? There are many who greatly need attention Emperor."

"And I shall provide for them!" The evil Sith Lord turns to him in anger, scowling at the senator and growling in his evil tone. "The Kessel Sector shall remain patrolled until I say otherwise! If you are so concerned with the many that are in need perhaps you would do better then to organize an alternative passage with the rest of the committee? Because like it or not…this is how it shall be from now on. Understand?"

Bail gulps as he looks at the cruel gaze the cloaked individual gives him. He can see the true nature unleashed in the man's eyes as he feels the anger towards him. Organa quickly nods to the Emperor and tries to crack a friendly smile to calm the aging man down.

"As you wish…Lord Palpatine. I only meant to voice my concern about this matter. Yours of course…is the final word as always."

"In future, you will address this matter to the Imperial Senate and not to me directly." Palpatine states as he returns to his chair again. "These are concerns to be discussed in open session with the other senators of the Galactic Empire…"

The evil man grunts as he sits back down and rest his arms down while looking up at Bail again as he leans back for comfort.

"I can't be giving favorable treatment to all those who ask it of me, now can I?" Palpatine continues to say. "That would make me as corrupt as my predecessors. As your Emperor it is I who will say what is allowed and what is not. The discussion with the others will give me a chance to hear all sides of the matter and then do what must be done accordingly."

"I see." Organa says looking away as he strokes his chin.

Palpatine grins at him as he gives a slight giggle.

"Trust in my judgment Organa. I know what's best for us all."

That seemed to send a chill down the senator's spine, the continually giggle the Emperor gave at him made him very uncomfortable and felt that this was a futile effort to debate the issue any longer. He simply bowed to the Emperor and began to leave the room with a hidden disgust for the ruler.

"Thank you for your time, Lord Palpatine." Bail states as he exits.

"Anytime my friend." The Sith Lord continues to grin and giggle. "Anytime at all."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Naboo System.

The lone ship carrying the Padawan girl trying to escape from the Star Destroyer quickly catching up to her. The white blonde haired child frantically uses the controls inside as she sends the craft soaring about in a random pattern as to miss the coming powerful lazer shots from the Imperial cruiser. She is a skilled pilot for such a young age, her focus on steering and maintaining the ships various controls shows the level of training her Jedi Master had taught her. The cruiser continues to blast away at the small, grey pod-like ship that's nearly a spec against the backdrop of the massive ship behind it. As one of the energy blasts hits her hull, the girl lets out a sharp scream as the vessel spins down into another direction. Being in space has it's advantages and disadvantages, one hand a craft can direct itself in various dimensions, but on the other hand…there's not too many places to hide that could be considered 'near by'.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Inside the triangular shaped grey Star Destroyer, Darth Vader steps onto the bridge just as they maneuver the ship to follow the Padawan's dive down. The swirling of stars through the large windows beyond shows the almost space sickness one could get from viewing it. Commander Altavis notices Vader walking by swiftly and tries to catch up to him as they both make their way across the floor to where the main window sits at the end.

"Lord Vader!" Altavis shouts in a rushed breath. "The Emperor demands you make contact with him!"

"Not now Commander." Vader merely states as he raises his hand to him. "My arrival has been swift in order to make sure this ship pursued that girl immediately."

"I understand my Lord." The Imperial Officer nervously speaks. "But I was given specific instructions by his Excellency…"

"I said later!" Vader barks at him as he turns to look down at the man. "Once we have this Jedi destroyed I will make contact…but not before!"

The Sith Lord turns back to the to face the large window and walks up to it as he watches the pursuit. The Commander, frightened by the imposing black dressed giant, tries to maintain his wits, as he keeps close by to Darth Vader.

"She's very strong in the Force. I sense a great sense of control in her." The resporating villain breathes out. "Increase our speed and divert all powers to the forward weapons."

Altavis seems somewhat uneasy with the chase and soon gawks at Vader when he gives the order.

"My Lord…she's only a child. Perhaps if we disable her craft and…and activate the tractor beams…"

Darth Vader turns to him again and points with fury.

"I am giving you a direct order Commander and you will carry out my instructions without question!"

"Yes…yes Lord Vader." The man quickly bows.

He repeats the command to the officers sitting below in the built in section of the floor. All nod with acknowledgement and work quickly to maneuver the ship. The Sith Lord turns himself around to the window again and watches the small craft dodge the increasing fire coming from their cannons. Once again he sat there mesmerized by the sight of it all and felt himself falling back on old thoughts. Days that he thought were no longer in his memories, but buried deep with in his subconscious to help block out his pain. He could almost hear her words calling out, over and over, trying to get his attention as he stood lost in thought.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Ani? Ani?" A woman's voice continues call.

A small boy stands with his hands behind his back as he watches a sand storm through a very small circular window. Fair-haired and with innocent eyes looking out at the storm, he soon blinks as he recognizes the woman's voice and turns his head to look back.

"In here mom!" He responds to her loudly.

Walking up a small narrow stairway, Shimi Skywalker gives a sigh of relief as she picks up a few of the boy's trinkets laying about as she reaches the top. The cave like household is smooth in surface and yet solid looking as a rock. An architecture that is primitive to some worlds but not for those who dwell on Tatooine. The dry, arid environment on the planet needs a structure that his able to withstand such rough events like sandstorms and constant heat from the dual suns. Having lived here for many years, Shimi and her son have learned how to be comfortable and cool in this desert planet.

"Oh Ani…can't you keep the place free of your things for one day?" The mother moans. "I work all day cleaning after Watto's shop and home, but every day it seems like I'm doing extra duty by picking up after you as well."

"I'm sorry mom." Anakin pouts as he gives his mother a hug around her waist. "I'll try to be more helpful to you around here."

Shimi gives her son a quick hug and a kiss on the top of his head as she gives a sigh and sits down in a chair near by.

"Thank you Anakin. I'm just so tired, mommy needs a moment of rest from all this…"

Anakin quickly flops down on the ground beside her and helps her take off her shoes. The woman groans in pain as her sore feet throb from standing for hours on end.

"Did Watto give you extra time off?" The boy inquires with a curious tone.

"A little bit." She sighs again. "I managed to clean his place the way he wanted…finally."

Anakin was happy to hear that she was given the extra time at home before she had to being her shift again in a few hours. Slaves to the junk merchant Watto, they had barely any time to be with each other as they worked nearly day and night to maintain his shop. Even though business would have it's good days and bad…Watto, the green winged Toydarian, would always keep the two of them busy to get his monies worth. They were a pricey purchase for the junk dealer, if he hadn't agreed to take them after the long bartering, they surly would have been given to Jabba The Hutt as entertainment for his pet Rancor. Shimi was at least grateful for that much.

"Tell me how your day was?" The tired mother asks him as she strokes his hair.

"Oh man!" The kid suddenly belts out with enthusiasm. "It was awesome! Watto let me try out fixing several droids that someone wanted throw away, but after I managed to get their circuits back up and running, they were good as new!"

Shimi laughs with pride as he smiles and shows her his tools.

"He even gave me these to show how grateful he was for putting two new droids in his shop for sale. Watto says I'm a natural and wants to keep me as the mechanic."

"How wonderful Ani!" The woman says as she rubs his arm. "I'm so glad he's not making you clean out those awful speed racers anymore. I always worried about you around those energy bonds…they're so dangerous."

"Well…I am small enough to get into the engines." The boy squints as he explains. "And I do know how to clean out the intake valves properly."

"But now you can focus on your new job. Fixing droids." She smiles.

Anakin begins to give her a concerned look and walks away to the near by window. As he looks out at the sand blowing about he leans against the window and rests his chin on his arm.

"Actually mom…Watto also wants me to do another job."

Shimi didn't like the sound of this and quickly braced herself to hear what he had to say next.

"I kinda showed off the other day when I was cleaning one of the racers. And…well…Watto saw me drive it around…"

"Oh…oh no Ani." She soon gasps. "You didn't break it did you?"

"No way mom!" He says to her to ease her nerves. "I was really careful. I handled that thing without a hitch."

"Then what?" She asks folding her arms together. "He didn't harm you did he?"

"No, no mom…" Anakin snickers. "I'm going to be his replacement pod racer."

"What!" Shimi gawks in total shock. "You? You can't do that…you're just a small boy? Watto can't do this! I won't let him!"

"But I want to mom!" The kid pouts as he quickly dashes over to give her a tight hug. "Pleeease? I promise I won't crash it or nothing!"

"Anakin…" She says with a terrified voice. "You're my baby. I don't want you to enter those awful races. People die in those events…and no child…not in any of them has ever been put in to those things. You're too young and inexperienced."

Anakin releases his arms from her and looks up.

"But I know how to do it. I've studied the race tracks, I've seen how most of these pod racers work and I know how to repair them without stopping…it's a total breeze!"

"NO!" Shimi firmly shouts at him. "I won't let him do this to you and that's final! I don't care if that means he cuts my pay or beats me for denying this…I will not let my son be sent to die on those horrible races!"

Anakin begins to pout even more and stomps his feet in a hissy fit.

"But I want to do it! I'm good at it!"

"Anakin Skywalker!" She points in anger. "Don't start that with me. This is dangerous and far too evil of Watto to ask of you."

The boy now begins to shed tears as he becomes angry, he stomps over to the window again and keeps his back turned on her.

"I wish I had a father! He'd at least be on my side!"

Shimi felt her heart sink as he heard him utter that. Her anger was now subsiding from the truth of that fact. Anakin was born with no father, Shimi herself was completely surprised by her sudden pregnancy, but instead of questioning it she embraced the gift that was given to her. The child she had bore and now growing up was all she had. It wasn't easy for either of them to be accepted, but still she carried on and managed to at least get a home for the both of them. It's been a hard life for her, but even harder for Anakin, growing up as a slave is not the best life for any one.

"I'm sorry Ani." Shimi quickly apologies. "I'm sorry I shouted at you my son. I didn't mean to be so angry…I just...I just don't like Watto doing this."

Anakin sniffs and wipes his tears with his sleeve, as he remains facing away from her. Shimi sits back down on the chair and places her hands on both knees. She too is overcome with emotion as she tries to explain to the sad little boy.

"I love you too much to let go Anakin. You understand don't you? You know mommy always loves her little one so very, very much."

Anakin turns to look at his mother nearly in tears herself and sniff his nose again.

"I know you love me…I know you just want me safe. But why can't you just trust me?"

"Oh Anakin…" She whimpers. "I do trust you my dear sweet one. I just don't want you to become as unfeeling and evil as Watto. I've seen the things he does and the lives he's help to destroy…you're much better then that. You deserve a better life…not one full of cruelty and pain…but a life where you can be free and happy."

Anakin runs over to his weeping mother and embraces her. Together they share tears and help each other to calm down as the hug soothes them both.

"I do love you mother. I do love you. I promise I won't become like him. I promise you I won't!"

Shimi gives a quick kiss to cheek and wipes his face from the tears.

"Remember always Ani that I'm proud of you. If you want to do this…then…I shall have to trust you. But be safe, the moment it doesn't feel right…let it go….let it all go Anakin. Do what your heart tells you…and let nothing or anyone stop you from doing it."

Anakin wipes her face as well, he happily smirks at his mother and nods with understanding.

"I will momma…I will. I promise I will."


	8. Chapter 8

"We have the pod in range Lord Vader."

As the memory fades out of Vader's mind, another voice breaks his thoughts as he looks over to see the Imperial Commander waiting for his instructions.

"Forward cannons are poised and ready. Shall we fire?"

Darth Vader looks back at the small vehicle trying desperately to escape the cruiser bearing down on it. His moment of pause makes Altavis believe the Sith Lord is having second thoughts and asks a different question to see if he's changed his mind.

"Perhaps we should just tractor her ship into our cargo hold, maybe she can tell us the where about of her other Jedi brethren?"

"No." Vader breathes. "Target the ship and destroy it."

"It seems so…cold…to do that to a child." The man recoils in disgust.

Vader turns to him and balls his fist as he speaks.

"No colder then having you ejected out into space if you don't tell them to fire."

The man quickly bowed and nervously shouted to the gunners sitting below.

"Ready forward cannons! Target the ship…and fire!"

As the sound of the energy builds in the ship, Darth Vader turns to watch the small ship one last time. He bows his head slightly and whispers under his respirator's steady flow of breathing.

"Nothing shall stand in my way."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The young Jedi girl continues to frantically work the controls inside the small craft; she powers the ship to make a jump for hyperspace and notices a red flashing on her front control panel. The white hair child's eyes fill with horror as she realizes what the sound and light means. Giving a quick glance ahead she suddenly feels the tremor in the Force warning her of what is about to happen. But knowing full well she has little options left, the girl just sheds a tear and closes her eyes with acceptance.

"If it be the will of the Force. I'm coming my Master…I'm coming to join you."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The forward guns now pin point at the small ship and open fire with all its strength at it. In on swift stroke of its incredible energy blast, the pod-like ship is destroyed in a brilliant explosion that sends out a small shockwave and debris everywhere. The cruiser begins to slow down and passes straight through where the small vessel once was, the shielding on the Destroyer just ricochets the floating wreckage off of it's hull and now sets a course back to Naboo to retrieve the rest of the army.

Inside the ship, Darth Vader remains standing at the window with his head lowered down. The silence in the entire bridge is only compromised by the sound of Vader's constant breathing. The entire crew continues about their duties while Commander Altavis stands a few feet away from the Dark Lord looking rather appalled at what they've done. Recomposing himself and turning back to Darth Vader, Altavis now stands at attention while he announces the obvious.

"The ship is destroyed my Lord. What are your orders after we retrieve the rest of the troops?"

"Set a course out of the Naboo System." Vader states as he raises his head back up. "And contact Coruscant…I believe the Emperor wishes to speak with me."

"Very good sir." The Commander nods.

The Sith Lord turns around and briskly walks past the man.

"Have the transmission sent directly to my quarters the instant you receive him."

"Aye, Lord Vader." Altavis says watching him go past.

Darth Vader rushes out of the bridge and turns down one of the corridors at the end, his quick paced walk makes everyone stand out of his way as they see him approach. Droids, Stormtroopers, Officers and the like stand aside as he passes and give a quick salute to him as they fear his presence. As soon as Vader reaches his quarters, he opens the door, steps in and quickly shuts it after him. Pushing a button on the panel beside the doorframe, a low hissing noise sounds throughout the room. Vapor now fills the entire place and the lights dim slightly from all of the mist. Vader's breathing has become erratic as he looks over to a tall cylinder type droid with multiple arms approaching swiftly.

"Remove this helmet now!" The Dark Lord commands.

The droid lets out a few affirming beeps and flashes of light as it obeys. A few arms reach over and unfold to grasp the crown of the dark helmet and lock on tightly as it pulls it off. Sounds of magnetic locks unlinking from the headgear makes the droid lift gently as it raises off of him. Two more arms unfold out of the robot as it now removes the mask part of his headpiece. The burnt face of Anakin Skywalker now comes into view as the droid pulls away from the man and places the helmet and mask on the top of itself like a resting podium for the Dark Lord's important respirator.

Vader now breathes in the thick layer of misty air and finds a bench close by to sit himself down. His scars are deep and his flesh is tender and pink in all the spots where the scalding of the fires had seared him. As he sat there breathing in the chemical vapor that keeps him alive, his humanity began to show through his eyes. A face of regret is what he was showing, borderline of breaking down into tears, the emotion in him can no longer be contained. He places his hands up to his face and cradles it lightly as he begins to whimper.

"Lord Vader." The Emperor's voice echoes into the room.

Anakin looks up to see the hovering image of Palpatine staring at him. The faint blue hologram twitches and pulsates as the vapor from the room inter-mixes with the image. The dark suited man quickly kneels before the large head shot of the evil Sith Lord and bows his head.

"What is thy bidding my Master?"

"Why have you removed your mask?" The Emperor questions.

"I needed to breathe, without that thing on, my Master…I felt…I felt…" He stumbles to reply.

The Emperor gazed at him as he kept his head down. He could see his new apprentice was troubled and softened his tone at him.

"You felt trapped inside of it...didn't you?"

"Yes." Vader nods as he looks up at Palpatine.

"It will take some time getting use to wearing it my friend. I will have the droids modify it for you to allow greater air flow."

"Thank you Master." Vader bows. "But it's not just about the mask that makes me feel trapped."

"I've heard about the situation that has happened on Naboo." The Emperor says tilting his head back slightly. "While it was a necessary action, it was also foolish of you to be so swift about it. If this takeover of Naboo had reached the ears of those on the senate…"

"I know…forgive me Master." Vader quickly apologizes.

"I sense you have regret at what you've done." Palpatine states as he closes his eyes and uses the Force to probe Vader's mind. "I sense a great confusion within you. You mind is full of questions and doubt."

"Memories of the past haunt me my Master." Vader says looking back up at the hovering hologram. "I begin to wonder if what I've done was the right thing to do. Without my mother, without my wife…what do I have left? The Darkside gives me such strength…yet I feel a part of me struggling to justify all that I've done."

"Don't give in to those doubts Lord Vader." Palpatine quickly advises. "The Darkside of the Force is the power you need to guide you through this. They're loss to you is a tragedy to be sure…but they are with you my friend, they are there to give you support and the courage to carry on to help in forging a lasting peace in the galaxy."

"Perhaps…." Vader says as he tries to make sense of his words.

"Trust in the Darkside my friend." The Emperor smiles. "Together, you and I, shall be the ones to rule this galaxy and maintain the everlasting peace for all eternity. No more wars, no more deaths…everything you had dreamed it would be will come to pass. Only together in the Darkside of the Force shall we discover the secrets of the universe and control the destiny of life itself!"

"Yes." Vader nods in agreement. "Yes my Master! Control is what I seek…the Jedi were holding me back and jealous of my desire to change the fates, but I'll show them…I'll show them all…I am the true master of the Force!"

The Emperor laughs with great pride as he watches Darth Vader rise to his feet and clutch his fists in rage.

"Good….Gooood!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Kessel System.

On a small remote planet with in, the transport carrying the refugees sits docked on the side of a trade outpost nestled on top of a plateau. The planet is full of the ridges that pockmark the face of its surface. The low yellowish dawn tinge of the atmosphere dulls and notice of color, the brilliance of the reflected sun off the sands makes it hard to keep eyes focused, and even the air itself is hard to breath because of the altitude of the plateaus themselves. A harsh environment to have a port of trade, but as the many passengers step out of the various exits of the vessel, many welcome the pit stop to do some shopping and trading before they can move on. But waiting outside for all those disembarking is a group of Stormtroopers and a few Imperial officers. Positioned at each exit of the craft, the troops question all who step off and search their belongings before letting them pass through.

Taking notice of the troops, the group of Jedi wrap their newly bought clothes and robes to conceal their identities.

"We can't fool them Master B'Ni…they'll spot us for sure." Laytana says stepping back in fear.

The old Jedi man takes her hand in his and clutches it firmly.

"Have faith in the Force my child. We will pass but only if we don't act and sound like Jedi Knights. We must shroud our thoughts and use our words carefully to sway them to see the truth in our new identities."

"You mean…lie." She says peering at him.

"Exactly." The old man giggles at her honest wit. "Surely you remember to do that? I seem to recall you once telling quite the fib to your Jedi instructors when missing your lightsaber lessons. Back in your Padawan days that is."

The woman gives a snicker as she remembers that moment in her life. She gives a strong inhale and nods to him to proceed down the rusted ramp leading them to the soldiers below. The young boy, Lenko, wraps his drab tattered grey looking clothes and makes sure his face is covered. Only his eyes are visible as the layered cloth hides all of his features. The Jedi group quickly trots down the ramp with the other refugees and try to blend in as they rejoin the crowds.

"Halt! You three…" One of the Stormtroopers commands at them as they reach the bottom. "Over here. State your names and destinations."

Resting his hands on Lenko's shoulders, the old Jedi Master begins to speak and weakens his eyes to look frail.

"Please sir, we are only mere moisture farmers on our way home." He says to them with a gentle tone. "My name is Li Nok…and this is my daughter Seytan, and my grandson Lenko."

"Moisture farmers huh?" An Imperial soldier says as he approaches them. "Seems to be many of them on this ship."

"The Outer Rim is full of dry planets dear sir. The demand for crops and water farms is a necessity out there." The old man smiles.

The soldier, dressed in a sharp looking grey uniform, walks around them all and studies them from head to foot. His eyes are fixed on Laytana, fully clothed and wrapped in woven beige cloak, the beauty in her face makes him take note of her especially.

"Do you have identifications, any papers to prove your claim?" The soldier says as he asks the B'Ni without glancing at him. His eyes only now lock onto Laytana's face.

"I regret not sir." The Jedi Master replies. "All of our documents were taken during the Clone Wars. The Droid Army impounded us just as many others were on this transport."

The man spins around to face him.

"How very troubling. Then like the others that do not have the proper identification, you must now be questioned in a separate area to obtain the truth in your claim."

"But you don't need to detain us." The old man says moving his hand slightly.

"We don't need to detain you." The soldier agreed with a glazed look.

"Our claim is completely valid and in order."

"Everything is in order and your claim is valid." The soldier states again.

"We can go about our business."

"You can go about your business…."

"We can move on and not waste anymore of your time."

The soldier nods in agreement and looks at the Stormtroopers standing guard.

"These people can move on, I won't waste my time on them." He announces to the troops.

The Stormtroopers look at each other momentarily and step aside. The Jedi group bows to them all and slip away back into the crowd. The soldier gives a look of confusion as he thinks about what he said, but shakes it off as he signals the next refugee group over to his area. Laytana gives the old Jedi master a look of relief and closes her eyes in the same respect. The young Padawan looks up at B'Ni with confusion as they walk quickly and scrunches his nose.

"Why did he let us go? I thought he was going to imprison us back there?"

"The Force my young Lenko…" The old man huffs as they walk briskly. "It has a power to alter those with weak minds. Making them easy to suggestion…"

"Is that the Jedi Hand Wave?" The boy says motioning his own hand.

"Well, not the proper term for it my young one." The Jedi Master chuckles. "But yes…in time you'll learn of that. But for now…let us concentrate on finding another ship to take us to the Outer Rim."

The trio continues on into the trading port as they soon get past the last group of Stormtroopers standing guard near by. Well behind them, a dark cloaked individual keeps an eye on B'Ni and the others. The hood covers his head and darkness shrouds his face from being seen. Watching from his position, the being once again raises an arm up to activate the forearm computer. This time a small screen with alien language flashes with green text scrolling on it. The individual taps the buttons with its black-gloved hands to add more of the text, and as it is finished similar red language scrolls next underneath and blinks as it ends. The being lowers the arm and continues on to follow them in the crowded trading hub.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Coruscant

The doors to Palpatine's office open briskly as the Senator of Naboo; Jar Jar Binks comes walking in calm manner. His posture has improved vastly since becoming a dignitary of Naboo, not long ago he was a bumbling, hunched over Gungan that had few manners to speak of and was very naive about all that was happening. Now after serving many years in senate, with the help of the former Queen Padme Amidala, he had become a regal diplomat of their home world. As he continued to glide in with his long robes of green, gold and brown, his segmented eyes darted about the room to see where the Emperor was waiting for him.

Palaptine was facing the window and looking outside to the maze of buildings and traffic glittering in the distance as the sun was fading away behind it. Like a black specter of death, he remained motionless even when Jar Jar entered the room.

"You'za wantin' to see me, My Lord?" Jar Jar asks as he finally spots him standing there.

"Yes, Senator." The evil man replies back. "Please do come in."

Jar Jar Binks walks all the way up to the desk of the Emperor and stands over it as he continues to keep his eyes focused on the man's back to him.

"Is'a good timin' you be gettin' me…" The Gungan nervously grins. "Me'za was about to gettin' a ride back to Naboo before you called me'za here."

"Yes I know." The Emperor states as he now turns around to face him. "No doubt you long to have some rest in the swamps before coming back for another lengthy session."

"You'za got that'n right…uh…Palpy…Emperor….Sir." Jar Jar says struggling to address him properly.

"Tell me Jar Jar…" The man questions as he walks around the table to him. "Have you heard anything from Naboo of late? Any communications, data streams, rumors from other senators about what's been going on back home?"

Jar Jar takes a minute to think, he taps his upper lip and quirks his head about as he mulls over anything the Emperor is talking about. He simply shakes his head negatively and smiles.

"Nope. Me'za no hear nothin. But now you mention it…it's a kinda spooky dat me'za no hear nothing for such a long-o time."

"Indeed, my friend." The evil man grins. "But your positive nothing has been said or spoken to you in the last few hours or so?"

Jar Jar's eyes dim slightly as he looks at him with curious expression.

"Me'za positive. Why you so interested in askin' me this? Did somethin' happen while me'za away?"

"Of course not my friend. Nothing what so ever." Palpatine smiles again as he pats him on the shoulder. "I was only curious. Like you I long for home as well. Perhaps the time is right for you to get some time off…a much needed…rest."

Jar Jar looks at Palptine's hand as he rests it on his shoulder and gives another curious gaze at him. The Sith Emperor began to giggle slightly and proceeded to go around his desk and sit back into his large dark throne-like chair.

"Safe journey home Jar Jar Binks."

The Gungan bows to him.

"Me'za take my leave now. Good bye for now, My Lord."

As Jar Jar walks out of the room and the doors close, Palpatine's smile continues to grow as he taps a button on his chair arm console.

"Mardolu, instruct a group of fighters to intercept Senator Bink's ship the minute it is out in space."

"Yes, my lord." Mardolu replies.

"Tell them to obliterate it completely when all other near by vessels are out of scanning range."

"It will be done, Emperor."

As he switches off the button again, Palpatine leans back in his chair with a satisfied look and giggles with insanity.

"Good bye….Jar Jar Binks."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Cruising in the Star Destroyer Revenge, Darth Vader enters the bridge again and strides over to Commander Altavis talking to other officers. When Vader enters any room, the soldiers and crew always turn their heads to see him, fear comes into their eyes as they watch him go past; breathing in that cold and robotic fashion always sends a chill down their spines. This was a powerful figure no one should dare question.

"Have we finally regrouped with the others?" Vader asks the Commander.

Altavis nods as he ends his conversation with the other officer and turns to face the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Yes, my lord. All but the remaining garrison on Naboo has returned. We're ready to proceed on our mission once more."

"Excellent Commander." Vader breathes. "The time to get underway is now. Set a course for the Alderaan system."

"Alderaan? But Lord Vader, that is a major deviation in our scheduled search perimeter."

Vader nods in agreement as he places both hands on his belt.

"The Emperor instructed we proceed there at once to search the planet. He has some reservations about Senator Organa's loyalty to the Empire."

"Bail is no fool my lord." Altavis states to him. "If we go to his world directly, he'll suspect something."

Vader begins to pace slowly as he thinks about it.

"I have no doubt he will protest. Organa has been a loyal member of the Senate for some time, but he was one that voiced concern about the Clone Wars from the very beginning. He was also a strong supporter of the Jedi and of the Council. It is our duty to inspect his world to make sure no Jedi are residing there in secret."

"And if he is not?"

"Then there will be no measures taken against him, but we will keep a close eye on his actions from this point on."

Altavis strokes his chin with a look of unease. Darth Vader stops pacing before him and stares down at the man.

"Is there a problem Commander?"

"No." The man replies as he looks up with caution. "No my Lord. If it is the Emperor's command then I shall carry out that order."

"Good." Vader breathes. "Then prepare for lightspeed at once and notify me when we've arrived."

"Yes, Lord Vader." Altavis bows.

The Sith Lord exits the bridge and walks down the corridor leading back to his chambers. Altavis watches him vanish from sight and begins to instruct the crew as he turns back around. The officers scurry about the bridge and begin to operate the controls as they set course.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Stay close to me Lenko."

The old Jedi man says to the young boy watching the crowd. The trio of disguised Jedi sifts through the noisy traffic of aliens in the main market place. Many shop keeps have displayed their wares for all to see in the narrow streets, the hanging creatures for food and plants of rare varieties dazzle the passer-bys. Lenko has never witnessed such multi-ethnic peoples in one place before, even though he was in the war with the Jedi Knights, he never saw much of what any planet had to offer. He had been in the Temple for most of his life, never seeing the outside world or the various cultures. In the war, he wasn't much of a fighter, but rather only a helper to his former master as he maintained the ships and carried the supplies.

"Be wise to your own person my boy." The old man continues to speak. "There are many thieves and beggars that tend to use large crowds to rob individuals not paying attention."

Lenko nods without looking at the man and continues to give a wondrous gaze at everything around him. Laytana tries to keep herself covered with the cloak as people push all around. She looks ahead to see for any chance of the crowd thinning out and gives a sigh of disappointment.

"We need to find a place to sit down for awhile. My feet are killing me already in these borrowed shoes."

B'Ni gives her a hug with his other arm and chuckles at her grumbling.

"I told you those ones were a poor choice. Do not worry my child, there's a bar not too far from here where we can rest."

"Have you been here before Master?" Lenko asks.

"Once." The man smiles. "When I was young Jedi Knight...this place wasn't as widely used as it is today. The bar was the only thing out here back then, a good place for anyone to hide or find services for the right price."

"Services?" Laytana questions with a raised brow at him.

"Bounty hunters, smugglers, assassins…" The Jedi Master explains. "Those kinds of services my dear. Even with in our great boarders of the Republic, these criminals and outcasts were thriving…it was a problem that never seemed to go away no matter what the council or galactic senate did."

"Well…" Laytana smirks. "It is a large galaxy. At least we were able to maintain monitor and keep track of these places."

"You'd be surprised just how many there were Laytana." He laughs. "But yes…I agree…at least we were aware of them."

As the trio continues to push through the masses, the dark cloaked follower behind them tries to keep a steady pace from a distance. The individual notices a narrow alley in-between the shops and quickly steps into it to get ahead of the group. Large enough for one or two people, the being walks through the maze of lane ways and tries to remember the quickest route. Taking a moment to pause in the center of it all. It switches on the wrist communicator and a holographic image begins to appear above it. The faint blue image fizzles and scrolls as the face of Jabba The Hutt appears.

"Ah! Garindan…" The giant crime boss slug announces in his alien language. "It's about time you called in."

"I've located the wanted Jedi being broadcast by the Empire" The Kubindi spy reports in its strange language of muffled squeaks. "Their bounty is a large price..."

Jabba laughs loudly as he hears the news and licks his lips.

"I hope it's enough to pay off your debts you owe me? Otherwise your head will be on the bounty as well."

"There are three of them. So it should be enough to do just that." The creature again speaks back him. "I'll follow them closely and inform the Imperial Troops to claim the money."

Jabba inhales for a second and blinks in thought. He soon raises his hand as it appears in the holographic image and gestures to him.

"You'll follow them…but don't alert the soldiers until you find out their destination. It can be used as a means to increase the payment for information."

The Kubindi creature snickers at Jabba's advice as it gives him an advantage he'd never thought of.

"You always did know how to make more money Jabba."

"This will be the greatest time of our lives Garindan…" The big slug grins. "A profitable revenge against those cursed Jedi for slowing our trade and slave auctions."

The creature holds back his hood to reveal its long grey trunk and dark goggled covered eyes. A sound in the alley made the alien look quickly down the paths and make sure no one was watching him.

"I've got to get a move on Jabba…if I am to make this bounty I'll need to find who they get transport from."

Jabba nods and relaxes his eyes.

"Then I suggest you get going, claim this reward on them…and maybe I'll forget about your other debts you owe."

"You are merciful mighty Jabba." The creature bows to him.

"So long as you don't fail me Garindan…my offer of mercy comes only once."

The holographic image switches off quickly and the Kubindi creature lowers his wrist slowly. He knows if he doesn't get the money, Jabba will spare no expense to have him killed. That's the price of being in debt to the galaxy's biggest gangster. The spy quickly covers his head up again and rushes down the narrow pathway.


	9. Chapter 9

The Jedi refugees enter the gruff looking noise-filled bar; music and laugher fill the air within this small establishment, a haven to all the scum of the galaxy seeking pleasures both of drinks and sex. As the three walk down the steps and make their way over to a table, a feline looking waitress eyes the group and snickers at them.

"Isn't he a bit young to be brought into a place like this gramps?" She glares at the old Jedi Master.

"What's a matter my dear, afraid of not getting any business out of the boy?"

She just snickers again at him and winks.

"Suit yourself, who am I to question a Jedi."

Both Lenko and Laytana give a shocked expression and stare at the old master. His eyes are fixed on the waitress, the cat-like woman is older and out of shape, the few clothes she wears are skimpy and yet suppose to be seductive to all customers. There is a hint of wisdom in those slit eyes of hers, the fading orange fur and drooping whiskers is a sign that she is quite in her later prime years. The old man gives a smirk at first and then belts out a big laugh as he nods in recognition.

"Hard to believe you're still here Semora. It is good to see you."

"Like wise I'm sure." The woman blinks at him with lust. "I was wondering when you'd come back and scratch my itch."

As she begins to purr at him, the young boy and female Jedi give a disgusted reaction as the two flirt. Hard enough for a kid like Lenko to wrap his mind around seducing women, but even more repulsive for Laytana to even think of the old Jedi master and this aged cat woman having relations of any sort. B'Ni suddenly snaps out of his admiration for the waitress and resumes to talking in a more business like tone.

"Uhm…anyway." He gulps. "We're looking for transportation…any chance there's someone in here willing to escort a family of…farmers?"

She too returns to a more un-sexual nature and tilts her head to the left of the room.

"Over there, table nine. If you want the most direct route and a fast ship. He comes here regularly…"

"Is he reliable, Semora?" The old man questions.

The cat woman laughs and pats his shoulder gently.

"Can't blame ya for asking. The last one wasn't my fault B'ni…he's pretty good. And more to the point…he usually doesn't attract a lot of attention if you know what I mean."

With one last wink to him and the others standing before her, she returns to her duties and serves the customers their drinks. The three Jedi walk slowly over to the table she had mentioned and carefully inspected the room as they strolled.

"Why do I get the feeling you've been here more then you say you have?" Laytana quips.

"Well, perhaps there was a few more times I was here…it was all business let me assure you." The old man admits.

Laytana shakes her head in disbelief, while Lenko tries to resist gazing at the various patrons looking down towards him as they pass.

"Keep your minds focused and watch your back in here." The old man warns. "This place can be a little rough."

"Can we trust that…waitress friend of yours?" Laytana whispers to him.

"I've trusted her a great number of times in the past…" He smiles back at her. "She's only let me down once. But as she's said...it wasn't her fault."

"That's comforting." The female Jedi sighs.

They reached the table together and made sure no one was eyeing them sit. Hard not to be noticed with a small child in an adult setting, but still no eyes seemed to stay fixed on them for too long. The table was small and out of the way, shoved in a corner and slightly dim in lighting as a faulty light hovered above the table they all sat down at. As they perched themselves in, they noticed a grey bearded man drinking heavily before them. He was handsome for his rugged years, white hair with a wisp of dark grey on the sides. A Caucasian human that looked like he'd been through a few scrapes in his life, a few scars graced his right cheek and tattoo on the top of his left hand. The symbol on it was faded; the ink had absorbed into his skin and made any detail of it barely noticeable.

As the man chugged away at a bottle of dark liquor, the old Jedi Master cleared his throat to announce their presence. The drinking man soon stopped to peer his eyes open and swallowed the amount he still had in his mouth. He placed the bottle down and wiped his lower lip of the excess liquid.

"What can I do for you?" He said after a slow belch. "Or should I say…what is it you can do for me? Huh? Heheh!"

"We're looking for passage off of here." Laytana roughly says to him.

"And here I thought you'd come for the atmosphere and carnal delights."

B'Ni raises his hand to Laytana to back off and leans in closer to the gentleman swirling his bottle as if to take another drink.

"We are but simple farmers sir. Is there a way you could take us back to our home…we'll pay you of course…."

"How much?" The man quickly asks.

"What?"

"How much will you pay me?"

The old Jedi master leans back slowly and looks at the man while sums it out in his mind.

"We can give you fifty now...and one hundred once we reach our destination."

The pilot laughs and takes a quick drink from his bottle.

"A hundred and fifty credits? You must be joking. I've never worked for so little."

"That's a lie." Lenko says peering at him. "You've worked for less then eighty and you know it."

Laytana scowls at the boy and shakes her head negatively. He was using the Force to expose the man's fib and also inadvertently giving away who they really were to this pilot. For now his eyes grew at wonder that the child could point out such a number he's never admitted to anyone before.

"Please Lenko." The old Jedi master pats the boy on the head. "Do not interrupt…I am doing the bartering. Understand?"

The boy nods and gives a sigh.

"You're Jedi…ain't ya?" The pilot whispers low to them.

"Not at all." The old man states with a blank look. "We're simply farmers...looking for a ride back home."

"Farmers huh?" The man snickers as he takes another drink. "Well, makes no difference to me. Farmers or…Jedi…I still take who ever pays me."

Laytana rises out of her seat and stares him down.

"Then take us now."

With a wave of her hand, she begins to use the Force.

"You will take us off this planet and accept what we have."

The man just blinks at her actions and gives a loud laugh, that in turn is followed with him coughing wildly as he tries to control himself again. Laytana looks puzzled by his reaction, but B'Ni closes his eyes and places his fingers to bridge of his nose in disappointment.

"Lady, I hate to brake it too ya. But that Jedi thing…won't work on me." The bearded man states in a happy tone. "Its your misfortune that I, Den Solo…have to much brains for that sort of mind trick."

She quickly sits back down beside the old man and gives a surprised gawk at him.

"If this is how you expect to find transport? Best of luck to ya." Den snickers. "I've got other places to be and other bars to waste my time in."

As he tries to get up out of his seat, the old Jedi master grabs his arm to stop him from leaving. As the two look at one another, Den gets the message and returns to his spot. B'Ni folds his hands together in a reserved manner and calmly resumes his negotiation.

"How about we pay you eighty now…and then hundred when we reach Tatooine."

"Tatooine?" The pilot repeats with surprise. "Are you trying to get to that dust bin of a planet? Forget it. You'll never make it there."

"Why?" Laytana questions.

"Because of two reasons." The man explains. "First, the new Empire has complete control over the flow of traffic to that outer rim territory. Especially when they're looking for Jedi trying to flee their grasp. And secondly, Jabba the Hutt will sell you out the minute you try to find another mode of transport from his world. That slippery slug has almost everyone in his debt if you know what I mean. Everyone but me that is…"

"You're not in his debt?" The woman asks in a mocking tone.

"Not if I can help it lady." Solo proudly states. "I'm too much of a local star system traveler. I do honest fares not illegal shipments. But the way things are going…seems like my job will shortly become illegal no matter what I do. This Empire that's begun…they've really started cracking down on all space traffic like you wouldn't believe."

"I believe it." The old man smirks. "So what do you suggest would be an ideal place for…farmers to go."

Den Solo rubs his bearded face in thought and then taps the table with his two right fingers.

"Meet me at gate 49 and I'll take you to someone that might help."

"Help? Us?" The old man says with surprise. "I take it you're accepting our generous offer?"

"Look…I got no beef with Jedi. In fact, I was just in shock to hear of their collapse along with the Republic. And after helping in a few refugee relocations from the Clone Wars, I can see why having them around was a good thing. They were there for the people of the Republic; they tried to free many systems that fell. You want help? You need to regroup someplace else…I got just the thing for ya."

"Which is what?" Laytana now questions.

"You'll just have to trust me on it." He smiles at her. "Docking bay 49…in one hour. Got it?"

B'Ni nods in agreement and shakes his hand. Solo gets out of his seat and casually leaves the bar as he flips a credit coin at the bartender.

"Thanks for the drink."

The three Jedi huddle around the table and give a look of confusion.

"Do we trust him?" Lenko inquires.

"What choice do we have?" The old man sighs. "I sense no danger around him."

"We've been fooled before." Laytana notes. "Just remember…the Darkside is clouding everything to us now."

"Indeed." The old man breathes out as he leans back and strokes his white beard. "But I would rather blindly go where others fear to tread. It may actually be the right thing for us to do."

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Cruising through the depths of space, the Alderaanian vessel Tantive IV, made its way back to the home world. Inside the ship, Senator Bail Organa sat in the conference room view over data pads of the daily business of Coruscant and his planet. Dressed his clean grey robes and white silken shirt, the Senator slowly swiveled back and fourth in his dark grey chair that stuck out from the all white surroundings. The room was pristine in appearance, white walls, dark grey floor that nearly shone from the white lights beaming from the ceiling. Bail was sipping on a cup of tea from an antique looking cup as he held it up in a formal manner. The entire room filled with the sound of the ship's propulsion engines, a low hum that seemed to be white noise in the background. As the Senator took another long sip of his tea, he placed the pad down on to the table and sat back into his chair with a sigh of boredom.

The daily life of a Senator is one of tedium; progress reports, planetary manifests, trade negotiations, political discussions and matters of state plague the overwhelmed man as he rubs his forehead temple from all the bureaucracy. Before the Empire began, the matters were much more easier to deal with, now they pile up in a never-ending stack of one problem after another. With no Jedi around to help ease the tensions in the galaxy, it's as if order itself is falling apart before his eyes. The Emperor has done his damage and now all the star systems are paying the price. Placing his tea back onto the long glass table, he turns the chair away from it and leans back resting his eyes. He had only just started to relax when a chime sounded in the room.

"Forgive the intrusion, Senator. I need to talk with you." A male voice announces over the intercom.

"Come in Captain Antilles." Bail inhales as he rises up in his seat.

The large doors to the room slide away and Captain Raymus Antilles steps in quickly with a small flat rectangular object that looks like green plastic. He hands it to the Senator sitting directly ahead and watches Organa look at him with an inquisitive gaze.

"We just received this transmission from Senator Binks of Naboo."

Bail spins around in his chair and slides the thin plastic data chip into a slot on the glass table. A holographic screen appears over the top end of the table he's sitting at and begins to read the scrolling alien text.

"This is all you got?" Bail questions. "Its incomplete."

"I know sir." Antilles sighs. "That's why I wanted to show you. This message is at least a quarter of a cycle old. We haven't heard of anything else from his ship since then."

"He was suppose to contact me about his discussion with Palpatine." Senator Bail winces. "Could it be stellar interference? Or a equipment failure?"

"I checked on that sir. I even contacted a Bothan envoy that was due to pass through their last known coordinates."

"And?"

"They had no problems communicating with us from that area of space." Antilles states as he walks around the table and faces Organa. "There was no sign of Jar Jar's ship, even at max speed they would have had to run into each other. And yet the found nothing…except…"

Bail glared at the man as he paused for a second.

"Except?" Bail inquired.

Antilles sat in the chair beside him and stared at him.

"Except they found debris. Debris that looked large enough to be a ship."

Bail gave a wide-eyed look and leaned in to him.

"What kind of ship? Did they extract any of it to confirm the origin?"

"Sir." The captain began to speak in a hesitant tone. "They did bring some of it aboard, just for the sake of claiming salvage, but they told me it was…it was definitely from Naboo."

Bail gasped in horror and held his hand to his mouth as if he was going to be sick. He rose out of his chair and walked to the nearest wall as he leaned against it.

"Infact…" Raymus continues. "It was the Senator's ship. It has a distinct hull configuration that only Nabooian craftsman could make. I didn't believe them at first myself…so I asked them to check it again. There was no doubt in their findings…it was Senator Bink's ship."

Organa was speechless, horrified and stunned that Binks was killed on his way home. Wiping the forming tears from his eyes and giving a quick sniffle, the Senator turned to the captain and tried to remain composed.

"Thank the Bothans for the verification."

"Yes sir." Antilles nods. "I already did."

Bail returns to his chair and lets out a long depressed sigh.

"They were right. It was going to happen sooner then we'd hope."

"Pardon sir?"

Bail folds his arms and eyes the captain.

"My friends. Our friends I should say. The Alliance…they warned me of this. They had a feeling this Empire was nothing more then a death sentence to democracy. I told them we might have time, which Palpatine would be too busy to begin anything right away…but they knew. His lust for power knows no bounds."

"What are we going to do sir?" Antilles says with bewildered gaze. "Should we start warning everyone about Jar Jar Binks assassination? Maybe give them time to flee themselves?"

"No." Bail waves his finger at him with determination. "No, no…we can't let this get out. The minute the Emperor catches wind of it he'll launch an all out war on those trying to escape. Last thing we need is more deaths, more chaos…we need to purge ourselves of all we know and empty our thoughts of this discovery."

"Easier said then done, sir." The captain scoffs. "We're not the Jedi."

Bail stood for a second in an off gaze trance.

"We could sure use their help right about now. But we have to do it Captain, start erasing all flight logs and databanks of that transmission. Download one single copy for myself alone."

Raymus nods at his commands and salutes him quickly.

"It will be done sir."

Leaving the room in a hurry, the captain sprints out the doors before they have the chance to even open all the way. But as he just leaves and heads down the all white corridor, another officer steps in with a report he hands to Bail.

"Sir!"

"Yes, what is it?"

"We just received a message from your office on Coruscant." The officer tries to speak out of breath. "There's an Imperial Ship heading for our planet with orders to search."

"What!" Bail gasps. "Are they certain?"

"Yes sir." The young male officer nods. "They managed to intercept the communication with the Imperial vessel…someone called Darth Vader is leading the mission."

Bail grabs the man and quickly heads for the bridge.

"We've got to send a warning…let them prepare and…"

"Sir." The young officer interrupts. "Its too late. They're in our space already."

Bail stops as he hears the news and leans helplessly against the corridor wall. In his eyes there was nothing but panic and a gaunt face of horror.

"Leia." He utters from his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

The Star Destroyer Revenge comes within Alderaan's orbit and slowly cruises along the axis. Inside the massive Imperial vessel, Darth Vader stands on the bridge looking out of the main window with his arms crossed together behind him. The view of the planet sends a light blue shine against the Sith Lord's polished armor and helmet. The reflection of the world's crest shimmers in his dark oval eyes.

Commander Altavis steps out of the lower floor control area and clicks his heals with pride.

"We've arrived my lord."

"I can see that commander…stating the obvious is not necessary." The hollowed voice of Vader breathes out to him.

"Yes, sorry."

Vader turns around to face him and unhooks his arms to allow his cape to wrap around his body again.

"Senator Organa will no doubt arrive soon. I want to investigate this planet before he arrives. Is that clear commander?"

Altavis jerks his head slightly and gives a slight grin.

"Completely sir."

The dark Sith steps towards the man and gazes down as he hovers over him.

"No mistakes this time, Altavis. I want troops on the surface, in every sector, in every location, wherever a small band of Jedi might hide. The mountains, the forest, everywhere and anywhere they might seek shelter. Take a squadron of fighters and scan the planet piece by piece."

The commander just gulps in fear and salutes him.

"It will be done my Lord."

"Make sure it is…Commander." Vader breathes out as he passes by him.

The dark lord of the Sith makes his way to the elevator and turns around as the doors close to take him down. Altavis gives an uneasy glance at the planet they orbit and folds his arms together lost in thought.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

In the capital city on Alderaan, walking through the vast sliver and glass corridors of the royal palace. A royal guard and the city's minister approach the Queen Breha Organa. Both seem to rush to her as they bring the dire news.

"My lady…" The Minister gasps out of breath. "There is an Imperial Ship in orbit demanding they search our planet."

"What ever for?" Breha questions to them.

"For Jedi my Queen." The Caucasian guard states. "It has been decreed that all planets will be searched…by order of the Emperor."

"Well tell them they have no authority here. I forbid a search." She scowls in anger. "If they have a problem with that they can take it up with my husband…"

"Madame please." The Minister begs. "It's too late to deny them. They're landing as we speak. They will be in the city in minutes."

Shocked by the sudden news of it, she quickly runs down the hall as the men follow behind her. She finally understands why they were so frantic to find her. The only thought on her mind was protecting that of her daughter, Leia. She and the others dart down the many well-lit corridors of the sculpted building of glass and silver steel. Impressive architecture that would make any stand in awe of it's sheer wonder and design, truly this was a world of utter beauty and harmony. If this were any other stately arrival, the Queen would be a welcoming hostess and show them the wonders of their capital. But she's heard about the new Emperor and ill fate of the Jedi from his rise. Her husband Bail told her of all what has happened and of the change of direction the Senate has fallen into. He even told her about Leia.

"Majesty where are you going?" The guard shouts at her. "We need to get you to the main courtyard to greet the Imperial guests if we are to be cooperative!"

"I must tend to my daughter first. I won't leave her alone during all this."

"I will summon the nanny for you m'lady!" The minister says trying to comfort her. "She will look after her until this inspection is over."

"No…No!" Breha growls. "I must protect her."

The sound of the passing imperial fighters echo through the halls and tremble the ground as they sprint. Through the huge vertical windows of the palace, the ships can be seen flying low over the lush green landscape of Alderaan. Both the Minister and the Royal Guard were glancing in horror at the sight of so many fighters flying in formation over the vast city and it's surrounding territory. As they both paused in their steps, Queen Breha continued on towards a room a few feet away and passed through the opening doors. Inside the crystal like room was the sleeping child. Leia was at the very end with an oval window shining a light down onto her elaborate sliver crib, the artwork and detail of the etchings on it where the visions of masterful artisans. The pink silk sheets and embroidered lace pillows nestled the baby as she slept in her bed. Princess Leia Organa, an angel in her adoptive mother's eyes, one that must be protected from any harm.

"I must protect you." She whispers as she approaches the crib.

Stroking the sleeping girl's face, the adoptive mother kisses her lightly on the forehead.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The large Imperial Shuttle had already landed on the docking pad close to the main capital. Darth Vader stepped down out of the shuttle with a group of Imperial soldiers that had their weapons firmly in hand. As the Dark Lord of the Sith walked across the platform, an Alderaan soldier approached him and held his hand up to gesture his halting from proceeding any further.

"By order of the Queen and the Republic of Alderaan…we protest this hostel action and…"

Vader quickly interrupted him by using the force to lift him up and slowly crush his throat from speaking.

"We are here on official Imperial business." The Sith Lord stated.

As the man continued to hover over the platform, Vader and his armed escorts passed by and continued on into the city. The man finally dropped down as he was released and violently gasped for air. The strangle hold on him was overwhelming and felt as if he was going to die. As he took in deep breaths, he took out his communicator from his utility belt and activated it.

"They're….they're coming….tell….the Queen…"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Picking up the child from her bed, Breha wraps a blanket around Leia and proceeds to walk out the room. But before she can step out the door, the Minister bursts in with a nervous expression.

"You're majesty…quickly…they're coming. Please go and greet them in a friendly manner. I will look after the baby."

"No. We must not let them near her." She demands.

"Very well, come I'll take you to a secluded spot and perhaps we can stall the Imperial envoy till you are ready to meet."

As the two turn to walk out together, a pair of Stormtroopers enter holding their guns in a threatening manner and push the two back inside.

"Stay where you are! Nobody move!" The trooper on the left commands.

"How dare you enter these chambers! Who do you think you are?"

"We are the Empire." A booming voice replies.

The respirator breathing of the tall, black dressed Sith Lord causes the Queen to recoil in fear as she watches him step into the room like the specter of death.

"And as such…we have the right to inspect all worlds for traitors." Vader continues as he paces around them. "Even those that are loyal to the Emperor…and you are loyal are you not?"

The woman takes a deep gulp and nods.

"We've always been loyal to the Republic…the Empire will also receive our loyalty. Nothing has changed."

"Comforting to know." Vader muses. "Alderaan was also loyal to the Jedi Order, support was always strong for them too. Now that they have been branded traitors and enemies of the Empire…do you now still remain loyal to them?"

The Queen rocks the baby as she stirs from her deep slumber and begins to cry in hunger. Looking at Vader as he stops in front of her, she stares back at him with complete focus.

"We have no loyalty to them anymore. Whatever the Empire decides is best is what we will agree with."

Vader tilts his head back and probes her mind for the truth. Convinced of her statement he just nods and rests his hands on his belt.

"A wise decision, your majesty."

The baby continues to cry louder and makes Vader look down at her.

"I was unaware that you and the Senator had a child."

"We've been trying for some time."

"Highly unlikely that you should bare one now…" Darth Vader states, as he looks closer at her.

Breha steps back from him like the protective mother she is and continues to rock Leia in an effort to quiet her.

"We adopted her. Just recently." She says cuddling the baby. "The Clone Wars left many families torn apart. Many were left homeless and children left without parents to care for them. My husband and I adopted her from an outpost of refugees…she'd be sold as a slave if it weren't for us."

Vader seemed to jerk his head back as he heard that. He knew what it was like to be a slave, a child one at that. He could sympathize with the fact that the girl would be better off living with privilege that he never had. But then again, seeing how most royalty lives, it also disgusted him at how some growing up in such environments turned them into such spoiled brats. He probed the woman's mind to see if she was in fact telling the truth, but all he could get was the feeling she had when the child was brought home to her. A repeating thought that seemed only too natural for a loving parent. Vader dismissed her thoughts and turned around to the two stormtroopers still holding their weapons at them.

With a slight gesture to them, the guards lowered their guns and placed them by their sides. The tension in the room was now gone, Vader turned back to her and folded his arms.

"Once we've completed our search and found no evidence of Jedi….then we will take our leave of you. But don't resist us."

The woman finally manages to rock Leia into a lull and stares back at the towering dark lord.

"We're a peaceful world. We have no weapons here. There is no reason to resist, as I keep telling you over and over…we are loyal to the Empire."

"Then you have nothing to fear." Vader simply states.

Taking one last look at the baby, the dark lord turns about and walks out of the room. The two Stormtroopers follow behind and walk beside him as he strides down the hall. The Queen gives a soft sigh of relief and kisses the baby. The minister also lets out a long breath and smirks at the woman with satisfaction.

"The danger is over my lady."

"No." She sharply replies. "The danger has just begun…for all of us."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Meanwhile, back in the Kessel System, on a small planetary outpost, the three Jedi wander about the streets searching for the port where Den Solo awaits them. Lenko walks a few feet in front as he scans the massive metallic doors with the numbers indicated on them. Faded, chipped and looking battered in some respects, the corridor of massive hangers is like stepping into the land of giants. Rather then have an open area to land into, like the ones situated on Tatooine, these ones are embedded in the rock cliffs with constructed ramps and large bridges connecting either side of the huge ravine setting. Jedi Master B'Ni and Laytana keep a steady pace as they watch the small child in front as they periodically check the door numbers as well.

"He shouldn't wander so far ahead." Laytana says with a frustrated tone.

"He's young." The old man sighs at her. "Much like you. Only you are more of an older sole then he is."

"He's a lot younger then me." Laytana peers back at him. "He's just a child."

"Yes, for now." B'Ni nods as he glances over at a door. "But years will pass and he will become as old as you are now. There is only a matter of seven years apart from you…."

Laytana gives him a very stern look and stops him in the middle of their stroll.

"What are you implying?"

The old man smiled at her and just blinked his eyes lightly. The woman gave a roll of her eyes and exhaled in disgust.

"You can't be serious."

"If the Jedi are to endure….then…we must continue the flow of the force."

"That is forbidden." She growls. "Not to mention just utterly immoral and quite shocking to hear a Jedi such as yourself to even think of such a thing!"

"Calm yourself." He replied grabbing her arm as they continue to keep up with the boy now very far ahead of them. "I wasn't implying for you to start something at this date and time. The boy needs to grow up…and it may come sooner then you think. All possibilities must be foreseen if the force is to survive. I only suggested this as one course of action to take…as it were."

"Can we please change the subject? Please?!" She pleads with him.

The old Jedi Master laughs loudly and shakes his head at her question

"Alright…I know you don't want to think about it at this present time. Perhaps he will meet another and spare you the 'immoral' thought of it. I was only pointing out certain necessities when the time comes. Hopefully it won't come to that for you or him."

She lets out a long sigh of relief and un-locks her arm from his.

"I'll be hoping for that too."

Suddenly the padawan Jedi child abruptly stops in his tracks and shouts back to them both.

"I FOUND IT!!"

They could see him pointing and smiling as he waved for them to hurry up. The old man gestured his hand for the boy to calm down as they slowly approached the doors. All three of them finally stood before the orange-red rusting doors and looked around for an activation pad or even a button to access them. But there was nothing to be seen. No entry button, no keypad, not even a link up port for droids to use. It puzzled the two younger Jedi who had never seen this sort of thing before. Everywhere they've ever been to had something to access easily. B'Ni just raised his hand up and slammed it hard on the door twice. The echo was loud outside, but they could also hear it being generated on the inside as well. Suddenly the door started to slowly open up, the sound of rusty metal scraping on the dirt jammed tracks squeaked in a high pitch. They could now see inside and of the two large droids pulling the doors apart for them. It looked rather primitive to see such old robots, lost relics of an ancient time of the galaxy. Still, it was impressive to Lenko, who couldn't help but let out an impressive "wow" as they appeared.

As the big droids finished opening up the bay for them, the Jedi walked inside and saw the ship they were to be riding in.

"You've got to be kidding me." Laytana grumbles. "What a piece of junk."

The ship was small in size, infact it was a dwarf in such a massive hanger like that. The room was round in shape, with a combination of stone and metal walls. The ship itself was slender in appearance, obviously rebuilt over the years, with engines that didn't match the original one that was still left on the back. The cockpit sticks out like a round oval that was molded into the frame of the ship. The octagonal window wraps around it and can see inside where the pilots would sit. The side of the ship had a single door that was down and acted like a ramp into the vessel. It was aged, beaten and looking like it had seen better days. Still the captain came walking out like a proud parent and motioned to it as he greeted them.

"Glad you could make it. There she is...The Razorclaw. She might not look like much, but she's built for speed and easy to get into small areas most ships can't."

"Perfect for smuggling and hiding inside asteroids." The old Jedi smirks.

"Yeah, she can do things most others can't. And she's all mine." Den Solo grins and walks past them rubbing the grease off his hands.

Laytana closes her eyes and shakes her head in disappointment.

"There has got to be another ship we can take."

"What are you talking about?" Lenko says to her. "It's awesome! That thing could out run a fighter no problem!"

The boy goes running aboard and laughs in delight. B'Ni just giggles at the boy's enthusiasm and gives Laytana a tight shoulder hug.

"Like it or not…this is our ride out."

She gives a low moan of disgust and follows the small boy inside the ship. The old Jedi turns back to Den as he returns from cleaning his hands and looks at him with a serious face.

"So what exactly is our destination? If I might be so bold to inquire."

Solo folds his arms together and strokes his beard.

"The outer rim is where you want to go. But I can't take you there in this ship. Small as it is, they'd spot it no problem. Those new cruisers they've got seem to have far better scanning abilities then those used during the clone wars."

"I see." The Jedi mutters.

"I'm taking you to the only place I can. The only place where the Empire isn't searching for Jedi right now. Or small cargo vessels like mine."

"Which is?"

"Muunilinst. It's the only place you can acquire a ship as of right now."

B'Ni gawks at Solo and shakes his head in disagreement.

"No…no, we cannot go back to the core of the system. That's not wise. "

Den gives a frustrated sigh and points at him.

"You need to start thinking a little bit more randomly. The Jedi are predictable. That's the problem, that's why they got defeated. They knew exactly where they were and how to stop them."

"You sound too certain of that my friend." The old Jedi stares at him.

"Maybe I do." Solo shrugs innocently. "I heard many stories from various captains about what happened. The Jedi did things the troops expected, they were out numbered and knew enough of their strategy to take them out. If you really want to send them on a wild goose chase….back track to the core, get a ship and hide within the system. Otherwise…they know you're trying to get out of their territory by any means necessary."

That made sense to B'Ni; he seemed to think about Den's advice as tapped his lip and looked back at the man waiting for his answer.

"Very well." The old Jedi replies. "But why can't you just take us somewhere else within the system? Why take us back to the heart of the Empire to get another ship?"

"As much as I'd love to go venturing out on a long cruise with Jedi, they've got my flight pattern logged. If I so much as veer off of it, they'll be on me fast. And this ship is way to small to hide anything. Even Jedi knights."

Den and B'Ni walk together and continue to talk as they approach the vessel.

"Is there another ship…a faster ship we could take to get us out and past the patrols near the outer rim?"

"You'd be hard pressed to find one. I've only heard of one ship that's dared to make the kessel run. The Millennium Falcon."

"Never heard of it."

"Not surprised." Den snickers. "It's fairly new, I've only heard the rumors about the ship, but I doubt the captain would be sympathetic to your cause."

As they enter into the ship, Den closes the door back up and looks back at the old Jedi who seems lost in thought.

"Trust me. This is the only way you can go. If those ships spot a ship heading for the Outer Rim…they'll intercept it. They're protecting that region of space pretty damn good for some reason."

B'Ni nods in agreement and smiles at Solo.

"I'm glad you're on our side. I am curious though, why are you helping us like this? This seems far beyond your sort of character. No offense."

Den smirks back at him and lowers his eyes.

"It's a bit of a payback to a Jedi that once saved my life during the Clone Wars. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, he saved me and my friends from being executed by the Droid army."

"Who was this Jedi?" B'Ni questions.

Den shrugs his shoulders and heads off to the cockpit.

"I dunno. Obi…something. Can't remember. All I remember was him and his young friend taking on the droids as we fled."

As the cockpit door shut behind Solo, the old Jedi man smiled as he new of whom he spoke. Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. The two were always trying to take on more then they could chew. It made him shake his head in memory of them both, for he could just imagine the two hot headed Jedi trying to defeat the great number of Federation Droids. Turning towards the back of the ship, he could see both Laytana and Lenko sitting at a built in booth, small enough to fit four people and yet just as rundown looking as the rest of this ship. He joined them at the booth and sat near Lenko giving him a pat on the head.

"Where are we going?" Laytana inquires. "He didn't really say where he was taking us did he?"

"Well…" B'Ni sighs. "Let's just say we're taking a step back before we can go further."

••••••••••••••••••••

The Razorclaw powers up its various engines, the hover mode activates and the three-prong landing struts fold back into the ship. The landing bay doors were still wide open as the ship begins to move out beyond them. The two huge droids watch the ship pass by and give a slight wave as if to say 'thank you, come again'. The ship had an odd sound to it as it rose upward into the sky. The strain of the metal and the different pulse from the miss-matched engines gave it an irregular beat, as it broke out of the stratosphere, the engines gave yet another low rumble as it kicked into overdrive and shot


	11. Chapter 11

Alderaan

Darth Vader stands near a massive window that over looks the entire city, he watches the many Imperial Fighters gliding past over the towers of glass and metal, a radiant and beautiful city that blends into the lush green environment just beyond the horizon. The slow and steady breathing from his respirator gives a clam mood. Using the Force to scan for any Jedi near by, he seemed oddly at peace as he remained in place with his hands holding his utility belt on either side. For some reason the Dark Lord of the Sith was distracted in thought, his head tilted downwards to the lower level as he watched the Queen and her aids pass by as they crossed an open bridge to the next building. He could see the woman carrying her infant child. One she claimed that was an orphan from the Clone Wars and now takes charge of the baby girl as her mother.

Vader couldn't help but reflect on it. How long ago it seemed that he too was to be a parent to a coming child. Padme seemed so happy to be baring his child, as he too was excited at the prospect of being a father. He had such hopes of giving the child the one thing he never did, two parents, a family that would never be separated by war or because of status. He'd so wondered what his life would have been like if he did have a real father. His mother always told him he was special, that there was no father and that he was gift no man could give. The Jedi also fed him this belief. That he was the chosen one, a child born out of the Force to bring about balance and peace to the galaxy. But this gave him no comfort, it was just another vice to fuel his anger and give him one more regret about his life.

"My Lord Vader."

Darth Vader raised his head up slightly as he heard the Imperial Commander speak.

"Yes Altavis?" He replied in a soft tone. "What is it?"

The commander stepped lively to him and clicked his heels as he stopped behind him.

"The fighters have scanned the whole planet. There is no sign of the Jedi or any indication that they were ever here."

As the tall Sith Lord remained looking out the window silent, the Commander just cleared his throat in a nervous fashion. He wasn't sure the imposing figure was listening to him and continued to speak with a slightly louder tone just to see if he was.

"The troops searched all buildings, the forests and the waters for them. I maintained that they keep a sharp eye for anything and not to return until you said other wise."

Darth Vader finally turned about to look down at him and nodded with pleasure.

"Very good Commander. See to it that all our fighters and troop return to the ship. Prepare my shuttle for launch, it's time we continued our search elsewhere."

Altavis gave a smile at hearing his pleased remark; he bowed to the dark lord and raised his chin up with pride.

"Am I to take it that Alderaan is no longer a threat to the Empire?"

"Alderaan was never a threat to the Empire, Commander." Vader points out to him. "As the Queen told me…this is a peaceful planet with no weapons. As long as they remain so…they have nothing to fear from us."

The Imperial Commander bowed again at him.

"Of course Lord Vader. I shall go and prepare your ship at once."

"See to it Altavis."

As the man marched away to his duties, Vader turned back to the window and looked down at the Queen and her child again. They had remained outside of the other building and sat in a small bench near a balcony. The child was making high-pitched squeals of delight as the mother lifted her up and down with a smile on her face. A touching scene that spun Vader into yet another memory of his previous life.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I missed you Padme!"

Anakin said as he held her in his arms. The long hair and jagged scar on his eye gave him a more war weary look. Padme was fully with child and looked radiant as she gazed up at him. The two stood in her home in the dark as the outside lights set a romantic mood in the dwelling. Coruscant buzzed away in the darkness of night, the never ending flow of traffic and lights was the back setting as the two stood there hugging each other tightly.

"I missed you too my love." She cooed him. "I was worried that I'd never see you again. You've been gone far too long…I thought you'd been killed."

Anakin pulled her away to look upon her and smiled.

"You shouldn't have worried. I wouldn't have let anything stop me from coming back to you. Though, had it not been for the abduction of Chancellor Palpatine, I doubt I'd be here now."

"He was lucky to have you come to rescue him." Padme smiled back. "You and Obi Wan have become the saviors of the Republic."

Anakin shook his head in denial; he seemed too modest for such a thing, yet he couldn't stop smiling as she admitted it.

"I was only doing my duty. A Jedi is not about seeking glory or adventure…."

"I know." She said stroking his cheek lovingly. "You are too good a person to let it go to your head. You give with out asking anything in return."

Anakin smiled again, but quickly began to give a look of sorrow.

"What is it?" Padme inquired. "Anakin? What's a matter? I know that look."

"I….I….did something…" He stammered to say. "I don't know if I should have."

"What?" She continued to question. "What is it?"

"I killed…Count Dooku. I took his lightsaber and mine…and…I….I….killed him."

She could see him getting upset about it. It was a face she'd only seen once before, back on Tatooine when he had found his mother dead. She remembered his worried glance after he told her about killing all the Sand people that had beaten her to death. All the men, women and even children. She still remembers feeling uneasy about him telling her all that but forgave his actions as a moment of weakness. How would anyone react to someone they loved being brutalized in such a way? Still she understood the reason, but the face he made was that of sheer torment.

"There was no other way Anakin." She tried to say in comfort. "He gave you no choice. While I think he would have been better to stand trial for his crimes, he chose his own destiny and paid the price for it."

Anakin walked away from her and rubbed his head in confusion. The mechanical hand he had buzzed and made hydraulic noises as he gently used it on his head. He could still see the face of the villain looking up at him with a shocked expression.

"But Jedi don't kill." The young man stated. "I shouldn't have done what I did."

Padme came behind him and embraced him. Her head leaned against his back and closed her eyes in sympathy.

"It's war my love. A terrible time that makes one do terrible things. But I want you to know that you shouldn't feel bad for doing it and I forgive you. Oh Ani…I forgive you."

The Jedi Knight touched her hands clasping around him and began to relax. She was always soothing to him; she had a presence that gave him a peace of mind, one that even the deepest meditation in the Force could give. He let out a long sigh and nodded.

"Thank you my love. It feels so good to be with you again. You don't know how much it means to hear you say that to me. I just feel so tired…tired of this war…tired of the Jedi telling me what I can and can't do….tired of….of…"

He lets out a long sigh again and faces her.

"Tired of hiding us from all of them. We're married…and now we're having a baby together! I want everyone to know…and not be afraid of what they will all think."

Padme now breaks away from him and paces in the room. The old conversation they've been having on and off every time he returns sends her into panic every time.

"Not again Ani. Please I don't want to ruin your return by having this argument again. Can't you just enjoy our time together? We've got so much catching up to do…and a new child to name."

Anakin quickly shook off his words to her and embraced her again.

"I'm sorry, you're right as always. I'm just so happy with everything I want to go out and show the galaxy of what we have."

"I know you do Ani." She smiled. "Don't you think I want to as well? But I know how things will be…and I don't want to go bad for us."

"They won't….I won't let it happen." Anakin said with confidence.

As they gave each other a deep passionate kiss, Padme began to giggle and whispered in his ear as she held him closer.

"What are we going to name our baby?"

"I don't know….will it be a girl or a boy? Hmmm."

Padme gave him a few more deep kisses and aided him to their bedroom. The two laid down together and continued to kiss and talk.

"I've been thinking of several names. But I'm not sure if I should tell you or not." Padme smirks.

"Why is that?" Anakin curiously looked at her.

"Well…you might not like them."

"As long as you didn't name them Yoda, Mace and Obi Wan….I'll be fine with whatever you have." Anakin laughs.

Padme gives him a playful slap on the chest and laughs back at him.

"No silly! I'm not going to use those! I was thinking more along the lines of old family names…or maybe even your mother's name."

He slowly stopped laughing and looked into her eyes. He could see she was being serious now and gave a distressed look.

"I think she'd rather you pick another name. She always use to say a name is something special...something that belonged to them alone."

"I think she wouldn't mind…if it is a girl."

He sat up in the bed and scowled.

"I don't want her name to the baby. Please Padme…"

"I'm sorry Ani." She quickly apologized. "I know how much she meant to you. I was only thinking of it to remember her by. I didn't mean to cause you pain."

The young man breathed out and tried to control his anger. Looking back at his beautiful pregnant wife, his distress melted away and returned to lay down with her.

"It's ok. I know you mean well…but those memories of my mother still haunt me. I don't want to keep thinking of the past."

"Or the future?"

He quickly turned his eyes to her and gave a long stare.

"I've heard you Ani." She continues. "When ever your back and your asleep beside me…you keep having nightmares. You call out my name and break into a sweat."

He turns his head away from her gives a somber gaze beyond.

"They're just nightmares is all. It's the war…that's all….the war is getting to me."

She grabs his chin and forces him to look at her.

"It's more then that Ani. Tell me…"

"Honest Padme…there's nothing to them. I'm just so tired. So tired….I think my head is just full of bad thoughts and images. I'm so tired."

She kisses him as he closes his eyes and strokes his long hair.

"Let's go to bed my love. You've had a long time away. Sleep and dream of our happy future together….no more nightmares."

Anakin blinks at her with agreement and yawns.

"Yes….that is what I want to dream. Our happy life…together."

The two give a final passionate kiss as they prepare for an early night.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Vader rose his head up after the memory had passed. His breathing was still steady and clam, but in the slightest of ways, there was also a quiver to its usual pattern. He once again watched Breha holding up her infant daughter with smile. He noticed her happy mood change as she suddenly saw him gazing out at them. It wasn't hard to spot the dark masked individual, his was a face of pure evil. Whether it was due to the mask, the way he talked to her, or just the general feeling she got from this dark figure looking at her with those hidden eyes. It made her look away in fear as she embraced her new daughter and slowly retreated into the building close by.

The towering Dark Lord began to turn away from the window, but jerked his head back towards it as he seemed to feel uneasy about Breha's reaction. He only met her once in his life. It was during the Clone Wars when he joined Padme at a social event for the senators of the Republic. It was a meeting to discuss the war, politics and the usual boring conversations he'd come to lothe. Breha barely talked to him as he recalled, but she seemed to have a soothing presence just as Padme did. The Organas were always kind to her, Bail always treated Padme like his daughter and his wife treated her like a dear friend. Perhaps this is why he felt so uneasy about seeing the woman scurry from sight. Another passing thought of betrayal to his now dead lover.

He soon continued to turn away from the view and walked back to the lower level where his shuttle would be waiting. His stride was confident and brisk, with his hands wrapped behind his back that seemed to pin the long black cape inbetween them. Lost in thought, the Sith Lord took his leave of this planet, assured in the knowledge that there was at least one planet that had no way of being a problem in the future.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Aboard the Tantive IV, Senator Bail Organa stepped onto the bridge as Captain Antilles rose from his command chair and greeted him.

"We've just come out of hyperspace, Senator." The man nodded.

Bail stared out the massive window infont and could see their planet in the distance. Small and orbiting the sun in the system.

"I did as you instructed." He continued to say. "We've maintained a normal flight plan as not to alarm the Imperial ship."

"Good." Bail uttered with some worry. "If we came out too soon or close to the planet…they'd wonder why we were rushing. Maintain normal crusing speed and contact home for my arrival."

As the Captain bowed to his orders, Bail continued to look at the planet and give a wided eye glare. He was utterly panic stricken about what could be happening there. Did the Empire know of the 'Alliance'? Did they suspect him? Was this punishment of some sort? The only way he'd get all the answers to those questions is when he finally lands.

"As soon as we're in range, tell my wife to meet me at the landing site." Bail instructs again to the Captian.

"Aye sir." Antilles replies as he turns around in his chair again.

Bail takes one last long look out the window and then quickly walks out the bridge as the doors close behind him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As the Imperial Shuttle rises out of Alderaan's atmosphere and heads back to the large Star Destroyer hanging in space. Vader sits in the rear section in a lone passenger seat. His breathing is steady and still staring off into the distance as if he's lost in memory again. He can't help but think of things that have lead him to this point. It's all been happening so fast, he's rarely had time alone to think. The mission given to him by the Emperor has brought about some doubt in his mind. The hatred stirring in him was breaking slightly. Memories of the past were now plaguing him as he continued on his journey. He even remembers the time he first spoke to Palpatine alone, a time when the two really had a chance to talk.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

"Aaah! Anakin Skywalker! Obi Wan Kenobi!"

A younger and newly appointed Chancellor Palpatine said as he turned around with a beaming smile.

Obi Wan Kenobi walked beside the small boy as they entered his office. Anakin's short crop of hair with a small Padawan learner's braid complimented his new Jedi outfit. Having just come back from Naboo and brought to the temple on Coruscant, young Anakin was feeling very much in the role that was now thrust upon him.

"It's an honor to meet you again Chancellor Palpatine." The boy smiled and bowed.

Obi Wan seemed to giggle at his new apprentice, already the boy was trying to impress others with his charm.

"Is there something we can do for you Chancellor?" Kenobi said after wiping his smile away from Anakin's behavior. "You asked to meet us did you not?"

"Yes." Palpatine smiled. "I just wanted to meet and thank the two Jedi that helped to save my planet from the Trade Federation's blockade."

"There's really no need." Obi Wan said as he stood behind the small boy and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I think all the 'thanks' was said on Naboo and at that grand celebration. A trifle much I'm sure…but well received by all those that took part in the liberation. You needn't bother to continue such praise."

Palpatine's smile waivered slightly and nodded to the young man pointing out that fact. As he walked over to his table in the well lit room, he grasped the back of his chair and stared out the wide-room sized window.

"Still I feel I must thank those that were the real reason for our success." The Chancellor sighs. "Had it not been for you, young Skywalker…and…of course Master Qui Gon Jinn…I feel our world would still be under their control."

Obi Wan lowered his head in memory of his former master. The death of him still made him sad, haunted by the image of Darth Maul using his double edged lightsaber to peirce the Jedi Master through. Palpatine shifted his eyes over to see the newly appointed Jedi Knight giving a somber gaze down. The smile that disappeared earlier had now returned to the Chancellor's face.

"I took out the Droid Control Ship." Anakin boldly stated. "R2 and I made sure of that."

Palpatine laughed at the boy and walked back over to him.

"Yes, a most impressive display indeed young Skywalker. You have been trained well by Qui Gon Jinn."

"He gave me the basics." The boy snickered.

Obi Wan smirked at the boy's reply and patted his head.

"And with more training yet Anakin…I vowed to him I will make you a Jedi, that I promise you."

"Good." Palpatine nodded to him. "I think there is much hope for this new pupil of yours. With a guiding hand like yours teaching this young one…I feel he will be a great Jedi someday."

Skywalker smiled at the man's compliment and folded his arms together in pride. Obi Wan looked at Palpatine with a curious eye, while he too what greatful for the praise, he had an uneasy feeling about this man standing there smiling at him. Kenobi suddenly hears a beep coming from his communicator attached to his utility belt. Retrieveing it quickly, he answers the call.

"Yes?"

"Obi Wan…we need you on the lower level." The voice of Jedi Master Mace Windu announced. "The Trade Federation senate representive isn't going quietly…infact…he's got a few armed droids with him. And a hostage I might add."

"How is that possible? We had him guarded in his state room."

"I don't know." Mace sighs. "But the hostage he took is the representative of Alderaan, Bail Antilles. Look…we need you there as quick as you can. Put an end to this once and for all."

"Understood." Obi Wan replies as he shuts off his communcator.

Crouching down to Anakin, Kenobi gives a sigh as he rubs his chin in thought.

"I think it might be too dangerous for you. You've only begun your training and I can't bring you with me. I want you to head back to the temple and wait for me till I return."

Giving a slight nod, Skywalker gives a look of disappointment and sighs back at him.

"I have a thought. Why doesn't he stay here with me, Obi Wan?" Palaptine suggested. "I could keep the Padawan occupied until you return."

Anakin glanced over at Palpatine and then to Obi Wan to see his reaction. The Jedi Knight was pressed for time, he had no time to debate the issue and simply stood up again and nodded.

"Very well. Anakin…stay with the Chancellor and don't wander off. I'll be back for you."

As Kenobi quickly exited the room, Palpatine fold his hands behind his back and walked calmly over to Anakin.

"Don't worry Master Kenobi, I will entertain the Padwan till you get back."

As the doors shut, Anakin looked up at the Chancellor grinning down at him. The Padawan felt something, a sharp burst of energy, a disturbance in the Force. He had felt it before in the presence of Obi Wan, Qui Gon, Palpatine and Chancellor Vallorum when he first arrived on Coruscant. Having no knowledge of what this should mean, not being fully trained in dealing with such matters, the young boy just shook off the weird feeling.

"So what now?" Skywalker shrugs.

"Well…" The Chancellor said unlocking his hands. "Why don't you show me what you can do with your Jedi abilites?"

"Uhm. I don't think I'm allowed to do that." The boy said as he lowered his eyes. "Master Kenobi told me not to use my powers….not until I can control them."

"Control is important to a Jedi isn't it?" Palpatine laughs. "They do like to keep those with greater abilities on a certain leash."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing…" Palpatine said looking away. "I've seen many a great Jedi come and go. But always starting out under a great deal of disapline. Seperated from families and loved ones…it's a lot of pressure for such younglings to have. I just feel they should be given a chance to show what they can do…and not what others think they should do. But Obi Wan will be a good teacher…I'm sure of it."

Anakin walks away from the man as he heads to the window and look out at the massive city shining in the daylight. Giving a long sigh, he bows his head and places his hand on the window.

"This place is so far from home. I miss being with my mom. I hope C-3PO will take care of her for me."

Palpatine joins him at the window and looks down at the somber child. Placing a comforting hand on the child's shoulder, he too gives a long sigh at the window.

"Everyone has to face their destiny at some point Anakin. It's what shapes our lives and gives us a greater purpose. Take me for example. I was so lost in my youth, not knowing who or what I was suppose to be. But then, I was taken in by someone who thought I had the ability to learn from him. To become something much more then I was and to give me that sence of purpose."

"You?" Anakin says with surprise.

"Oh yes." The man smiles at the boy. "I guess he saw something in me that…well, that he had to mold and harness into something more. I guess that's why I'm here now…because of him…my destiny was to be Chancellor of Republic. To make sure everything runs in perfect order."

"Perfect order." The boy repeats. "That's what everyone needs in their lives. On my planet, all I ever saw was people being cruel to each other, being made into slaves by those with money and power. It was totally unfair. If there was one wish I could make…its that every planet had perfect order to it. No wars, no hate, no greed and no slavery…just people living together in peace."

"Oh that's a fine wish to be sure Anakin." Palaptine continues to grin. "But…I'm afraid it's a big galaxy…and far too many worlds to tame. It would take some doing to make them all understand how it should be. The senate tries to do good…but…well…you've seen what happens. Corruption. It would take someone with great power and imagination to make them all see reason."

"Maybe one day if I become a Jedi Master…" Anakin states as he looks up to the Chancellor. "I'll be strong enough to make that perfect order happen. I'll be the one to make them all see that it's wrong and show them the right way."

Palpatine giggled at the boy's enthusasim and lifted his head up as he glanced out the window.

"You will be powerful for sure Anakin. Stonger then any Jedi will ever be."

"Ya think so?"

"Yes. I do indeed." Palpatine grinned.

"Thanks." Skywalker smiled. "You know what…I like talking to you."

"And I like talking to you too." He replied without looking away from the window. "Let's you and I be friends. Hm? I'll always welcome you here anytime you wish, anytime you feel you need someone else to talk too."

"Maybe I will." The Padawan nods.

The Chancellor nodded back at him and continued to grin.

"Good. I'm looking forward to talking to you futher. My young friend."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Darth Vader snapped out of his memory and noticed the shuttle had landed on board the Star Destroyer. He quickly rose out of his seat and exited down the ramp before it had a chance to finally open. As it finally came to rest on the floor, the Dark Lord stepped off of it at the same time. His pace was now quickening, his breathing more deep and practically ran over Commander Altavis who was standing infront ready to greet him.

"Out of my way! NOW!" The evil masked man shouted.

"But..but..My Lord!" Altavis stuttered as he was pushed aside. "Where are you going? What course do we set for now?"

Vader spun around to face him and clentched his fist.

"Take us back to the core system…back to Coruscant…I'll be in my quarters meditating. I do not wish to be disturbed until we arrive! Is that understood?"

"Yes…" The Commander shook nervously as he watched the towering Sith bark at him with a furious posture. "I shall make all haste."

"See to it."

Vader continued on out of the launch bay and into the depths of the ship. The Commander looked confused by his sudden outburst and held his throat in fear.


	12. Chapter 12

Flying through space on maximum thrusters, the Razorclaw continues towards Muunilinst and back into the heart of the Empire. Inside the crampt cargo/passenger bay, Jedi Master B'Ni Lok Ji watches his small Padawan learner use a lightsaber against a remote drone he managed to keep on him. It was smaller then a normal drone, not as round or fast as most are, but a practice drone nonetheless. It was as big as the inside of his palm, with only one laser port. Still the boy found it difficult to master as the small device moved about beyond his reach.

"Don't think Lenko…feel." B'Ni smirked. "The reason why you did so poorly against the droids in the Clone Wars was your lack of control. You've still much to learn. Don't think so much about where the drone is going to attack…feel it with the force."

"I'm trying master." The boy said nervously with a rapid blink.

Laytana sat in the small booth against the wall and propped her self up as she watched. She shook her head as she watched him and gave a quiet giggle as he gave a sharp yelp from the laser stinging him in the butt.

"This isn't fair…" Lenko pouted. "It's much too fast for me. It won't give me time to use the force."

"Exactly." The old man smiled. "You seem to think that any opponent will give you mercy as you call upon your powers. Reality is not like that. There are those who strike without hesitation and tend to do things far beyond the control of the Force."

"You mean the Force can't help me with some people?"

"Only to those with greater experience and better control." The Jedi Master said as he came away from leaning against the wall and sat across from Laytana. "In time you will know when danger approaches. But for now…practice. Lots of practice. Be one with your sword…let it be part of your arm as you feel the surroundings around you. This is an elegant weapon that Jedi use for instant defense, reflexes must be quick, they must flow…the lightsaber is your only protection against aggressive motions."

"Yes master." Lenko bowed.

Focusing back on the drone, the boy closed his eyes, gave a deep breath and managed to anticipate the next attack as the laser shot out at him again. Deflecting the first strike, the drone tried to go around him and attack once more. Lenko spun around and masterfully repelled the laser as it bounced back to the drone and deactivated it. Both B'Ni and Laytana praised him for his victory and clapped.

"You see?' The old man grinned. "Focus and control…remember that always Lenko."

The boy nodded in agreement and sat beside Laytana as she rubbed the top of his head with pride.

"Now then, I'll go speak with our dear captain and see how much further we have." B'Ni grunted as he pulled himself up from his seat.

"Master B'Ni…" Laytana looked at him. "I don't like this idea of heading back into the waiting jaws of the Empire. If we're spotted…"

"I know." He said cutting her off before she finished. "Have faith in the Force my child. We'll find a hiding place well beyond the Empire when we've acquired another ship on Muunilinst."

"It's not the when that worries me…it's the how." She sighed.

The old Jedi Master couldn't help but agree with her on that, a simple look he gives was enough to tell her that he too was worried about that part. Heading for the main cockpit of the ship, B'Ni gave a look of concern and stroked his beard in thought. This wasn't going as well as he had planned, nor was it a good idea to head back into the core system with so many troops looking for Jedi. Still, he wasn't one to give up hope so easily; nothing was hindering their escape so far.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As B'Ni entered into the cockpit, he could see the captain quickly looking over his shoulder while hunched over the controls. The area inside was small, enough to seat three of four person if need be. The window ahead was large enough to see open space from various view points, with some of the craft's controls built into the metal that surrounded it. It was old and just as "refitted' as the rest of the ship. As the old man sat down next to him, the captain quickly turned off a small holographic projection and gave a sigh as he eased back in his chair.

"Am I interrupting?" The wise looking Jedi asked.

"Not at all." Solo said clearing his throat as he tried to look busy. "Just a personal call…but nobody is home. We've still got a few hours before we reach Muuilinst."

B'Ni stroked his beard as he eyed the gruff looking captain. He could sense a hidden emotion trying not to stir within, a feeling that seemed to interest the old man as he used the time to make light conversation.

"How long has it been since you were home my friend?"

Den gave a look as if to avoid the question, but as elderly gentleman continued to look at him Solo gave in.

"A long time. Too long if you must know."

"Does it bother you that I ask such things?"

"No." Solo admitted as he turned his chair to face the man. "But I just don't like Jedi probing my thoughts and asking me personal stuff. I'm just your flight home…don't think of me as someone to get all 'chatty' with, ok?"

"Fair enough." The old man sighed as he gazed out the window in front. "I just thought you could do with some company. You seem like someone that needed it."

Rolling his eyes to that response, Den tries to focus back on flying the Razorclaw and shakes his head in disbelief. The moment of silence between the pair is short. Den gave another long sigh, as he knew the old man would sit there until he shared some details of his life. Although for the life of him, he didn't know why he would open up to this individual. He never had such conversations with any of his other 'passengers' before. Perhaps it was the fact that this was a Jedi, a trusting figure of the Republic now gone, and the last chance to have someone truly listen to his problems. Or it could be the fact that this is an old man, wise in years and of look, a friendly ear that for once wouldn't judge him on his transgressions.

"Ten years." Den sighed, giving a slight tweak of his cheek in frustration. "It's been ten years since I've been home."

B'Ni glanced back at Solo as he listened further.

"Not that there's anything to go home too. My wife died a long time ago, my son and daughter don't speak to me, and I have a grandchild that I've never seen. But then…I suppose I'll never see him."

"Why?"

Den tried to keep a tear back as he felt his emotions stirring at the thought of being so isolated from his family. Looking above and activating some switches, he tried to look busy as he answered.

"My son got into some trouble. Gamblers, pirates, and bounty hunters…what have you. They took his wife…and my grandson."

The Jedi elder poised his eyes downward and gave a somber nod.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Den sniffed. "My son and I had dealings with pirates before…he knew what the risk was."

"What about your grandson? Do you even know his name? Or where to look for him?"

"If he's alive…" Den suddenly paused in thought. "No…I don't know where to look. I have no idea where he could be. But yes...I do know his name. Han."

"Han…" B'Ni smiled as he repeated the name. "And what of your daughter? Does she have any children?"

Den suddenly became quiet. He was now focused on flying the ship; he tired of talking about his life as it brought painful memories for him. B'Ni could see the conversation was coming to an end. Rather then to push this issue any more, the Jedi simply patted the captain's arm in a gentle manner and exited the cockpit. Den took a moment to regain his composure and switched the holographic system on again.

"You still there?"

The faint blue image flickered and scrolled as it hovered over the controls. The face of a cloaked alien being now appeared and responded in its language.

"Look, you'd better tell them or else." Den pointed at the creature. "I'm almost there and I expect to be paid. It's not easy fooling Jedi ya know."

The creature laughed and removed its hood. It was Garindan. The grey trunked Kubindi folded his hands together and gave him an ultimatum.

"You've done a great service to me. I'll tell Jabba he can release your son…after you've handed them over, of course. But make no mistake pirate…cross him again…and he'll go after your daughter next."

"What about my grandson?"

"Just your son." The creature said in a firm tone. "The others have been sold as compensation for your lack in judgment."

"You son of a…"

"Careful Solo!" Garindan quickly interrupted. "The life of your boy is at stake. And your reputation of course. We could always inform the new Empire of where Dalla the Black is…the infamous pirate of the Corellian system."

Den sat in anger and peered at the hologram. He'd love to reach out and strangle that creature right now, but instead gives a forced nod in agreement.

"Good." The Kubindi bounty hunter replied. "Now then…continue on course and I'll see you there."

The hologram switched off and Den pounded on the console as it disappeared. As much as he wanted to continue to pound away on that dash, he quickly relaxed and looked behind to see if anyone had entered. He had to restrain his emotions incase the Jedi caught wind of his treachery. If they knew who he was or what he was doing…they'd probably take over the ship and leave him for dead on some barren planet. At least…that's what he believed anyway.

••••••••••••••••••

Alderaan

Tantive IV sits on the landing platform just outside the city as the docking section clamps tightly to the ship. The doors on either side slide open with hydraulic thrusts and allow the crew to disembark. Senator Organa is given room to step out first as he dashes down the docking section and looks for his wife. At the very end of the long narrow tunnel, she stands ready to greet him as she holds Leia in her arms. Bail lets out a sigh of relief and rushes to embrace her.

"Welcome home my love." Breha gleefully smiles as she kisses his cheek.

"I was so worried for you!" Bail replied as he returns a kiss to her and to Leia. "When I saw the Imperial Destroyer I thought for sure our world was in danger. That you and our child had been discovered."

Breha took hold of his arm and guided him as they began to walk. The rest of the crew had been spilling out into the docking bay as they continued past the Organas.

"Vader was here." She stated coldly.

"He came to the surface?"

"Yes." She nodded. "He came to personally inspect or world and to see if I was still loyal to the Emperor."

The Senator clenched his jaw in anger and rubbed his right hand as it balled into a fist. Looking back at his wife and to their child, he gave a look of concern.

"Did you use the methods I gave you? Did you focus your mind elsewhere?"

"I did…don't worry." She said trying to calm him. "I did all that you taught me. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon."

Relaxing from his tension, Bail now briefly closes his eyes and gives smirk in thought.

"Master Yoda said it might. That's why he insisted I teach you what he taught me as soon as possible. The only way to cloud them to your thoughts is to reflect on memories. Strange to give us Jedi teachings when we are not Jedi at all."

"But be glad he did." The Queen said to him as she released her arm from his and teased his hair. "That Jedi trick managed to save us from Vader's suspicion."

As the Senator nodded to her in agreement he also seemed to look away in shame. He hadn't told her the entire story of how Leia was connected to Darth Vader. Infact he had to lie to his own wife to protect her. He told her that this was a child that Padme had with a Jedi Knight, but never said who it was. Sketchy details and some odd circumstances would have been points anyone would have asked about in such a story, but Breha trusted her husband's judgment completely. Having this child seemed to keep the Queen busy and happy. Nothing more had to be said about it between them.

"Did you make contact with Senator Binks?" She now asked him as they continued to walk out of the docking bay.

"No." Bail winced. "His ship was destroyed on the way to Naboo."

"What?!" She gasped.

The two of them stopped and looked at each other.

"How did that happen?" She inquired.

"You know as well as I do." Bail said folding his arms and bowing his head. "I feel that Naboo is no longer a democracy…but part of the Empire rule now."

"Maybe you could inquire in the Senate about his absence? Or get a ship and fly there to make contact with their queen…"

"No." Bail interrupts her. "If I do anything out of the ordinary it will bring suspicion down on us. I can't start asking questions or flying out to see Naboo alone…fear is slowly taking hold over many. Those that signed the petition against the Emperor's actions at the end of the Clone Wars are now being watched. I don't like where this is going at all."

"What of Mon Mothma?"

"She's doing her part. More then I could…" Bail admits rubbing the back of his neck in frustration. "She's un-organized at the moment. Trying to set up several operations without giving them any real details…it's dangerous."

"I like your strategy better." Breha smiles at him. "Better to wait for now and strike back later.'

Leia stirs in the Queen's arms and grabs hold of Bail's finger as he brings it close. His troubles melt away as he looks at this young innocent; a smile now beams on his face as he now focuses back on family and not on politics.

"Come…" Breha says taking old of his free hand. "Let's go home and have time away from all things bad. Let's celebrate family while we have the chance."

Bail looks up at her and nods without hesitation.

"You and Leia will always be my rest when I need it. That's why I love you both so much."

As they walk down the hall into the massive city, the royal guards appear and escort them back in as the ship docking bridge retracts.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Deep within the Imperial Star Destroyer Revenge, Vader sits in his room meditating. Filled with the gaseous vapor he can now only breathe, mask off and on a black table beside him, the Sith Lord sits in a black chair that allows him to fold his legs in comfort. This is a chair many Jedi once used in meditation. Even the Jedi Council sat in them during their meeting sessions. Relaxed and deep in thought, Vader breathes in and out steadily while he brings control to his mind. The many images of the past have haunted him; regret and loss now occupy him constantly. The only way to purge them is to use the Force and direct it to heal his mind.

"Anakin." A soft sounding male voice echoes.

Vader closed eyes squint as he hears the voice, a familiar voice in the distance of his mind. He shakes it off and continues to concentrate.

"Anakin." The voice calls again.

Vader slowly opens his eyes and notices he's not on the ship anymore. Rising out of his seat in puzzlement, he notices it is the Jedi Temple or more precisely, the Jedi Council room. No chairs inside the place, the faint glow of light through the windows and the familiar designs of the council room he knew of all too well. As he gazed in wonder, he noticed too that he was no longer in the cumbersome environment suit, but as he was before he turned to the Darkside of the Force.

"What…what is this?"

"Anakin." The voice now said again as if it were close by. "It's not too late for you."

Turning around, Anakin was face to face with someone he'd not seen since he was a boy.

"Master Qui Gon Jinn?"

His old mentor stood at the other side of the council room, looking very much as he did when they had last met, and with a slight smile on his face.

"The Force is with you Anakin…always."


	13. Chapter 13

As he walked closer to his former Jedi master, Anakin gave a peer of disbelief. This had to be a dream; just like so many he's had before of people he's cared of in the past. Yet, this time it felt different. He could feel the flow of the Force around him. It was everywhere and in every thing. The light was intense through the windows, so much so that the city could not be scene beyond them. This became apparent because there was no city, there was no temple…this was the living Force.

"How is this possible?" The young man said in astonishment.

Qui Gon walked around the room and kept his eyes focused on him.

"Your mind has focused to become one with the Force. It allows you to see and communicate with those that have become part of it once more. But your thoughts are conflicted Anakin…while you have finally master this part of it, you are also tearing it apart with your quest for vengeance."

"Can you blame me?" Anakin sneered. "Everyone I loved or cared for died. My own wife betrayed me to Obi Wan. Even the Jedi grew jealous of me…they were afraid of me."

"No." Qui Gon stated in a stern manner. "That's your own fear giving you that perception of things. You've surrendered to the Darkside and become weak in the Force, as Palpatine has twisted his lies to steer you wrong. It has blinded you from the truth Anakin."

Anakin pointed at him in anger as the Jedi Master stopped in front of him.

"Palpatine is the only one that believed in me. He never lied to me…he showed me the truth. The Jedi were just as corrupt as the Sith of the past. They wanted to control me…to surrender my power to them."

"He seduced you my boy." Qui Gon sighed. "He fed into your fears and gave you this idea that the Jedi were against you. And you must know that isn't true. Let go of the hate…"

Anakin wrapped his hands around his head as if it was about to split apart. His denial of things was too strong; the pain of all the past haunted him deeply.

"NO!" He shouted. "I don't believe you! Mace Windu, Yoda and even Obi Wan were plotting against me. They held me back for years; they knew I'd be a threat to their power on the council. That's why they wouldn't let me be a full Jedi Master…the only way to become a master of the Force was to take it from them!"

"Anakin!" Qui Gon said in raised voice. "Your ambition clouded your judgment. Your greed for more control over life and death brought you to the path of darkness. It even made you turn on the one person whom you wanted to save from your worst fear."

The young man halted in his angst and let go of his head. His eyes shimmered slightly as he knew which person he meant.

"Padme." Anakin gasped. "She was everything to me. I loved her…I loved her so much. Why did she turn on me? Why?"

"She didn't." Jinn answered back in a more calm tone. "You were so consumed with hate, it corrupted your thoughts and made you see something else. Rage is often a hard emotion to control. But Anakin, believe me now when I say…she didn't betray you. She only loved you and wanted to help you. Just as I want to help you now…"

Anakin sniffled as he tried to calm down, the tears streaming from his face as the thought of his beloved pained him. It seemed so strange to him that this Force induced dream state would be so real; to be able to feel the moisture of his tears, the softness of his clothing, even the very breath in his lungs. It was truly amazing to him. As he wiped those tears away, he turned to look back at his old mentor with more control over his feelings.

"I couldn't help myself, I was so angry at Kenobi. She got in the way. She…tried to stop me. Told me to run away with her. Yes, your right….I see now that she was used as a pawn in his plans."

Qui Gon shook his head in disbelief.

"Why do you continue to use Obi Wan as the reason for your downfall? He didn't turn you to the darkside; he was always there for you as a friend and would have given you help in your time of need. You had a choice…a choice that's still open to you even now. There's still hope for you…"

The young Skywalker looked at him and watched as he raised a hand towards him.

"Return to being a Jedi once more." Jinn pleaded softly. "The conflict inside will never diminish until you've restored balance within."

"Balance?" Anakin peered in confusion. "I thought the balance was to wipe out the Sith? I thought it was to be the one who brings about the new age for all Jedi? Was it all a lie? Are you telling me the Jedi were wrong?"

"I cannot deny that most of it was misinterpreted." The former Jedi mentor stated as he lowered his hand slowly. "The balance spoke of in the prophecy is about the harmony of the force. If there is no harmony, then the Force will bring about chaos. A chaos that will only fuel the Darkside forever."

Anakin laughed out loud in a giddy, yet insane manner. He walked about the dead Jedi with a proud stride and placed his hands behind his back.

"So the Jedi are wrong? I see. That explains a lot to me then. It just proves that they were wrong about many things…about me, faith in the wisdom of the Jedi Council and even their beliefs in the Force itself."

"Don't make this your personal grudge Anakin." Jinn said grabbing hold of Skywalker as he passes by. "The Force is with us all…we listen to it as it guides us through our lives. Listen to it now…release your anger…become one with it and see the truth."

Anakin quickly recoils his arm and pushes the man away. The anger he has now grows stronger causing the faint white glow all around the room to turn deep red and pulsating.

"You don't know the power of the darkside!" Anakin hissed through his clenched teeth. "I feel it making me stronger in the Force. The Jedi only want to live with Force and do what it tells them to do! I want to control it and use it to bring about order to the galaxy…I want it to do _my_ bidding! I could have saved so many lives with this kind of power…but no…the Jedi wouldn't allow me to unleash my true potential. A mistake that has cost them dearly."

Qui Gon notices the room shifting and dissolving around them. A shocked look in his eyes gave the young Skywalker a moment to smirk as he showed the kind of power he now possesses. The Darkside now begins to take over as it manifested the location of volcanic moon of Mustafa. Standing on a platform over looking the turbulent sea of liquid hot magma, Jinn and Anakin face one another at either end.

"There's no hope for me…not even for the Jedi themselves." Anakin mused. "If this is my destiny…then so be it."

The old mentor looked out across the hot and violent scene before him. He felt such pain for Anakin that his face could no longer hold back his true feelings. A tear rolled down his left cheek as he turned to face the bitter youth again. Gone too where Skywalker's robes, now he was back inside his environment suit, as well as being back into his mask. The sound of his raspy breathing gave Qui Gon Jinn a moment of pause, there was nothing left of Anakin before him, only a Sith Lord named Darth Vader.

"I'm so sorry." Jinn stated.

"Don't be." Vader replied sternly. "As you said, I made my choice."

"One day Anakin…" Qui Gon sighed. "One day the choice will come again. And it won't be a question of which side to be on…but of what your heart tells you to do."

Vader seemed to pause at that statement. It was something said to him in his past, by his mother no less, a bit of advice he'd long forgotten about. Qui Gon gave him one last look and faded into the background with one last statement.

"There's always hope…even when it seems like there is none left."

Vader now stood alone on the platform of the fiery moon. His head tilted downwards as he gave thought to Jinn's words. Even if the evil had consumed him so, he seemed to at least acknowledge that there was a small part of him looking for any hope at all.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Lord Vader!"

The voice of Commander Altavis stirred the Sith Lord out of his deep Force induced vision. His eyes popped open and noticed he was still sitting in the vapor filled room with his mask off. He rose out of his seat and glanced around in confusion. He wasn't sure if it was a dream or indeed a moment of clarity in the Force. But as he touched his burnt pinkish head sheepishly while returning to his senses, the commander's voice called to him over a speaker once more.

"Lord Vader?!"

Outside of the Sith's room, pushing the intercom button beside the closed doors, stood Altavis as he repeatedly called to him.

"I…I…I need to have a word…sir…"

Suddenly the doors slide open with Vader now standing before him. The imposing tall costumed man gazed down at the commander; the Mask back on and his respirator breathing that all too chilling sound.

"I told you I was not to be disturbed."

"Forgive me, my lord." The surprised man gulped. "I…I…just wanted to let you know that we've received a message from some bounty hunter."

"A bounty hunter?!" Vader growled. "You break my meditation for some stupid transmission from…"

"But Sir!" The nervous commander interrupted. "He's reporting about a group of Jedi heading back into the core system!"

Darth Vader had begun to raise his hand as if to use the Force in a strangling motion, but quickly lowered it as the information sparked his interest.

"So, they're returning to the heart of the Empire. Very clever."

Altavis gives a motion of relief in his face as he narrowly averts being killed by the angered Sith. With a wipe of his brow he continued to speak about the message.

"He gave a location of where they're headed….and of the price for his services."

Vader stepped out of his room and headed down the hall. Altavis was quick to follow behind.

"Back to the bridge commander, I want to make contact with this bounty hunter and make sure the facts are genuine."

"Yes my lord." The man nodded while trying to keep up. "If they are genuine are we to pay his fee?"

"The Empire will do what it must to ensure the end of the Jedi. If his facts are in order…then we will reward him accordingly."

The two continue to walk fast down the corridor as the many robots and various other Imperial crew pass by them.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Dagohbah

Deep in the heart of the dark brooding marsh land, amongst the various over rooted trees and creatures that live in this forbidding place, a lone being sits near a makeshift campsite with a small fire crackling away. Above the soft orange-red glow of the flames is a bubbling pot hanging from a crude stick set up. Solid in structure and holding up the pot firmly over the flames, the small figure now removes the lid and stirs heated broth inside of it. The small old green alien gave a whiff of delight, as the sent was pleasing to him. Placing the lid back on and giving a low grunt as he sat back down, the tattered brown robed Jedi Master relaxed against a log.

"Yoda." A voice echoed to him.

The being's pointed ears perked. Looking around in the darkness, the old man responded to it.

"Qui Gon? Qui Gon is that you?"

As the Jedi Master rose up from his spot, a ghostly figure appeared before him that seemed to shimmer from a surrounding blue light that shone around him. Qui Gon Jinn looked disappointed as he gazed down at the small green being. Yoda could feel his presence and of the sorrow in his face.

"Reach him you could not?" He asked.

"I'm sorry my friend." Qui Gon breathed. "The Darkside is too strong with him."

The small Jedi Master gave a somber sigh and sat back down again.

"Told you I did."

"I should never have left him. I should have defeated Darth Maul and been by the boy's side during this difficult time." Qui Gon said as he now sat beside Yoda. "I could have taught him better then Obi Wan."

"No." The elderly creature pointed to him. "Trained the boy as well as you would have he did. Clouded his judgment the lust for adventure it was. Had you taught the boy….no different the result."

"The Emperor twisted his mind and corrupted his own fears against him." The ghostly man stated. "Now he's trapped inside a machine body with only hate in his heart."

Yoda stirred the fire with his cane as he continued to listen to Qui Gon.

"But there is still some good deep below the surface…a quiet whisper that has only sorrow and regret within."

"Not enough to undo the damage that has been done." Yoda grumbled. "The more Jedi kills he does, the more strength in the Darkside becomes."

Jinn nodded in agreement and stared up to the sky.

"His fate will not be an easy one. But I fear more for the children if he should discover them too soon."

"Well protected they are." Yoda replied as he stirred the fire yet again. "Look after Luke Obi Wan will, just as Organa will shield Leia from Vader's mind."

"And what of Palpatine?"

"Too busy his mind is, dominating the galaxy." Yoda sneered. "Powerful he has become, but over confidence in his new apprentice he has. Controlling him will be the Emperor's main task."

"Perhaps Anakin needs to be close to the Emperor, to spare the others while they prepare for their rebellion."

"Indeed." The small green Jedi Master nodded. "May the Force cloak them all from being discovered."

The two share a quiet moment as the fire crackles and snaps from the campfire. Qui Gon rubs his well-groomed beard in thought and lowered his eyes. Yoda continued to poke the fire with his cane and watched it rise slightly from his actions. Jinn looked down at Yoda again and gave a smirk. This old being once told him he was reckless and fool hearty for doing things unbecoming of a Jedi. Yet, somehow he knew that Yoda was pleased that he did attempt such things from time to time. Perhaps Yoda had been just as foolish once in his life long ago, but something changed him to become cautious and less of a risk taker. It seemed only fitting that Qui Gon would now take another risk that Yoda would no doubt dislike, but would understand nonetheless.

"I think it is time for me to go." Qui Gon sighed.

Yoda seemed puzzled as he stated that. The dead Jedi Knight stood up and walked away from the aged, moss covered log. Rising out of his spot as well, Yoda dashed over to him with his cane in hand and tried to block his path.

"No…no…stay with me you must. Keep me company a while longer you will."

Qui Gon smiled at the small creature as he halted before him.

"I can do nothing here like this my friend. I must rejoin with the Force and become one with it again. If the resistance needs to hide their plans from the likes of Palpatine…they will need as much of the Force as they can to blind the Darkside from their actions."

"Enough it will be already…such a thing you need not do."

"You know that's not true Yoda." Qui Gon blinked at him. "It's time for me to help in their cause the only way I can. To be part of the living Force and keep Palpatine unaware of things to come."

Yoda gave a sad look as his ears drooped low. Having Qui Gon as company in his thoughts and present state of being made the burden of being isolated bearable. All he could do was nod his head slightly in agreement. As much as he wished for the man to stay, he could understand why he had to go.

"Miss you I will." Yoda said in a somber tone.

Qui Gon kneeled down him and looked into his eyes.

"I will always be with you my friend. You will still be able to feel my presence in the Force, but never again shall we be able to talk in this fashion. The Force is calling me to take my place and be part of the surrounding energy of the universe."

"I know." The old Jedi Master blinked. "To help them survive, it must be done. If the will of the Force it is, then so be it."

Qui Gon smiled at him once more and gave a playful wink. He rose up from the ground and placed both hands inside the ghostly Jedi robe sleeves. Yoda lifted his head up to give the man one last look and raised his hand off of the cane he was clutching.

"Farewell…Qui Gon Jinn."

"Goodbye Master Yoda." The man smirked. "We will meet again soon…in the Force."

Slowly the man disappeared before Yoda's eyes. The faint blue light that shone round him faded till it was no longer seen. He had merged with the Force and become part of the fabric of the cosmos. The small aged Jedi Master let out a faint sigh as he lowered his hand back down to his cane and closed his eyes.

"Alone I am. Till the day comes to train another."

The old man opened his eyes and returned to sitting by the fire. Tapping it slightly with his cane, he looked up at the cloud-laden sky and wondered how long the wait will be.


	14. Chapter 14

The Razorclaw continues on in space as the engines roar at maximum power, the small ship almost seems like a dot among the vastness of the stars that shimmer in the distance. Inside the small cargo hold, the group of Jedi tries to sleep as the lights are dimmed and the pulsations of the engine core give off a white noise that they can easily lull to sleep with. But as Lok Ji B'Ni tries to drift off into a restful state he'd not known since the Clone Wars began, Lenko tugged at his shirt that made him open his eyes. B'Ni had the honor of being given the small diner type seat to use as his bed, while the other two used the floor having laid down some canvas coverings and various packaging foam as their makeshift cots. Lenko looked very worried as he gazed up at the old man who was now peering down at him.

"Master?"

"What…what is it Lenko?" The Jedi elder yawned. "Try to get some sleep."

"I can't." The boy whispered with disappointment. "I have a terrible feeling."

The old man yawned yet again and tried to stay focused on him.

"Oh yes? Well…it was only a feeling my boy. They will come and go, as our escape will no doubt stir up emotions within you. Don't worry about it now."

"I can't help it Master. I have a feeling…I feel something wrong in the Force."

The old man soon rose up out of his crampt position and sat up in the booth. He could see the seriousness in the boy's gaze and gave a low grunt as he pushed himself aside to let the youth join him. He patted the spot lightly and leaned his head back to rest as Lenko jumped in.

"Tell me about this feeling."

"It was dark and cold." The boy whispered again as not to wake Laytana near by. "It was death…or perhaps….a future that will end badly."

"My dearest Lenko." The old man sighed as he closed his eyes. "Jedi are being hunted down and killed. We are on the run from an evil empire and heading back into their own territory…our future will always look uncertain through the Force."

"But that's just it Master." The boy moaned. "It's not uncertain…I feel it will happen. I feel….pain…a pain that is to come soon."

The old man looked at him and stroked his beard in thought.

"Pain is a strong emotion. One that usual ties to one's own personal harm. If you feel that this is coming soon…then you must be ready to face it."

"No. Please Master…I don't want to."

B'Ni wrapped his arm around the frightened child and comforted him.

"We must all experience pain in our lives Lenko. It is part of life. It is part of the Force."

"Why? Why do we have too?" The boy voiced loudly.

The Jedi man gestured to keep his voice down as he pointed at Laytana stirring from his tone.

"A life without pain is a life that has no emotion whatsoever. How meaningless would our lives be without those emotions. We need it to give us moments of clarity as we sense a loss and grieve for those who leave us in this world. It's there to teach us the meaning of what truly means to live each day to the fullest. Pain is part of life Lenko. You must deal with it, if you don't, the pain eats away at you…a darkness in one's heart that cannot be set free as it drives deeper into that pain. That is path to hate and evil. That would be the path to the Darkside."

The boy blinked as he took in the wisdom of the old man's response. He still feared what was to come and tried his best to bury the pain he could feel. If this was something coming for him, he dare not let it eat away at his very soul. The darkside was very much a path he did not want to go in.

"I can't help for what you feel now my child." The old man sighed as he continued to look at him. "All one can do is be prepared for the worst, whenever and however it will come."

"I will try master." Lenko smirked.

The old Jedi patted the boy on the head and pulled his robe over himself as he tired to get back to sleep.

"If you cannot sleep…go and entertain the pilot for awhile."

Lenko allowed the wise man to sleep and proceeded to the cockpit. Once the door closed behind him, Laytana raised her head up and looked over at the white bearded Jedi.

"That was a very smart answer to his question."

"Hm?" The old man stirred as he popped on eye open at her. "Oh…well…it was something said to me when I was a Padawan."

"Do I want to know who it was who gave it to you?"

"Who do you think?" B'Ni snickered.

Laytana smiled as she could take a guess. Yoda was always giving answers to impossible questions.

"You know I feel the pain too." She said resting her eyes again.

"I know." The old man stated. "I've felt it as well. But as I said…all one can do is be prepared for it when it comes."

The woman gave a simple nod in agreement and tried to fall back to sleep. The pain they felt was constantly in their minds just as it had been in Lenko's, an uncertain feeling that their destiny would be short lived. Both Jedi took the quiet time they had to get a good rest.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"And this is the control to angle and pitch"

Den Solo was showing off his beloved ship to the very interested Padawan child, the boy seemed overly fascinated with the ancient vessel that was very maneuverable in space. Lenko was in the co-pilot's seat beside him and touching the controls gingerly. They had been chatting for hours now about the various stunts he could pull with the ship and even the close calls he had with a few raiders trying to steal his cargo. Den was very much fond of this wide eye boy; it amazed him of how quickly he bonded with Lenko. Perhaps it was that he was very much like his son at that age, the only time he could remember ever being proud of him and of being a father. Lenko's curiosity of every control, speed and technicality of the Razorclaw delighted him to no end.

"I bet this thing could out run one of the republic cruisers." The boy gleefully stated.

"Well I wouldn't go that far…" Den said in modesty. "But she has managed to out run a few of the troop carrier ships."

"A carrier ship?" The boy glanced at him with puzzlement. "Why did you try to out run one of our carrier ships?"

"Uhm, well…" Solo began explain. "I was in the middle of a war zone at the time. Guess I came out of hyperspace too soon and landed smack dab into a battle between the Trade Federation and the Republic."

The boy seemed pleased with that answer and continued to gawk at the controls. Den would have loved to wipe his brow having narrowly averted that flub in front of a Jedi, but seemed to let out a soft sigh of relief instead.

"You know…you're life seems pretty cool to me." Lenko smiled. "You get to travel all over the place and get into lots of adventures."

"And the Jedi don't?" Den said as he relaxed in his chair.

"Naw…well…kinda."

"Look kid, being me isn't as easy as it looks. It's a hard life to survive like this."

As Solo reclines back in his chair, he gives a moment of pause and moves his eyes about the cockpit.

"This wasn't always my life. Once I had a family...and a birthright to reclaim. Then one day…things get out of hand, you lose a few rounds of cards…and then…boom."

Den raises his hands up in the air.

"You're flying a ship that should have been mothballed many years ago…and barely making a living."

Lenko gives a curious gaze at him and leans back in his chair as if to mimic the captain.

"Are you afraid you won't survive your own fate?"

Den gave a slight giggle at the question and then suddenly stopped as he turned to look at the boy with a serious face.

"Fear is a killer kid. The minute you fear something about the future…the sooner you'll become a slave to it."

"And dominate you to a darker path…" The boy mutters, as he thinks about it further.

Den nods in agreement and tilts his head back in a resting position.

"Trust me. Don't let fear win…or else you'll lose in the end."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"These do not sound like terms to me…more like demands."

On board the Imperial Star Destroyer Revenge's bridge, Darth Vader turns around to face a faint blue hologram of Garindan standing in full form as he gives his information to the tall Sith Lord.

"It is a fair price for such valuable information." The alien creature replied in his chirpy native tongue. "I must make a profit if I am to deliver such hard to find items to you."

Vader rested his hands on either side of his belt and stared at the faint image.

"Do you think I need your services that badly? I am very capable of locating these Jedi myself."

"I don't doubt you are a very…skilled person in such matters." The creature sarcastically snickered. "But I have claim on their Bounty and could easily take them to the Emperor myself."

That angered Darth Vader. He pointed at him bitterly and gave a threatened tone in his reply.

"You dare to threaten me in that manner?! The Emperor would never…"

"Shall I send a signal to Coruscant to confirm of what I speak?" Garindan interrupted.

Vader lowered his hand and placed back on his belt in a calm fashion.

"You are most persistent in your claim…bounty hunter. Perhaps you are telling the truth as I thought."

The alien looked puzzled at him and folded his arms.

"You were testing me?"

"Of course." Vader nodded. "Your persistence to go over my authority proved to me that you were willing to do what ever it takes to make that profit. Even if I had threatened you with death or hunted you down personally…I still believe you would have gone to see the Emperor in person to make this deal."

"You seem very wise to such bartering tactics. I've misjudged your intelligence on the matter." Garindan bowed.

"Just so you know." Vader added with a slow breath. "He wouldn't have met with you…because I would already have found you and taken care of you personally myself."

The alien bounty hunter seemed to pause as the Dark Lord uttered that threat to him. He almost wanted to laugh at it, but looking into the Sith's eyes, those black unfeeling eyes, he knew that this was the truth. He had this Darth Vader would kill him without so much as a thought.

"Your price is fair." Vader stated to him. "Deliver as promised…and you will be given all that you ask."

The creature bowed once again, pleased in the knowledge that a deal had gone according to his plans. As the image of him faded and Vader walked over to the large window looking out into the stars, Commander Altavis stood behind him and kept an inquisitive eye on him.

"Are you sure we can trust him my lord?"

"No." The Sith Lord uttered.

"Then…why…why did you agree to his terms if you don't trust him?"

"Bounty Hunters are never trustworthy." Vader replied. "But trust is a skill they do not need in their positions. If he tries to double cross us…he will regret that action indeed."

Vader turned his head slightly to the commander and gestured to him.

"That is all commander."

The man bowed in response and clicked his heels. He then turned around and returned to his duties elsewhere. Vader remained standing on the bridge looking out the window at the vast galactic scene before him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Muunilinst

The heart of the new Imperial commerce, once an independent and galactic financial hub, as well as being a former Separatist from the former Republic. Now they have succumbed to the might of the new Empire. The planet once filled with busy traffic of various Galactic Republic members now reduced to a steady flow of the Imperial forces and re-decorated fighters. The Emperor has replaced the rulers of this planet as a show of trust in his new regime, Coruscant humans now oversee all transactions that take place here, and they even wear the clothing of the high banking officials that sit in office. Such are the plans for many other worlds Palpatine takes control of, including that of the Trade Federation. It seemed an odd fate to Den Solo as he gazed outward to the coming planet horizon, worlds that were trying to gain freedom by separating are now imprisoned forever because of their lust for power. He gave a simple breath sympathy and focused back on flying the ship.

"Unidentified craft…state your clearance code, cargo and destination."

The cold drone voice of an imperial officer echoed over Den's communications. He could hear the boredom in the man's voice, the utter dull nature of the request, a person who just did his job so many times its become a standard tune for him.

"Razorclaw transport vessel, RXTC 1124…delivery of spare droid parts for a repair shop in Harnaidan."

As a long pause kept Solo waiting for a response, he looked over at the Jedi boy still sitting beside him and gave a slight smirk and a wink. The boy snickered at his playful nature and kept an ear open for the man to speak again. Entering through the cockpit door, B'Ni and Laytana stepped in and sat in the empty chairs behind Solo and Lenko. The Jedi woman rubbed her eyes and gave a quite yawn as she tried to wake up.

"Permission is granted." The Imperial Soldier's voice finally responded. "Proceed on a heading to 553 by 212 and land in docking bay 78."

"Thank you." Solo said with a grain of sarcasm.

"Do not deviate from your course or try to land in another port…any such action will result in having your ship fired upon or subject to a warrant for your immediate arrest. Have a good day."

Den rolled his eyes at the man's final warning and turned the communicator off. Punching in the coordinates that were given on the main console in front, he then reached up above to the other controls blinking at him and switched them off. The old Jedi man leaned towards the captain and watched his actions.

"Is there a reason as to why you're switching off your navigation computer?"

"I've been here so many times I don't need to have the computer tell me how, where or at what speed to fly in at."

Solo turned around and looked at him eye to eye.

"Trust me."

Laytana gave a sniff of disbelief and shook her head. Den noticed her action and gave a toothy grin at her.

"This is where the fun begins."

Lenko stared at both Jedi and nodded to them in agreement with the Captain's statement. He was obviously quite taken with this newfound friend of his, like any adventurous boy, he found Solo's rebellious streak very cool. B'Ni wasn't as impressed as Lenko, but he found this rogue's flair for underhanded charm amusing at best. The old Jedi just sat back in his chair and stroked his white beard, his thoughts now focusing on getting through the city without being detected by the Empire. Laytana remained rigid in her spot as she watched the captain navigate through the atmosphere with great speed and odd maneuvers, he was erratic in his flying, she wasn't sure if he was just doing this to impress them or to break his boredom on such a typical landing procedure. Either way, he came through the clouds and straight into heavy ship traffic that shadowed the capital city coming into view.

Lenko seemed to enjoy the sudden jerks and turns that Solo was doing, he couldn't help but laugh with joy and share a smile with the pilot as he proudly handled his ship through the chaotic jumble of rushing vessels. As they came closer to the clustered city of Harnaidan, Solo eased down on his crazed flight pattern and cruised past the many towering financial buildings as he lowered the ship further into the heart of the metropolis. Laytana gave a slight breath of relief as the wild ride was coming to an end; she finally relaxed her body and eased into her seat to get comfortable.

"That was cool." Lenko giggled. "Can I fly the ship into the hanger?"

Den looked surprised at his suggestion.

"What? You?" Solo mused.

"I just want to see if I can fly this old thing."

"Old thing??"

"Come on…Please!" The boy begged.

Den's lips puckered as he mulled it over in his head. Turning his eyes over to the small boy, he gave a hesitant nod and turned on the autopilot as he rose out of his seat. Lenko quickly leapt from his chair into the pilot's and switched off the autopilot as he took the controls. Den stood over him like a watchful instructor and kept an eye on all his movements.

"Ok, we're coming up to the landing site kid."

"I see it."

The craft was approaching a wide building that had various hanger sections. Curved and in a half crescent shape, the structure was obviously made for easy parking and for many sized ships that would come to this city. Long bridges from each hanger linked to other buildings and spiraled down to the lower levels for multiple access for all. Lenko remained steady at the controls and remained focused on his flight. Den pointed to the hanger and patted the Jedi child on the head like a proud father.

"Now, bring it to half speed…ease back on the throttle…." He instructed the boy. "Turn on your landing struts…good…and set it down once you've got her inside."

Lenko understood his commands and managed to land the Razorclaw perfectly on the spot. The ship rocked momentarily as it came to a rest on the hanger floor. Sounds of the exhaust manifolds opening up echoed inside and the engine began to power down as the faint blue glow dimmed till it faded out. Solo was happy the boy did so well. It reminded him so much of his son's first time landing a ship, a pleasant memory that he almost seemed to forgot, but having Lenko do the same sparked his feelings for his lost son.

"What is it?" Lenko asked.

He could see the emotion in Solo's eyes as he stared down at him, rubbing the boy's hair and giving a quaint smile.

"Nothing." Den uttered softly. "Just thinking of someone…someone you remind me of."

Laytana stood up from her seat and headed out the cockpit door, B'Ni followed her as he broke out of his deep thought and looked back at Lenko.

"Nicely done Lenko. Come…" He motioned to the boy with his hand.

As the Jedi boy leaped out of his seat and darted out the door with the old man, Solo tapped the back of the pilot's chair and lowered his eyes. He was starting to regret bringing them here, but mostly for the small boy. So much like his son, so young and innocent, was it worth the money to betray this kid and his Jedi friends that did him no wrong? He quickly shook it off and remembered the old slogan he'd always remind himself of. "Its just business."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Star Destroyer Revenge came out of Hyperspace rapidly, the ship's engines remained on full burn as it glided across space and headed for the approaching planet of Muunilinst. Small ships began to launch out from underneath, Imperial fighters and shuttle quickly unfurled their wings and continued on past the massive ship. Their speed was just as rushed as the Star Destroyer, but more so as the huge ship began to slow down as it came into orbit around the planet. Inside at the back of the shuttle, Darth Vader sat in his chair with other Stormtroopers as they loaded their weapons and prepared for landing on the surface. The Dark Lord was a commanding presence before them, no trooper dared to look at him or even say a word; they just kept their weapons by their sides and stared out at each other. Vader just tilted his head as he began to sense something, he could feel the Jedi on the surface, but quickly blocked his attempts to reach out and locate them. He didn't want to alert the Jedi to his arrival, the sloppy attack on Naboo taught him the error of doing that; it was better to hide his mind and use the intelligence of his troops to bring the Jedi to him.

"Lord Vader." A voice spoke to him as he glanced up.

The hologram of Commander Altavis shimmered before him; the man bowed at the Dark Lord and continued to speak.

"The Bounty Hunter has just landed and informed us that the ship carrying the Jedi have also just arrived."

"Yes commander…I know." Vader replied. "Have the other ships land on the outskirts of the city and close all traffic to that area."

"As you wish my lord." The man nodded back at him. "Shall I have the city on full alert then?"

"No." Darth Vader said sternly. "We must allow them to make their way to the arranged destination, once they make contact with the bounty hunter, then we shall close in and trap them there."

"I'll have the troops armed and ready for them. We'll show these Jedi they can't get away from us. I'll have our men shoot them the minute they're in sight."

"NO!" Vader again pointed at him with a bitter tone. "They are mine to deal with personally, Commander. Just make sure they don't try to escape."

"But sir…" Altavis stutters in slight fear. "The Emperor commands that we…"

"I am in charge here, Commander!" Vader shouts at him. "And I will deal with the Jedi in my own way. Is that understood?"

"Understood. Yes." Altavis gulps nervously and bows.

The hologram fades away and Darth Vader leans back in his seat folding his arms together. He prepares himself mentally for the battle to come.


	15. Chapter 15

"Anakin? Anakin wake up."

A familiar voice called to him as he opened his eyes slowly. Once again the past is brought into his mind as he remembered back to his days of being a Padawan. Sitting in the Jedi Temple the young Skywalker is roused from his sleep as he notices Obi Wan Kenobi shaking him by the shoulder. It had been a year since he had been separated from his mother and plucked from his home world of Tatooine. Qui Gon Jinn was long since dead and now was being instructed by Obi Wan. But as Anakin rubbed his eyes and peered up at his master hovering over him, he could see the look of dissatisfaction upon his face.

"Huh?" The boy yawned.

"You fell asleep again didn't you?" Kenobi sighed. "The meditation room is not for you to catch up on your sleep. You were suppose to be focusing your mind and trying to commune with the Force."

"But – But I'm so tired. I've been at this for hours, Master."

Kenobi used the Force to snap the shade up from the massive windows that overlooked the afternoon lit sky of Coruscant.

"If you stopped staying up late every night to tinker with your hobbies and obeyed the curfew this wouldn't happen. Master Yoda is becoming very impatient with your lack of discipline in that regard. As am I my young one."

Anakin gave a growl as he stood up in anger and folded his arms tightly.

"This is a dumb thing to do anyway. I mean I already talk with the Force without needing to do all this meditation. Can't I just go and do more lightsaber training or go on a mission already?"

"Not until you learn to focus." Kenobi pointed at him. "All you ever want to do is go and have an adventure and have lots of excitement touring the galaxy. You need to stop thinking about where you like to go and keep your mind on where you are now."

Rolling his eyes at Obi Wan's words, Anakin gave a long exhausted sigh and flopped back down on the cushion he was previously sitting on.

"I know, I know. It's just so boring here, Master. You guys never let me have any fun."

"There is a time and place for fun my young Padawan." Obi Wan smirked at him. "Fun comes to those that know how to focus their minds and listen to their teachers."

"Whatever." The boy groaned with a lack of respect.

Kenobi shook his head and rubbed his chin in thought. His beard was starting to grow at this point, his whiskers slowly filling out his face to give him a look of distinction. He often found rubbing it reminded him of Qui Gon, his former master would always rub his beard while in thought, a habit he would now come to share. As he gazed over at the pouting lipped Padawan, his eyes lowered slightly and sat down beside the disgruntled boy.

"Take heart Anakin." He said stroking the boy's arm. "We've all had to go through this training. If you truly want to be a Jedi someday, you need to do all that is required and focus your mind. Patience my dear boy, Patience."

"I'm sick of being so patient." The Padawan grumbled. "I want it all now! I want to use the Force to help people, to make me stronger and go out to explore the galaxy!"

"Such selfish pursuits are not the Jedi way." Kenobi stated. "That's not to say what you seek isn't a good thing. You obviously want to help those in need and use the Force for good. But Anakin, if you cannot rest your mind and listen to the will of the Force, all that you hope to become will be lost. The only way to understand the nature of the Force is to listen to it. You will find that once you have things will be made clear to you. You will know what is right and what is wrong, you will see the past, future and present. The Force is there to do good my boy, but you must be patient with it and truly grasp the meaning of what it says to you."

Anakin looks up to him with tired eyes and nods his head slightly.

"I guess so."

"The galaxy isn't going anywhere without you, trust me." Obi Wan smirked as he tossed the Padawan's hair. "I promise not to let anything exciting go on without you there, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." The boy smiled back.

"Good" Kenobi grinned. "Now then, back to meditation. And this time, try not falling asleep again."

"Yes, Master."

As Obi Wan left the room and used the Force to lower the window shades again, Anakin returned to his crossed leg position and closed his eyes. Giving a slow breath, the boy tried once again to concentrate.

"Focus, not sleep…focus, not sleep…' Young Skywalker mumbled over and over. "Become one with the Force and all will be clear."

As he started to feel the presence of the Force, he eyes quickly squinted as if in pain. He could feel something, something he'd was sure he had felt before, a strange darkness that clouded his thoughts. As he concentrated harder to get past the shadow in his mind, he suddenly shook violently as he broke through and could hear a deep booming voice in his head.

"Skywalker!" It echoed over and over. "The Darkside awaits you! Give in and be one with it! It is your destiny!"

The voice began to laugh away in an evil tone and made the child hold his head in pain. He couldn't break out of his meditative state and was sprawling on the ground trying to let go of using the Force. He began to scream as the pain deepened with in him.

"Anakin!" Another voice cried out from nowhere.

That seemed to snap him out of it and finally opened his eyes. Breathing heavily and drenched in sweat, the boy stood up quickly and looked about the room in confusion. The other voice he heard sounded familiar, one he would remember always.

"Qui Gon." He sniffled.

The room doors opened again and Obi Wan came running in.

"Anakin? Are you alright? I thought I heard you screaming in here?"

"I'm fine, Master. Just…um…fell asleep again. Sorry."

"What?" The Jedi Knight said as he knelt down and looked at the bewildered boy. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Anakin nodded as he wiped his face. "I fell asleep and had a terrible dream. That's all."

"You did huh?" Kenobi replied with a curious eye. "You're a fast sleeper Anakin. Tell me what your nightmare was about then."

"No." Skywalker said firmly. "It wasn't anything important. Just some scary voices is all."

Obi Wan patted Anakin's head gently and looked deep into his eyes.

"Don't let the scary voices frighten you, my young one. Turn that fear back at them and you will hear them slowly diminish back into the darkness."

Anakin whipped his head away from the Jedi's patting and returned to his meditation seat.

"I told you it was just a dream. I can handle it, ok? I'm not afraid of anything."

Obi wan stood up and watched the boy try to regain his position on the cushion; he simply smirked and stroked his beard again.

"Don't worry." Kenobi stated as he turned to exit the room. "You will be."

Anakin opened his eyes quickly at the Jedi as he heard him say that. Obi Wan glanced back at him with a serious face and uttered it again.

"You will be."

The doors closed as he continued to stare at the boy. Anakin felt a slight chill up his spine as it shut completely. He scowled in anger from Obi Wan's words, there were times he felt the Jedi Knight was being far too harsh and cruel to him at times. If he had an older brother, he figured that would be the sort of treatment he'd get from one. Always trying to scare the little brother, trying to over shadow him with fear and doubt.

"I'm not afraid." Anakin pouted. "I'll show you…I'll show everyone that fear doesn't control me at all."

He closed his eyes again and lowered his head as he tapped into the Force once more.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Vader suddenly snapped out of his dream state as the shuttle shook suddenly. One of the Stormtroopers accidentally nudged him as the ship hit some turbulence. The trooper was quick to apologize to the Dark Lord for doing so, but Vader remained motionless and simply stared out the window closest to him. They were descending to the city below and gliding by many skyscrapers that were heavy with ship traffic. The Sith took out his lightsaber and fiddled with it in his hands.

"I'm not afraid…of anything." He said under his breath.

•••••••••••••••••••••

The Razorclaw sits in the hanger bay as the three Jedi emerge from its side ramp. Lenko scurries across the floor as he enjoys the feeling of having the chance to stretch his legs again. Laytana and B'Ni walk calmly off the ship and look out at the vast metropolis they must now try to enter in order to make arrangements for another transport. The woman gives a long sigh as she views the open scenery; the shimmering sunlight against the distant financial towers gives it glow of special beauty. While it is a place of non-stop corruption, greed and caters only to the wealthiest, it is still a sight to behold to anyone who looks upon it. Everyone in the galaxy knows that Muunilinst is the golden gem in the core system. Coruscant almost pales in comparison, but only because it lacks the regal look of this planet's main city.

"I'm surprised there's no one to meet us." The old Jedi man mused.

"Should there be?" Laytana glanced at him.

"We are in the heart of the Empire my dear." B'Ni said as he holds his beard in thought. "One would expect to see Stormtroopers and capital guards to come and inspect the craft."

Solo sauntered down the ship's ramp and gave a quiet chuckle at the old man's comment. Giving a loud yawn and scratching his belly, the captain then straightened his back and placed his hands on his hips.

"They'll be here soon enough. It's a busy place ya know…not every ship can be inspected at a given notice. They expect you to hang about while they make their way to your level. Been like that for a long time, doubtful that would ever change here. You guys just head on out to the rendezvous point and meet with my contact. He'll get you the ship you need and leave before anyone knows you're here."

"And just where is this place we're suppose to be going too?" The Jedi woman inquired. "So far I haven't a clue as to where or whom we're suppose to meet up with."

Den leaned over to her and rested his arm on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. Your 'father' here will fill ya in on the way I'm sure. Just keep that pretty head of yours down unless you want to attract some rich merchant and let him 'buy' your freedom out of here."

Layatana was angered by his words; she gave a gruff noise from her throat and pushed his arm off. Storming away from him, the woman gave a look back that Den seemed to find amusing. He was a scoundrel at heart. Playing with women's egos and setting them off like that seemed to be his joy in life. It was a wonder to B'Ni that this man ever had a wife at all with this sort of attitude. The old Jedi wasn't amused at this point and changed the subject back to their original agenda.

"Time for us to go. Thank you Captain Solo for the ride…I suspect we shall not meet again."

"If you say so." Den replied. "Just give me my payment and consider this a done deal, huh?"

"As promised." B'Ni agreed as he took out a card from his coat pocket. "Spend it wisely my friend."

Den smiled at the transaction and looked at the card. His smile soon disappeared and became angry with the Jedi.

"What the hell is this?"

"Your payment…as we agreed too." B'Ni smirked.

"This is only eighty old man!" Solo barked as he tapped the card on his hand. "Where's the other hundred?!"

B'Ni walked over to Lenko and Laytana as he giggled to himself.

"You agreed to Eighty for the ride, but not for the entire journey like we asked. Seems only like fair payment for half the service rendered. Don't you think?"

Solo felt like taking out his gun from his holster and shooting them on the spot. But he soon started to crack a smile and realized just how crafty this old guy was being. He could at least be impressed with someone as sneaky as himself when doing business. He rubbed his unshaven pudgy face and took out his flask of booze. Unscrewing the cap slowly and looking at the three staring back at him, he gave a giggle and took a large drink from it.

"Ok pops." He hissed through his teeth after he gulped it down. "I got what your saying. You want me to lead you to the contact and make sure you get to the next ship, right?"

B'Ni shrugged his shoulders innocently and grinned. Solo shook his head and put the flask of booze back into his coat pocket.

"Alright then…" He snorted. "I'll play along with it. Guess I could be your guide for the rest of the way. But you'd better pay up old man."

The captain hiked up his pants and calmly walked past them all.

"Follow me then."

"Can we follow you up wind?" Laytana sneered.

B'Ni got a good laugh out of her comment and pushed her to follow the swaggering man. Lenko took one last long look at the Razorclaw and gave a slight sigh as he waved to it.

"Bye ship!"

•••••••••••••••••••••

Hours later, the Jedi trio continue to follow Den Solo though the vast city of Harnaidan. While flying over the Metropolis gave no indication of the Clone Wars being once fought there, down below the forest of towers, the scene was quite different. Statues of previous leaders lay shattered about the ground, impact craters from high bombardments were being filled up by various construction droids and the people walking about seemed silent and unsocial as they passed by each other. It was slightly eerie to Laytana, having visited this planet only a few times in her life, she always remembered it being busy with commerce and filled with greeting shop owners. The only greeting she saw now was the sound of marching footsteps of Imperial Troops. B'Ni noticed how the streets were full of them, proudly moving in groups in a single-minded military fashion. This was once the trusted army of the Republic, only to become the evil occupying forces of a ruthless Sith Emperor.

Den had no reactions at all to this change of scenery. He'd seen it happen on so many war ravaged planets that this had become old hat. Walking casually with his thumbs locked around his belt, he was a man without a care; the only thing on his mind was getting the rest of his payment and getting off this depressing planet. Lenko felt the coldness seeping in the Force, evil had touched here, it made him shiver and wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm. While the sun was shining down with beams of light breaking through the tall structures surrounding them all, it was still shadowy on the ground as if the light was able to penetrate the gloom hanging over everyone.

"I sense something, Master." Lenko shivered as he looked up at B'Ni beside him. "Can you feel it?"

"Yes Lenko." The old man slowly blinked. "It's all around us. The ora of the Darkside is strong here."

Hugging the child closely too him, he gave a comforting touch of his head to the fearful boy and rubbed his shoulder.

"Follow my steps and say nothing more. I am here with you, as is Laytana and soon we'll be far away from this place. Trust in the knowledge of that, hm?"

Lenko squeezed him back with love and nodded at his words with a smile. Together they pressed on through streets full of fear and tension. Beggars and homeless aliens occasionally popped out and asked for handouts from them. Den pushed them out of his way in frustration, while the Jedi trio gave what little they could and commented on how sorry they were about their situation. Solo snickered at their actions. He found it typical of the Jedi trying to help out, even as they're own kind was being wiped out of history, they were still trying to be remembered in kindness. As Laytana stopped to give some of her robes to a homeless mother and child sitting on the ground, Den grew angry and grabbed by the arm.

"What are you? Stupid or something? Keep moving!"

"They need this more then I do." She sternly said to him. "Have you no compassion?"

"Listen sweetheart, compassion ain't got nothing to do with it. If those Imperial Soldiers see you giving these people any hand outs they'll come over here and question you on the spot!"

"He's right…of course." B'Ni reluctantly nods at her. "We mustn't attract attention to ourselves. We've given all we can to these poor people, it's time we continued on and not get swept up in the emotion of it all."

"Absolutely." Den said gritting his teeth at the woman. "Now if I see you stop one more time, I'm going to bail on you all and let you figure out how to get off this world alone."

Laytana withdrew her arm from his clutch forcefully and peered at him with contempt. She felt so compelled to slap this brutish man in the face for his lack of respect. But deep down, she knew he was also right. This wasn't the time nor the place to act like a Jedi or someone that might be out of character in this city. The less attention they get the better.

"Continue on Captain." The old Jedi gestures to him. "Our apologies, please."

Solo looks at him and then back to the young female Jedi, giving a long sigh and rolling his eyes at them, he hikes his belt up and walks ahead. Lenko watches the bitter pilot pass by him and gives a curious stare. The Force seemed to spike as Den looked back at him, as if something was wrong. The boy wanted to tell B'Ni, but instead chose to remain silent on the matter. He knew the man was hiding something from them, he seemed to be edgy and very determined to get going, the Padawan decided to wait and see what exactly he was up too. Laytana noticed his peering eyes at Solo and came up beside him.

"What is it Lenko?" She whispered at him. "Do you sense something?"

"I don't know." He stated. "Maybe."

B'Ni walked behind the two and gave them soft tap on their heads. As they looked, he motioned with his hand for them to be quiet. He didn't want any more talking going on as they continue to stroll through the streets. It was dangerous enough that they were handing out things as they went, but talking like Jedi that some might over hear would certainly make some people notice and compromise their presence there. The old man stroked his beard as he glanced around, his mind lost in thought and wondering how they'll be able to survive once they get to Tattooine. Giving Solo the rest of their money to pay for his services would leave them nothing once they arrive there, perhaps they should just skip out on his payment and take this other ship by force? B'Ni laughed at that thought and quickly shook the idea out of his head. Jedi are not thieves. And if they were to preserve anything of what they were, being honest and peaceful would have to be the standard to which they live. Somehow they would survive, money or no money.


	16. Chapter 16

Hours later, the Jedi trio continue to follow Den Solo though the vast city of Harnaidan. While flying over the Metropolis gave no indication of the Clone Wars being once fought there, down below the forest of towers, the scene was quite different. Statues of previous leaders lay shattered about the ground, impact craters from high bombardments were being filled up by various construction droids and the people walking about seemed silent and unsocial as they passed by each other. It was slightly eerie to Laytana, having visited this planet only a few times in her life, she always remembered it being busy with commerce and filled with greeting shop owners. The only greeting she saw now was the sound of marching footsteps of Imperial Troops. B'Ni noticed how the streets were full of them, proudly moving in groups in a single-minded military fashion. This was once the trusted army of the Republic, only to become the evil occupying forces of a ruthless Sith Emperor.

Den had no reactions at all to this change of scenery. He'd seen it happen on so many war ravaged planets that this had become old hat. Walking casually with his thumbs locked around his belt, he was a man without a care; the only thing on his mind was getting the rest of his payment and getting off this depressing planet. Lenko felt the coldness seeping in the Force, evil had touched here, it made him shiver and wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm. While the sun was shining down with beams of light breaking through the tall structures surrounding them all, it was still shadowy on the ground as if the light was able to penetrate the gloom hanging over everyone.

"I sense something, Master." Lenko shivered as he looked up at B'Ni beside him. "Can you feel it?"

"Yes Lenko." The old man slowly blinked. "It's all around us. The ora of the Darkside is strong here."

Hugging the child closely too him, he gave a comforting touch of his head to the fearful boy and rubbed his shoulder.

"Follow my steps and say nothing more. I am here with you, as is Laytana and soon we'll be far away from this place. Trust in the knowledge of that, hm?"

Lenko squeezed him back with love and nodded at his words with a smile. Together they pressed on through streets full of fear and tension. Beggars and homeless aliens occasionally popped out and asked for handouts from them. Den pushed them out of his way in frustration, while the Jedi trio gave what little they could and commented on how sorry they were about their situation. Solo snickered at their actions. He found it typical of the Jedi trying to help out, even as they're own kind was being wiped out of history, they were still trying to be remembered in kindness. As Laytana stopped to give some of her robes to a homeless mother and child sitting on the ground, Den grew angry and grabbed by the arm.

"What are you? Stupid or something? Keep moving!"

"They need this more then I do." She sternly said to him. "Have you no compassion?"

"Listen sweetheart, compassion ain't got nothing to do with it. If those Imperial Soldiers see you giving these people any hand outs they'll come over here and question you on the spot!"

"He's right…of course." B'Ni reluctantly nods at her. "We mustn't attract attention to ourselves. We've given all we can to these poor people, it's time we continued on and not get swept up in the emotion of it all."

"Absolutely." Den said gritting his teeth at the woman. "Now if I see you stop one more time, I'm going to bail on you all and let you figure out how to get off this world alone."

Laytana withdrew her arm from his clutch forcefully and peered at him with contempt. She felt so compelled to slap this brutish man in the face for his lack of respect. But deep down, she knew he was also right. This wasn't the time nor the place to act like a Jedi or someone that might be out of character in this city. The less attention they get the better.

"Continue on Captain." The old Jedi gestures to him. "Our apologies, please."

Solo looks at him and then back to the young female Jedi, giving a long sigh and rolling his eyes at them, he hikes his belt up and walks ahead. Lenko watches the bitter pilot pass by him and gives a curious stare. The Force seemed to spike as Den looked back at him, as if something was wrong. The boy wanted to tell B'Ni, but instead chose to remain silent on the matter. He knew the man was hiding something from them, he seemed to be edgy and very determined to get going, the Padawan decided to wait and see what exactly he was up too. Laytana noticed his peering eyes at Solo and came up beside him.

"What is it Lenko?" She whispered at him. "Do you sense something?"

"I don't know." He stated. "Maybe."

B'Ni walked behind the two and gave them soft tap on their heads. As they looked, he motioned with his hand for them to be quiet. He didn't want any more talking going on as they continue to stroll through the streets. It was dangerous enough that they were handing out things as they went, but talking like Jedi that some might over hear would certainly make some people notice and compromise their presence there. The old man stroked his beard as he glanced around, his mind lost in thought and wondering how they'll be able to survive once they get to Tattooine. Giving Solo the rest of their money to pay for his services would leave them nothing once they arrive there, perhaps they should just skip out on his payment and take this other ship by force? B'Ni laughed at that thought and quickly shook the idea out of his head. Jedi are not thieves. And if they were to preserve anything of what they were, being honest and peaceful would have to be the standard to which they live. Somehow they would survive, money or no money.

It was in this moment that B'Ni began to feel something as well, but not from the unshaven slob of a captain that was leading them to their destination, it was a faint disturbance in the Force. It seemed muffled in a way, distant and trying to hide from his thoughts. Looking around in the air he tried to focus on it again, as if it could be spotted around him someplace. It was strange to feel such a thing. A Jedi could always detect a tremor no matter how weak, but this was almost too faint for any younger, inexperienced Jedi to feel. Only a trained master or well-seasoned member of the order could be so acute to sense it. His eyes slowly peered about the city, from buildings to people; he scanned it all to locate the source. But like a blanket covering over his mind, the tremor disappeared quickly.

"You ok old timer?" Den questioned at him looking back with concern. "Need a rest or something?"

"I'm fine." B'Ni Lock Ji simply stated back. "The sooner we meet this friend of yours the better."

Solo shrugged at him and continued on. Both Lenko and Laytana kept pace with the captain, his walking stride was now becoming longer and moving past the crowd at much quicker rate. Laytana was becoming annoyed with his actions immediately.

"Slow down, there's a child and elder trying to keep up with you remember?"

"Look, beautiful…" Solo smirked. "The man said 'the sooner the better'…I'm just doing what he instructed."

"Don't be so damn literal." She scowled. "Besides I thought you wanted to keep a low profile? I would think anyone seen rushing through a crowd would be considered 'suspicious'?"

Den finally stopped and nodded in agreement.

"You're right. It would be."

He then pointed up to a large holographic screen high above that sat in-between two grey block skyscrapers.

"But I think you don't have to worry about you're cover anymore."

Laytana gazed up and noticed their images being displayed for all to see, holo-projected stills of their profiles with large red text that read 'Enemies of the Empire'. The multi-language of every race scrolled across below as it informed the citizens what to do if any of the Jedi are seen. She quickly darted her eyes down to the street and watched for people's reaction to the advertisement. Strangely no one was paying any attention to it, it seems that it was just another banner ad filling the sky that didn't generate a reaction from the general population. B'Ni managed to catch up with them both with Lenko keeping close and gave a breathless inquiry to Solo.

"Is there a shorter route to meet up with your friend? Perhaps we can by-pass through some of the buildings in order to lower our chances of being caught."

"Alright, if you want." Den sighed. "So much for giving you a grand tour."

"I'll try not to look too disappointed in that fact."

Solo gave a smirk at the man's response and looked around at the buildings to find a suitable short cut for them. His eyes came upon the main central finance hall, a towering structure that housed the most elegant splendor anyone dared to dream. The outer building was almost pure white stone, trimmed with gold leaf décor and marbled pillars that surrounded the building like a palace of old. Solo pointed to the location and looked back at the three Jedi.

"We can go through there. The bridge I need to meet my contact with is on the other side of that place."

"Won't it be guarded?" Lenko gazed at him. "They might mistake us for thieves and arrest us."

"Not likely kid." The Captain said wiping his nose. "The war ended the trade negotiators meeting in there and pretty much took out most of the known criminals operating in this city. Besides, with all these Stormtroopers and military presence, would you try to rob the place?"

The small Jedi child shrugged his shoulders and nodded in agreement. Laytana wasn't as easily swayed by his reassurance, she kept getting a strange sense that something was wrong about this man and of his general knowledge of the area. The young Jedi woman took out a small polished metallic hair band from her pocket and fastened it behind her head to make a ponytail. The only time anyone had seen her do that, especially Master B'Ni Lok Ji, was when she was preparing to be placed in the heart of battle. The old man gave a concerned glare at her and looked back at the large financial tower that waited beyond.

"Lead on Captain." B'Ni stated. "Let us hope you are correct in your assumptions and we can leave this place without disturbance."

"Everyone relax." Solo grinned with his grey unshaven face. "What could possibly go wrong with me around?"

"Everything." Laytana said to him with a raised eyebrow.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Courscant

Deep within the heart of the Senate building, the Emperor sits silently in his darkened chambers that reside underneath the Senate room. The Sith Lord is in a state of meditation as he communes with the Darkside of the Force. His lips softly twitch as he chants ancient words over and over. Darth Plagueis, his former master, taught him the old ways of the Sith that been handed down from one to another. It was the 'spell' that his master had shown him to overshadow the light of the Force. "For he who controls the light controls the will of the Force." That was the mantra Plagueis had always taught his eager servant, one that would ruin him in return as Palpatine betrayed him and used the power to destroy him. It is this control over light that helped the dark lord cloud the Jedi's minds to his presence, to influence others to his will and instruct the Force to do his bidding. The Emperor learned well from his former teacher, so well that he has mastered it better then Plagueis could ever attempt. With each Jedi's passing, his power increased, giving him better clarity into the Darkside and having foresight into the future.

It was in this moment that the Emperor was foreseeing something about his newly appointed Sith apprentice, Darth Vader. The towering black menace was switching on his lightsaber, the red hue of his beam shone in the darkness of Palptine's mind as Vader swung it skillfully and with great ease. The sound of torment and pain screamed out around him as the victims of his onslaught voiced out for mercy. But as he brought his sword down in a final strike, a sudden realization came into the Emperor's mind, Vader wasn't looking around as he used his weapon- but straight at him. The final blow with his saber stirred Palaptine to awaken from his trance. Even if he managed to bring Anakin to the Darkside, he knew from his vision that this anger would soon be turned back at him. It made him smile.

"My Lord." A voice echoed from the intercom.

"Yes Mardolu, what is it?"

"You have an incoming transmission from Commander Altavis on the Star Destroyer Renegade One."

"Put it through." Palpatine sighed.

The hologram of the Commander appeared before him on his black desk, the image was faint blue and flickering ever so often as resolution lines scrolled.

"My Emperor!" Altavis bowed.

"Yes Altavis, you have something to report?"

"Indeed." He said trying not to look too nervous. "We've located more Jedi and are soon to engage them on Muunilinst. Lord Vader is approaching their location as we speak."

"Good. Very good. And how is Lord Vader, Commander?" The Sith Lord replied with his fingers arched together. "Is there any change in his behavior? Have you noticed something to warrant this unremarkable bit of information to me?"

"Yes…Yes I have." The man gulped in fear. "He...he seems very, well, reflective of late my Lord. I don't think he's fully focused on our mission."

"Oh? How so Commander?"

"Well, he's using some rather...questionable methods my Lord. Hiring a bounty hunter for one and using our troops to surround the area but not engage the enemy."

The Emperor gave an evil laugh and smiled at the worried holographic Commander.

"I find nothing what you say to be of any significance. It sounds to me as if Lord Vader has everything well in hand."

"I see." Altavis simply stated back.

"But you say he's being more distracted by his thoughts, hm?" Palpatine questioned with concern and turned his chair slowly to the left. "Interesting. I have much work to do still on him I fear."

"I beg your pardon my Lord?" The Commander winced as he struggled to hear the Emperor's words.

"Nothing." Palpatine stated coldly. "I have new instructions for you."

The Imperial Officer stood at attention as he awaited his new orders. The Emperor rose from his chair and walked around the table as he glared at the faint blue hologram before him.

"When Vader has complete his task on Muunilinst, you will bring him straight back here to Coruscant. Instruct Lord Vader that his Emperor requires his presence at all haste."

"He will object strongly my Lord."

"I know." The disfigured-face Emperor snickered. "But I suspect he will wanting to return to see me anyways. I have foreseen it."

"As you wish, My Emperor." The man bowed again as the image quickly vanished.

Palpatine returned to his large black chair and sat down giggling to himself.

"I await you with great anticipation…my dear friend."


	17. Chapter 17

Vader and his troops had marched from the landing site and made their way to the heart of the city of Harnaidan

Vader and his troops had marched from the landing site and made their way to the heart of the city of Harnaidan. Leading them as always, the Dark Lord of the Sith continued to scan the area with his mind as he sought out the Jedi hiding somewhere in the war torn metropolis. As the group passed by the many inhabitants, they watched them cower and flee as the soldiers marched in with their weapons in hand. The Clone Wars had made the people frightened of occupying forces, after such devastation to their world it wasn't too hard to see why. Darth Vader could feel the fear and despair all around, it surrounded the city like a dense fog and he found it difficult to sense the precise location of the Jedi. Tilting his head in thought, the Sith Lord tried to focus with the Force and search deeper to combat the other emotions blocking his mind. As he looked up again, he saw a young Muunilinst boy staring back at him from the other side of the street they were marching too. The child had a gaunt face and big dark eyes that seemed to be full of sadness. It triggered Vader's memories again, for it was a sight he had long thought forgotten. The dark figure came to a stop and reflected while the other Stormtroopers marched past him.

••••••••••••••••••••

On the floor of the Jedi Temple Council room, a youngling Padawan humanoid lay dead. The look of terror frozen on his face and his innocent dark brown eyes remained open as he lay on his side. Anakin Skywalker was standing over his corpse, his lightsaber switching off as he brought it back down to his side. He glanced around the room and saw the devastation of his attack. All the younglings that tried to hide in the room where dead. Skywalker had spared none in his rage; hatred had clouded his thoughts and focused only on his own personal mission of becoming stronger in the Force. But even in his intense madness into the Darkside, he felt sorrow for what he had done, the tears rolled down his cheeks as he gazed upon all the dead children in the room. He tried to justify it to himself that this was for the greater of the good, to become the most powerful and use it to bring about peace to the galaxy.

Leaving the room slowly, Anakin took one last long look at the bodies and the council room from which even he had sat as a member. He still remembered being told as a child that he was not to be trained in the Force. Mace Windu was very blunt in that fact, so much so that even Yoda took his side reluctantly. Skywalker's eyes grew dark at that memory, it made him storm out of the room and slam the doors shut with his power. He marched down the corridors of the temple, past smoldering Jedi bodies that were taken down by his lightsaber and the laser blast of the Stormtroopers guns. The sounds of them dying from continuing struggles within the temple echoed throughout. As much as he would have liked to feel no remorse whatsoever, the blood thirst from his rage was setting aside as he stopped and lowered his head in shame. The dark Jedi held his head in pain as the voices of death grew louder and louder.

"Do not weep for them my friend."

Anakin looked up and saw Palpatine approaching him. The dark cloaked Sith Lord smiled at him and kicked one of the Jedi corpses aside.

"They don't deserve your pity." Palpatine sneered. "If they hadn't opposed your greatness, all of this would not have been necessary."

Anakin felt compelled to kneel before the man. The Darkside was too strong around the leader of the Republic and growing stronger as each Jedi was passing into the Force.

"What is thy bidding my master?" Anakin solemnly spoke. "I am yours to command."

Palpatine laughed in delight at his obedience, a great evil cackle that filled every space in the temple. The man clasped his hands together in joy and looked down at his new Sith recruit.

"Good…good." He giggled. "You have done well, my apprentice. Now Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Empire."

Anakin stood up and bowed to him. As he began to walk away, hesitation came into steps. A curious gaze grew on Skywalker's face as he turned back to face his evil master.

"I didn't want it to be this way." He muttered while in thought. "All I wanted was to be the greatest Jedi ever."

Palpatine gave a look of concern as the newly appointed Sith Lord continued to speak. Anakin shifted his eyes towards the bodies lying about and then looked at his lightsaber in hand.

"I was never one of them was I?"

"No my boy." The Sith Emperor replied with sympathy. "You were destined to become a Sith Lord. It was unavoidable. The power of the Darkside compelled you towards this moment. The Jedi's time is over…as it was foreseen."

Anakin glanced back at him and peered with curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Come now." Palpatine smirked. "You of all people knew of what they feared. They sensed their time was coming to an end. That you would be the one to ascend to power over them all. They tried to keep you from doing so…they tried so very hard to make you do as they commanded. This is the moment they feared, the return of the Sith. Balance being restored once more."

"No." Skywalker winced in anger. "That's not what the prophecy meant!"

"Face it Lord Vader. You are the balance that was to come…to bring the Sith back into power!"

Anakin held his head in pain. The conflicting emotions inside of him were too much. He loved being a Jedi, but despised their jealousy. He hated the Sith, yet turned into one so easily. He knelt to the ground in agony.

"Let it go Vader." Palpatine said as he held the young man's head. Patting it like a comforting father, the old man smiled as he enjoyed watching Skywalker's torment. "Don't look back my boy. Don't look back. Make this Empire yours…forge it with me and usher in a new era of the Force."

Skywalker's pain quickly vanished. The phrase triggered the voice of his dead mother's last words to him as young boy leaving Tatooine.

"Don't look back…Anakin. Don't look back." Shmi's voice softly echoed.

"Mother…forgive me." The young man whispered as tears rolled down his cheek.

He rose from the floor and wiped his face clear of the sadness. Turning to Palpatine he gave a simple bow and returned to being a Sith once more.

"The temple will be clear of all Jedi, my master. Not one shall be left alive…I promise you."

"Excellent." The Emperor grinned. "Then go, fulfill your destiny."

Switching on his lightsaber, Anakin walks swiftly down the corridor with a determined glare and prepares to aid the battling Stormtroopers against the remaining Jedi survivors.

"As you wish." The dark Jedi snarls through clenched teeth.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Lord Vader, Sir. What are your orders?"

The voice of the leading Stormtrooper roused the towering dark lord of the Sith from his memory. Looking down at the soldier, Vader returned to his senses and began barking orders at them once more.

"Take positions around all pathways that lead to any ship platform. Don't let them slip past…I will have no excuses if otherwise. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lord." The loyal white helmeted solder nodded. "Clear."

Returning to the group, the leading Stormtrooper motions to the others to march on with him. Darth Vader, meanwhile, walks down another road swiftly by himself as his mind quickly picks up a slight tremor in the Force. His eyes fix on the main central finance hall and began to breath heavily as his pace increased while holding onto his lightsaber dangling from the utility belt.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Jedi trio followed Den Solo closely as they enter into the massive grand finance hall; the white stone of marble and gold embedded leaflets was splendorous to gaze upon. While Den seemed more interested in the cost of place, B'Ni Lok Ji was rather more impressed at the sheer construction of such a building. Laytana and Lenko ascended up the long row of stairs and took a wide-eyed gaze once they reached the very top of them. This was a beautiful place once. The Clone Wars had diminished the luster of the city, even this white and gold tower seemed less then the jewel it had been not so long ago. Solo passed by them as they continued to peer outwards; he gave a slight shake of his head and snickered at their expressions. Jedi had always seen things differently then regular people, they lived a sheltered life and seemed to look past what many focused on the present. At least, that's what Den thought anyway.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like to hurry up now." Solo said in a sarcastic tone. "Unless that is you want to be caught by the authorities?"

"Keep moving." B'Ni spoke out of breath as he finally reached the top of the stairs. "There's nothing to see here anymore."

"How can you say that, Master?" Lenko questioned with sad eyes. "This was once part of the Republic, the center of trade and commerce. Doesn't it break your heart to see this?"

The old man gave a long drawn breath and placed his hand on the young Padawan. He glanced out at the city and stroked his long white beard while taking in the sight of it all.

"Of course it does." He sighed. "But not for what this place stood for. Greed did these people in and this is the reward for their betrayal. I'm more broken hearted for the many that built every structure, statue and monument. The ones that toiled and labored hard by the sweat of their brow making this city something to behold. Those are the people I pity the most. All that work…gone in an instant."

"It's sad." Laytana added. "Others have to suffer for the ambitions of the rich and powerful."

Den rolled his eyes at their sorrow and cleared his throat loudly enough to shift their attention to him.

"Ahem! Hi…anyone want to escape the Empire? You know, the guys looking for you? If not, then please just give my payment now."

B'Ni let out a laugh at his statement and nodded in agreement. He wrapped his arms around the two younger Jedi and walked with them into the building. Solo shook his head again as they entered inside and rubbed the temple of his nose.

"I should have landed the ship closer."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alderaan

Pacing about in a room lavishly decorated with crystal and polished silver metal, Senator Bail Organa listens to Mon Mothma as her holographic image hovers over a small glass table of pure crystalline. Her ghostly figure flickers and pulsates as the sunset bleeds its dying rays onto the image.

"We need your support on this Bail. If this is to be done then we need to have consensus in the Alliance."

"What you're proposing is not what we are about." Bail said in frustration. "This isn't going to help our cause and you know it."

"It is what it is." Mon Mothma stated coldly. "The only answer we have left."

"No." He shouted at her holographic image. He quickly approaches it and pointed his finger right at her face. "No. I will not turn our rebellion into a bunch of terrorists."

"It's not terrorism." She scowled. "It's called fighting back. We need to start crippling the Emperor's hold by any means necessary."

Bail threw his hand up at her in anger and walked away. He wasn't impressed with her plans and was growing displeased about his role in the Alliance he helped to build. Facing the long open window, the sun shining on his face as night slowly creeps in, Bail clasped his arms together and began chew on his thumb nail as he tried to calm down.

"Diplomacy is not the answer anymore." The red headed female senator continued. "You know it will not work any longer in this type of hostile environment. We must act Organa, now while Palpatine's grasp is so fragile."

"Fragile?" Bail laughed. He turned around and laughed again at her for saying such a thing. "His grip has never been tighter then now. The Clone Wars provided loyal troops to his very beckoned call. He even managed to wipe out the Jedi in one simple message to them. No. This is not the time to strike back."

The woman gave a long sigh and tilted her head in disappointment. She could see the doubt in Organa's eyes. Even as she tried to speak again to him, Bail continued to look worried and paced about the room even more.

"I told you I have a few pockets of resistance fighters gathering on various worlds. They want to help us."

"For a price." Bail quickly added.

"Alright, yes. Some are being paid to do it. Some are not though, they fight for the freedom of the galaxy."

"They fight because it profits them." He scoffed at her. "You've got them spread out all over the place and without a communications relay. How are you going to keep them informed and coordinated?"

"I will use channels at my disposal. There are ways of doing so."

"This is a dangerous game you are playing Mon Mothma." Bail warned as he finally stopped in his pacing and came face to face with her. "Very dangerous."

"If you haven't the nerve to see this thing though, then I suggest you leave the group at once." She said to him as she raised her head back up. "The Alliance will seek out another to take your place and have the courage to join our cause."

The Senator closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly as the threat of being cut out wounded him. He couldn't help but be cautious, especially when dealing with someone with too much power as Palpatine.

"Have you so little faith in me that you would say such a thing like that?" He stated. "I cast doubt because I am worried about my family's safety. I'm not trying to back out of the Alliance. Just that there needs to be better organization in its creation."

"I know and I understand your concerns." She nodded. "But just remember Bail, we also worry about our families. We all swore an oath to end this Empire, even if it means the lives of those dear to us. He's taken so much, it's time to do something about it."

"Then I urge you be very cautious and keep a close eye on those you bring into our circle."

The woman nods at his request and then suddenly looks away as a voice whispers into her ear.

"I've got to go now. This transmission might be monitored if I say on." She said looking back at him. "I will do my best my dear friend. I look forward to seeing you again when the next Senate session is called."

"As do I." Bail smiled at her. "Stay safe."

She smiled back at him as her image faded. Organa had always enjoyed their debates with one another, even though they were at odds at times, they seemed to get along very well outside of the political scene. She was a few years younger then him, full of ambition and stubborn pride, but seemed to know where to draw the line when butting heads. Organa sat down onto a chrome bench close to the window and watched the ending light of the sunset on the beautiful world of Alderaan. The time for struggle was now on the horizon and their lives were going to be in danger every single day. He'd wished that Yoda and Obi Wan Kenobi had stayed with him in this time of need. The Alliance could have used their help in such dark times. But he understood why they had to flee and hide, it was just a passing thought of 'what if' that stood out in his mind.


	18. Chapter 18

"Looks like nobody is guarding this place like you thought

"Looks like nobody is guarding this place like you thought." The voice of Lenko echoed throughout the massive financial hall.

Solo and the three Jedi swiftly stride through the gold-marbled stoned décor as the sheer open space with in it made them rather nervous. There was no furnishings or objects blocking their path, a vast empty room of decadence that stretched far both above and across its length. Den held onto his weapon that was buckled to his side, his eyes glared about, as he could see no one at all standing in their way. It seemed strange to him, eerie even, as he felt a cold chill going down his spine. The place was always guarded as he recalled, with armed security personnel usually popping out of nowhere or running in after him. Once or twice in the past he had some small misunderstandings as he cut through this building before, it was the shortest route to get to the other side of the city. It made him smile thinking about those days, adventurous and yet stupid as they were, but a necessary action in order to get to his ship as fast as he could. The chase is what he had always loved about the job, still does at times, but as he became older and wiser in some respects, it began to fade.

"I don't like it." Laytana shivered. "Seems too easy to me."

"Easy is better, beautiful." Den whispered in her ear as he came closer to her. "Makes us all breathe a bit better knowing there's nothing blocking our way."

She simply rolled her eyes at his comment and scrunched her nose in disgust.

"I wish someone would block me from your breath."

"Hey, hey now." Solo replied back. "No need to get all hostile, beautiful."

"And that's another thing." The woman bitterly pointed to him. "Stop calling me that."

"Fine." Den smirked. "Anything you say – sweetheart."

Laytana gave a gruff exhale in frustration and stormed away from him. Lenko couldn't help but laugh at Solo's remarks; the boy enjoyed such hijinks and felt it lifted the seriousness of the situation to a more relaxed tone. But just as Den and Lenko shared a moment in giggling, they noticed B'Ni had stopped in the middle of the room just as the group reached the exiting doorway. The old man had a puzzled look on his face; his eyes squinted as he gazed at the entrance behind. Den turned his head back to Laytana as she stepped through the archway.

"Hold on a sec, beauti – ahhh – Laytana!" Den motioned with his hand at the old man lagging behind. "We've got a stray here."

Laytana grew concerned as she watched B'Ni endlessly look on at the far door they came through prior. Taking a few steps back inside the massive elaborate marbled room, she raised her voice for the old man to hear.

"Master? We must keep moving." Her words echoed across the grand hall, but failed to stir the old man from replying. She quickly voiced concern again at him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

B'Ni took out his lightsaber from his pocket and held it tight in his hand. Keeping his eyes focused on the door, he soon gave an answer to her and the others.

"Keep going with out me. Get to the ship as fast as you can. Stop for nothing."

"Master?" Lenko questioned.

"Go!" He demanded to them. "I will join you as soon as I can."

Den got that sinking feeling in his gut. Rather then argue the point any further, he quickly picked up Lenko in his arms and dashed for the exit. He also grabbed onto Laytana's arm as she tired to continue towards B'Ni.

"You heard the man." Solo said to her. "This way, Sweetheart."

"Wait! Wait!" She shouted while struggling from his firm grip. "We can't leave him!"

"Master B'Ni! I want to stay with you!" Lenko shouted with tears.

The old Jedi Master looked back at them all and gave a nod.

"I know you do. Just get to the ship and wait for me for as long as you can."

"But – but, Master!" Lenko cried again.

"Do not fear, Lenko." He smiled back. "I shall be right behind you soon enough. Go now, may the Force be with you."

The boy continued to shout out to him in tears as Laytana finally came to her senses and followed Den out the door. The old Jedi Master tried not to show emotion as he heard Lenko's voice, the child was very much like a grandson to him, perhaps in another life he would have wished that were so. His focus was now on the coming danger. With closed eyes and a steady breath, B'Ni held his lightsaber in hand as he waited patiently in the large room. As he stood there in silence, he could hear the others footsteps growing fainter in the distance. He continued to hope they would get to the ship and manage to flee before being caught.

••••••••••••••••••••••

"What did you see Anakin?"

Standing at the base of a large, twisted tree in the dense swamplands of Dagobah, Obi Wan Kenobi watched the pre-teen Padawan step out of its shadow. The boy had a bewildered look upon his face as if he was in a trance and slowly coming out of it.

"I-I don't know what to make of it, Master." Anakin mumbled softly.

"What did you feel?"

"Cold." The boy shivered. "Like a wave of death passing over me."

Kenobi stepped closer to the boy and folded his arms while in thought. He could see the vision Anakin received from this dark place had disturbed him greatly.

"What else happened?" He questioned further. "Did you see anything about yourself?"

"Yes." The Padawan nodded. "But I didn't understand it. A Jedi Knight appeared to me, I asked his name but he wouldn't answer. We where in a room standing across from one another. People were screaming at me from behind him, as if they were angry at me."

"I see." Obi Wan said as he stroked his young, shaven chin. "Why where they angry?"

"I don't know." Anakin shrugged. "I couldn't make out any of their faces. The Jedi Knight facing me switched on his lightsaber and came running to attack me. I – I couldn't see his face either, the darkness kept it hidden from me. I barely managed to stop him before the whole thing ended. It was strange and frightening."

Obi Wan gave the child a hug and knelt down to his line of sight. Anakin's eyes met with his and soon showed the fear hidden beneath them. Kenobi patted the boy on the head and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it, Anakin. Everyone has had a frightening experience when coming here. The Darkside within this place draws on our fears to show our weaknesses and turn them against us. Even I had a bad vision here once."

"You did?" The Padawan glared at him. "What was it about?"

Obi Wan stood up and stoked his bare chin once again. He started to remember his days of being a Padawan and of his time coming to this place.

"I remember the cold and the feeling of death as you described. As I stepped further in, I was confronted with my master Qui Gon. I thought he had come to see how I was doing or give me advice, instead he took out his lightsaber and told me I was the end of all hope."

"Why did he do that?' Anakin inquired.

"It wasn't him." Kenobi smirked. "It was the Darkside trying to trick me. It was praying on my fears and trying to destroy my trust in Qui Gon. I drew my lightsaber and we began fighting one another. Ultimately I defeated him and demanded he yield, but he laughed at me and said 'you will fail before you succeed'. When I returned to Qui Gon beyond the tree, I asked him of what that meant. He simply said to me, 'That's for you to interpret and no other.'

As the boy sat there puzzled by the answer, Kenobi gave a quick laugh as he watched Anakin scrunch his nose in confusion.

"That's pretty much the same reaction I gave." The Jedi Knight chuckled. "The point is Anakin that this is for you to understand and to learn from. One must learn to face the darker side of themselves in order to strive towards good. Don't be tempted by the Darkside and trust in the Force."

"If you say so Master." Anakin sighed shrugging his shoulders. "I still don't understand what it means."

"I'll tell you what it means." A voice boomed out a few feet away from them. "It means don't be late for lightsaber practice or I'll come looking for you."

Kenobi and Anakin turned to see B'Ni Lok Ji standing there facing them with a large grin on his face. The Jedi Master stroked his grey beard and gave a wink as they smiled back at him.

"I trust the lesson is over?" B'Ni inquired as he walked over to shake Kenobi's hand.

"What are you doing here old man?" Kenobi laughed as he returned the friendly gesture. "I thought you were on your way home to Coruscant?"

"I was, am – well –" The Jedi elder stumbled to reply. "That is until the Chancellor decided to stop by on his way to pick up this young one."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I." B'Ni said in a long sigh. "But, he seems to have an affection for young Anakin here. Still rather grateful for saving the Republic I suppose."

Kenobi seemed concerned about that motive. Politicians tend to be rather double faced when trying to sway favor from the Jedi. Something he's noticed in his past while being a young Padawan with Qui Gon Jinn. Thinking they can gain friendships with the order to get the 'Jedi Vote'.

"A long way for such a thing, is it not?" Ben said with one eyebrow raised.

"Indeed." The old man nodded back. "There is another reason I'm here though. I'm also here to give you an assignment Obi Wan."

"Great! Where are we going?" Anakin asked gleefully.

"You – " B'Ni pointed at him. "Are not going anywhere. Except back with me and the Chancellor to Coruscant."

"What?" The boy moaned. "Why?"

"Because young one, we have much more training to do. The Jedi Council instructed me to continue teaching you until Kenobi returns. Obi Wan must go on a special mission for them and he must go alone."

The boy kicked the soft dirt and raised his arms in frustration.

"No fair! It's not fair! I want to see the galaxy too!"

"Relax, Anakin." Obi Wan demanded. "Mind your outbursts and know your place. You aren't ready for these types of situations, not without the full training required. I must do as the Council asks of me, just as you must go with Master B'Ni and return home. The time will come soon enough when you will go with me on such assignments, but for now you must learn to be patient and wait till then. Yes?"

Skywalker nodded to him bitterly as a reply, the frustration on his face was apparent to Kenobi as the boy stormed away in protest to his decision. The Jedi Knight gave out a long sigh and rubbed his face with a tired gaze. Training this boy was a task like no other. The sheer anger in him was hard to subdue most of the time. Something that B'Ni noticed rather quickly.

"Is this the usual response he tends to give?" The old man said stroking his beard. "To see such emotion like that gives me concern, Obi Wan."

"He's fine." Kenobi muttered. "I am trying my best to contain the matter."

"Ah-ah-ah!" The old man snickered waving his finger at him. "What does Master Yoda always say?"

"Do or do not." Kenobi smirked as he rolled his eyes. "There is no try."

As the two walked side by side through the dense fog patched marshland, B'Ni Lok Ji watched Anakin as he continued to stomp in anger ahead of them. The boy would occasionally look back at him and peer with a gaze of pure hate. Kenobi, being quite observant of that behavior, pointed at the child to turn his head away from them.

"I've spoken with Master Mace Windu." B'Ni stated to Obi Wan. "We agree that you are proceeding too fast in his training."

"Not this again." Kenobi groaned. "That lightsaber incident in the street was just a bit of fun. He was overly excited about getting one and – "

"That may very well be." B'Ni interrupted quickly. "Still it was foolish of you to give him a lightsaber before he was ready to master it. He and that other Padawan weren't suppose to be using them for fun, practice yes, but on Jedi Temple grounds."

"I didn't know he had moved away from the temple." The young Jedi Knight bitterly stated back. "I merely showed him a few moves and some of the key techniques in handling one. I didn't expect he'd go running off like some – some – "

"Child?" The old man said finishing his thought. "You forget that young ones always tend to do the unexpected. The Force may warn you of great dangers, give you a sense of things to come, but it cannot tell you what a small excited boy will do at a moment's notice."

"Well, maybe it should." Kenobi smiled playfully.

"Wouldn't that be a miracle." B'Ni laughed. "The point my boy is that he's picking things up too quickly without proper instruction. I've been watching him in the classes and he seems way too eager to progress to the next level. Such ambition and recklessness is not becoming of a future Jedi. It makes me and some on the council worried about how this will shape his destiny to come."

Kenobi stops walking and stands in the old Jedi's path. Giving a serious gaze into his eyes, Obi Wan gives him his thought on the matter.

"I believe this boy is the chosen one, just as Qui Gon believed. I feel the Force guiding his actions and his skills. His destiny was foretold in our Order and no one should be surprised at his quick learning capacity. He's worked hard and with more passion then I've seen any young Padawan learner ever give. That boy is our future whether the council likes it or not."

"Obi Wan." The aged Jedi sighed. "No one doubts the prophecy, just the training that he is being given."

"Oh, so now they doubt me? Very nice." Kenobi grumbled as he walked away in anger. "I've done a pretty damn good job, much better then any other would have given this child. Qui Gon chose me to see this done, I don't recall him speaking anyone else's name."

B'Ni raised his hands up to quiet him down and followed behind him in stride.

"That's not what I mean – you need to look at this from a certain point of view. There are always things one cannot foresee, don't get defensive Obi Wan. You know of what we trying to convey to you. Anakin lacks focus; he lacks the discipline – the patience. Obi Wan! Look at me!"

The two stop in their tracks and Kenobi turns to face him. Placing his hands on his hips in frustration, the Jedi Knight continues to listen to the elder.

"I'm not saying you are a bad teacher, I have faith in you my boy. We all do. Master Yoda has even gone to say that you have the very patience needed to see this through. We just want to urge caution in your methods is all. The boy will learn fast, that is sure, but don't let him take it for granted. Don't let him try things he won't and shouldn't be ready for yet. This is all we are trying to say to you."

"I know." Obi Wan nods. "I know you are concerned. I do hear what you say, really I do. But give the boy time and the means to explore the Force. He has far better understanding then many give him credit for. Let go of the doubt and just let him learn."

"Yes, yes." B'Ni agreed. "For your sake Obi Wan, we will try."

"Ah-ah-ah!" Kenobi smiled as he waved his finger at him. "Do or do not."

The two men laughed together and continued to walk side by side. Anakin waited for the two men near the Republic shuttlecraft with his arms folded and with a scowl on his face. He was still very upset that Obi Wan got to go out and see the galaxy while he was left behind in the Jedi Temple. B'Ni gave a careful glare to the child as he saw the anger focused directly at him. A disturbance in the Force gave him a slight chill as he eyed the boy, a feeling of darkness that had not been there before. A faint sound of breathing in the wind gave him a moment of pause as glanced back at the twisted evil tree behind them. Standing at the base, was a shrouded figure in black pointing at him with a lightsaber in hand. The old man's eyes grew wide at the vision and blinked in disbelief. The figure had vanished upon his glance again; all that remained was the sound of the faint breathing.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I've been waiting for you dark one."

Master B'Ni opened his eyes and saw Darth Vader standing at the entrance across the elaborate financial hall. The sound of the Sith Lord's breathing stirred him awake from the memory he had flashed upon. Now he understood the vision so long ago and of whom it was warning him about.

"I see that you have." Vader's voice echoed in the empty room. "But wait no longer – your journey is at an end, old man. Time for you to face your destiny."

"Then come Anakin – " The old man glared. "Face yours with mine."

The two switched on their lightsabers quickly as the light shone throughout the reflective gold-designed room. Both men spun their weapons around to warm up, but soon stopped as they pointed it at each other in a combative stance. The battle was set to begin.


	19. Chapter 19

Solo led the way as the two remaining Jedi followed behind him. Their casual walk was now a brisk sprint though the many corridors of the massive building. Lenko was still in tears as the thought of leaving the old Jedi Master to fend for himself, he wanted to stay back and help him fight off the coming darkness that has been seeking them out. But Laytana had a firm grip on the boy's hand, she wasn't about to let Lenko put himself into danger that he wasn't ready for. A promise to the old master is what made her determined to continue on. She knew they must live on if the Jedi Order is to survive.

"I see the exit!" She exclaimed with joy.

"Bout time." Den stated out of breath. "I'm getting to old for this sort of nonsense."

"Running is nonsense?" Laytana sarcastically laughed. "I thought it was suppose to be good for your health."

"Not for my health, sweetheart." The out of shape man wheezed back at her.

As the trio came out into the open again, Den quickly looked over towards the bridge to the far right. The massive structure linked from the end of the Financial Hall to the next building a few blocks over. It was well constructed, white and pristine looking and had statues of former banking clan businessmen in between the railings. Below the bridge, was the main street below, troops could be heard marching in unison like rolling thunder.

"That's the rendezvous there." Den pointed. "Half way onto the bridge. My contact is waiting, but not for long if we don't get there in time. This place is crawling with Stormtroopers."

"Then let's not waste anymore time with talk." The female Jedi replied. "Just get us out of here."

Den nodded in agreement and carefully jerked his head around to see if any troops were in their way. Lenko managed to contain his tears and wipe his face clean. This wasn't the time to be emotional, B'Ni was counting on him to be brave and he did his best to move forward without him. With no one around, the trio quickly ran to the mouth of the bridge and hid behind one of the statues at the base of it. Solo took out a pair of small binoculars and gazed out with them to see if anyone was indeed waiting there. A cloaked individual was standing on the very spot they needed to get too, pacing about and occasionally looking down at the cluster of Stormtroopers below. A smile crept onto the unshaven man's face as he lowered the binoculars; he turned to the two cowering behind him and gave a 'thumbs up' signal. Laytana gave a sigh of relief and nodded to him to proceed.

Den stood upright and returned to walking normally as he crossed over. The two Jedi moved slowly as they followed him, looking back at the hall they left hoping for any sign of B'Ni joining them. Solo straightened his shirt collar and slicked his hair back as if to get back into his usual character. As he approached the individual, he stretched out both of his hands and smiled.

"I told you I'd make it." He said in a friendly tone. "Now then, about our little deal?"

The cloaked figure turned around and revealed his face. It wasn't any surprise to Den that it was Garindan. The Kubindi creature just folded its arms and stared at him from behind the dark goggles it wore.

"The deal was just you." The creature said in its squeaky voice. "The others were supposed to wait in the hanger – along with your ship."

"Wait a second." Den said with his smile fading. "That wasn't part of the deal."

"It is now." Garindan snickered.

The Jedi weren't in earshot of what the conversation was about. They kept back to allow Den to negotiate the travel arrangements. But Laytana sensed there was something more going on while the two men chatted. If they were just getting passage on a shuttle, it shouldn't be taking this long. Something about the Kubindi creature made her suspicious and quickly looked around the area.

"What's the matter Laytana?" Lenko inquired.

"I don't know." The woman replied. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Solo was very angry at the creature for trying to reshape the deal yet again. He grabbed Garindan by the throat and brought him closer to his face.

"You double faced, no good, son of a – " The man gritted through his clenched teeth. "I ain't giving you my ship. I said I'd give you the Jedi and you'd give me back my son, if you so much as break that promise I am going break your neck. You got me?"

"Unhand me, pirate!" The creature nervously shouted as he wrestled to break free of his grip. "If you want your son's body back, I suggest you be more accommodating."

"What?" Den squinted in confusion. "What did you just say?"

The creature broke free from his stranglehold and backed away from him. Garindan rubbed his neck and suddenly realized his blunder.

"N-n-nothing, I said nothing."

"His body?" Solo stammered. "You – you killed him. Didn't you. You killed him!"

"I didn't." Garindan said stepping back further. "Jabba told you there would be consequences for crossing him. We gave you a warning – but you just wouldn't listen. Besides, he would have lived if he hadn't tried to escape."

Solo's fists balled up and stared in anger at him. Lenko and Laytana could see the tension rising between the two and quickly walked over to see what the problem was about. Den took out his blaster from his holster and pointed at the Kubindi's head.

"We had to send a bounty hunter after him." The creature continued to explain in a nervous voice. "You know those guys, dead or alive they still get paid by Jabba."

"Fine, then give me back my Grandson and his mother then. Or can't you do that either?"

"Well, no – I can't."

"Why the hell not?" Den shouted.

"I told you before – we sold them!" Garindan screeched.

"Wrong answer!"

Den tried to pull the trigger and soon found the gun flying out of his hand by another shot. Looking ahead of the bridge he saw a squad of Imperial troops rushing in and firing their weapons. The laser blast confusion allowed the Kubindi spy to dash away to the oncoming soldiers. Laytana and Lenko leapt into action as they protected Solo from the lasers striking toward them. Their lightsabers redirected each shot back at the soldiers and caused many of them to fall to the ground dead. Garindan managed to reach the other side of the bridge where the Stormtrooper commander was waiting for him.

"I told you to attack the minute you saw the Jedi with him!" The creature yelled bitterly.

"We had to be sure they were within range." The trooper stated back to him. "Jedi are unpredictable. The Clone Wars taught us that."

"But I could have been killed!"

"I know." The commander nodded. "The Empire thanks you for putting your life on the line like that."

Just as the Kubindi spy was about to argue the matter further, the Stormtrooper commander handed him a credit strip. Garindan's hands feverishly snared the item and kissed it.

"That should compensate you for any – minor hardships." The soldier sighed.

"More then you know." The creature bowed.

The Jedi continued to pull back while protecting Solo from the blasts; they soon found shelter behind another statue on the bridge and tried to keep their defense up. Den was still in shock to hear his son was dead. In his heart, he had hoped that they would be together after all this, a father and son reunited – to make up for all the years he wasn't there for him. Laytana shook the man on the shoulder and tried to break him out the trance.

"What happened out there? Did you betray us?" She said in an angry voice. "Den! Den! Snap out of it!"

"Lenko." Solo said with tears forming in his eyes. "I'm so sorry my boy. So damn sorry. I didn't mean to do this too you."

The small boy looked at him with shame. This man was like a friend to him, a travel companion he'd come to respect and learn from. Now all he could see was a pitiful soul trying to make a trade for their lives. He recoiled his hand away from Den's as he tried to grab it for forgiveness. The man was in shambles as he hung his head in sorrow. Again, Laytana shook the man while trying to fight off the attack.

"Den!" She shouted. "Is there another ship or isn't there? Come on! Snap out of it!"

"No." The man whimpered. "It was a lie. A lie to bring you here. There is no other shuttle. I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry."

The woman gave a frustrated gaze at him and turned her attention to Lenko. The boy was very upset and angry. His lightsaber movements were becoming violent and chaotic. She could see this had shaken him and was causing him to lose focus. The female Jedi tried to guide his actions with her other hand, helping his strokes to become more smooth and graceful.

"Don't let anger cloud your judgment!" She commanded to him over the noise of the blaster fire. "Stay focused, Lenko! Use the Force! Remember what Master B'Ni taught you."

The boy's eyes widened at that name. His anger soon dropped as he turned to her with a smile on his face.

"Master B'Ni! That's it Laytana!"

The Padawan moved away from the statue and ran back towards the Financial Hall. He deflected the shots now being directed at him as he came out into the open. Laytana screamed at him to return, but the boy was moving too fast to hear her voice. The woman now had to deal with the Stormtroopers alone while Den Solo was sitting there in shambles. This was definitely not her best day.

•••••••••••••••••••••

The surrounding décor flashes colors of red and blue as the lightsabers clash against one another, the vast empty room amplified the unique sound of the electric hum their weapons make. The Sith Lord and Jedi Master are locked in a fierce battle, the Force guides their actions as they gracefully spin, flip and dodge each other's strike. B'Ni Lok Ji shows only focus in his face, a sense of ease in his eyes as the sword gracefully moves in his hand. Vader is equally masterful in his strokes. But the sound of his breathing gives the indication that he is having trouble maintaining an even flow of oxygen. A slight pause and gasp now accompany the usual steady rhythm in his respirator. His lungs are still not fully healed from the fiery burns that scared his tissue. The capacity has decreased and makes him weaker in prolonged physical exertion. Something B'Ni tries to take advantage of.

"Are you not tired yet, Chosen One?" The old man smirked. "Perhaps it's best you give in and yield."

"I never yield." Vader growls back. "You of all people should know that."

They break apart and circle around each other, both holding their swords in a defensive manner. B'Ni continues to smile at the Dark Lord as he watches the former Jedi take deep inhales to compensate for the lack of air.

"So this is what has become of you – " The old man scoffed. "Not as the great Jedi, savior of our order, but a mangled Sith Lord and boot licker to Palpatine."

"And you." Vader snickers. "Defeated Jedi Master, on the run like a coward and afraid to face the truth."

"The truth?" The old man said with confusion.

"That your time is at an end." Vader laughed. "That this day was foreseen by you and all of those on the Jedi Council. Yet you ignored it. Continued on as if it would never happen at all – till it was too late."

B'Ni couldn't deny what Vader spoke. He had been very vocal about the order dwindling in the Force, as did the other Jedi Masters who had seen this to be true. But instead of acknowledging the Sith's words, the old man continued to break into the man that once was – the one hidden behind the mask.

"I sense much confusion in you, Anakin. Yes, much has happened to you – so much pain and grief in your life."

"It gives me strength, focus and the will to fight you all."

The two clashed swords again, stepping closer to each other and looking for weak points in their swings to strike a fatal blow. Vader was impressive in his lightsaber skills. B'Ni was truly astonished at just how powerful the Darkside had become in him, there was a time when Anakin could barely keep up with the Jedi Master, but now the old man could see that this was not Anakin any longer. This person standing before him was someone full of hate and anger, a dangerous combination that even the strongest of Jedi cannot defend against. Still, a moment of thought slip past the towering dark figure. The old man sensed a revelation as to how this former Jedi fell from grace.

"Padme." B'Ni stated in tired breath as he stepped back for a moment. "This all had to do with Senator Padme – didn't it?"

Vader quickly backed off from his opponent and seemed shocked to hear him utter her name.

"What have you done?" B'Ni continued with a confused expression. "You're thoughts dwell on her. You loved her. She is the focus of all this aggression. What did that Sith promise you boy?"

Vader stumbled back slightly while trying to keep a grip on his sword.

"Something the Jedi could not." His voice wavered. "The power to save her life. Only the Sith have the power to stop death."

"You fool." The old man gasped as he shook his head in disbelief. "You blind fool. He told you something that would trick you into joining the Darkside. He exposed your weakness and tormented you with it."

Raising his sword up and returning to an aggressive stance, Darth Vader glared at B'Ni and tightened his hands around the weapon.

"He showed me the key to saving her life." Vader growled. "Palpatine cared about both of us, he was the only one that believed in my true power in the Force!"

"And where is she now – Sith Lord? Hm? Did you save her life?" The old man said as he paced around him. "This great power to save lives. It seems to have destroyed so many just to save one. But you didn't even manage that."

Vader lunged at the Jedi Master and tried to slice off his arm. B'Ni was quick to react to the strike and dodged the thrust by spinning around, leaping over the Sith's head and rolling on the ground to the far side of the room. As he stood up, Vader leapt into the air and came forcefully down onto the old Jedi with his lightsaber. B'Ni once again blocked the strike and the two struggled as they pushed against each other.

"You – are – alone!" B'Ni grunted. "Tell me, oh powerful one, where is the life you are to have saved? Where is Padme now?"

Vader broke away and breathed in heavily. Stepping back as far as he could, the Sith Lord grew confused and held out a free hand to keep the Jedi at bay. His mind was now racing with memories. Moments on Naboo as a young Padawan with Padme smiling at him. The day she told him they were expecting a baby and hugging each other. And even the final moment as he strangled her to death in his Force grip. The last image seemed to overwhelm him and caused him to scream in pain. B'Ni took advantage of the pause and continued to pound him with facts.

"You killed her." He said with a long sigh. "I feel it so strong in you - the pain, the regret, the good in you struggling to survive. The Emperor took your weakness and used it against you. Now you have nothing. You're not a Jedi that you longed to be, you've no love in your life any longer and you gave up freedom to become a slave once more."

The Dark Lord collapsed on the floor in sorrow. His lightsaber automatically switched off as he fell and raised his other hand as if to defend himself against the words the old man was saying to him. The truth was never more so real to the former Jedi, the pain was unbearable, the anger in him dimmed as he reflected on the shuttle ride from Mustafar to Coruscant. A conversation that escaped him until this very moment.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sitting in the back of the Palpatine's personal shuttle, the deformed leader of the newly created Empire, smiled at Anakin laying medical stretcher. He lovingly stroked the burnt head of the former Jedi and snickered as watched him struggle in pain.

"Look what Obi Wan has done to you my boy." Palpatine said as he continued to rub Anakin's forehead. "He left you to die on volcanic moon without so much as a passing thought. Now you see."

As Anakin flinched in pain, his eyes focused and looked at the darkly cloaked leader hovering over him. He was in too much pain to respond to him, but merely blinked as if to agree with his statement. Sideious nodded as if he understood and patted him lightly on the head.

"Yes. The Jedi have lied to you all this time. Now you will become a strong member of the Sith and have your revenge. You will show them the true power of the Darkside and shatter their order forever."

Anakin gasped for air as a medical robot came to his aid and placed an oxygen mask over his mouth. Then it took out a needle from one of it's multi-compartments and injected him with a drug to dull his senses. With so much burnt flesh and missing limbs, it's only natural to give a patient in that condition a moment of comfort. The liquid coursed through his body and gave him a moment of rest. Palpatine received a chair from another robot behind him and sat close to his damaged apprentice.

"You rest now Lord Vader." The raspy voiced Sith master said to him. "Soon you shall have a new body, a new life and stand by my side as we forge this new Empire together."

The burnt apprentice slowly started to close his eyes as the medicine kicked in. His torso continued to twitch now and then as shots of pain still managed to get through, but continued to decrease as Anakin started to fall asleep. Palpatine came closer to his bed and peered at the young man's disfigured face. Once he saw the man pass out into slumber the evil Sith master giggled and rubbed his hands.

"You are now – mine." He grinned. "I've so waited for an apprentice like you. Now my patience has paid off at long last. That fool of a Sith, Darth Plagueis. Thinking that he could hide your mother from me. Oh, it was rather slippery of him to bestow on a slave girl a child of the Force. Creating you was probably the best thing he had ever done in his life."

Leaning back in his chair, the Emperor continued to grin and reflect on his days serving this former master.

"Shall I tell you of him? Plagueis, the wise? The wise – " He snickered. "He thought I was so naive and tried to hide things from me as well. He wouldn't teach me certain things of the Darkside, probably to remain powerful I suppose, but I soon discovered his secrets. He was powerful to be sure. A Sith Master and cruel mentor to me. I was so very glad I could end his life. It made me more powerful then I could possibly imagine."

Clearing his throat and resting his hands together on his belly, the Sith Lord viewed Anakin lying there before him and shook his head.

"But the one thing I never found out was how to create life. That was the one secret he held back from me. It wasn't even in the Sith Holocron. I studied it for years upon years, hoping that maybe I overlooked a data file or encrypted note. Nothing. Whatever he had discovered, he took it to his grave. I vowed to find his child of the Force and make him my slave. That was his biggest fear. Did you know that?"

Palpatine stood up and paced around the medical stretcher. His mind locked into his past as he conversed to his sleeping apprentice. It made no difference to the Imperial leader that Anakin wasn't awake to listen to him, clearly the Emperor loved to explain his reasons and felt overjoyed at discussing how he rose to power.

"He feared me." Palpatine smiled. "I was growing stronger in the Darkside and his powers where fading. He became weak in the end. Telling me he had a 'vision' that I would be the last of the Sith. Something he wanted to avoid and create another apprentice, a more loyal apprentice, to take his place. And here you are my boy, here you are. Proof of his final act. He would have made you his favorite had he lived; probably had you kill me as a test to your loyalty. But I saw through his plans. I saw through the lies he constantly gave to me. Now, his slave is mine, to do my bidding and to serve me with unlimitless power."

Leaning in to the burnt face of the young apprentice, the Emperor chuckled in an evil manner and kissed the young man's forehead.

"You are mine now." He giggled with joy. "Your power belongs to me. With the Jedi gone, we shall rule this galaxy without end. Thank you Anakin, thank you – my dear friend."

As Palpatine continued to laugh, a stormtrooper marched over to him and clicked his heals. Giving the old, deformed leader a salute, he arched his back with pride and gave his report.

"Sir. We've just entered the Coruscant system and alerted the medical team there of the situation."

"Excellent." The Emperor stated coldly. "Have them ready the special environment suit for Lord Vader and begin prepping for surgery."

"Yes sir." The solder nodded.

"I want his transition to be as quick as possible."

"Right away" The stormtrooper acknowledged as he then returned to the cockpit.

Darth Sideious turned back to Vader and patted his arm with gentle care. He could see the young man rousing out of his sleep as the pain of his wounds caused him to flinch once more.

"No need for you to be in pain any longer." The Emperor said in a kind voice. "You are my dearest friend, Lord Vader. You helped me achieve a great victory and I shall repay that loyalty by saving your life. Had you been any other apprentice, lying there – dying from injuries, I would have terminated your life immediately. But not you. I shall be merciful and give you a sense of purpose. I will teach you all I know about the Darkside of the Force and make you just as strong as I."

Palpatine returns to the chair by his bedside and sits down again. Vader screamed in agony as the shock of the damaged nerves struck him again.

"I foresee you taking my place one day." The Imperial leader states as he looks off into the distance. "Standing in my shadow and ruling the galaxy with an iron fist. The greatest Sith of all time. But – " The deformed leader smirked as he looked back at him. "That's a long time yet and I intend to live till that day comes."

"P-P-Padme!" Vader screamed as he fully awoke. "Padme!"

"Oh yes." The Emperor chuckled. "Poor Padme. Such a shame about her. But I highly doubt she would have joined with us my young apprentice. Try not to dwell on her too much my friend, there's nothing we can do about it now."

"Padme!" Vader continued to scream.

Palpatine shook his head at the young man screaming. It was apparent that Vader was too overcome with emotion to listen to him. The leader leaned back in the chair and sat there smiling at his apprentice shouting her name over and over. The shuttle came into view of the planet of Coruscant and a group of fighters came along side to escort them in. All around the planet, debris of the clone war ships were being picked up by scavenging bots as they cleared a path for the shuttle passing through.


	20. Chapter 20

"Once again you've become a slave." B'Ni Lok Ji stated to Vader as he lay there on the floor.

Vader returned out of memory and gazed up at the Jedi Master coming closer to him with his lightsaber in hand. He was taking careful steps as he approached the bewildered Sith Lord and spoke to him in a softer tone.

"This has been a hard life for you, son. So little options have come on the path you've chosen; now you are destined to be in darkness forever. Death is your only release now."

Vader nodded in agreement as he was still too stunned from his thoughts to take in what the Jedi was saying. Death is the only thing that waits for him now. Padme is gone, his mother is gone and now even the man that was 'Anakin Skywalker' was gone. For a brief moment he accepted his fate and so wanted to join with Padme in the next life. B'Ni stepped closer and closer. He held the lightsaber over his head and prepared to strike down on Vader while he was overcome with emotion. It saddened his heart to do such a thing, but whatever he may feel for this former Jedi Knight, he knows full well that the Sith must not live. For the good of the living Force, the Sith must not rule.

"Embrace your destiny, Anakin." B'Ni said as he stands over Vader with sword in hand. "May the Force be with you."

Vader was ready to die. He lowered his head and felt at peace; a peace that was a long time and coming for him. But it was only for a brief moment – because he soon realized that as much as he wanted to turn back to the good side, to return being a Jedi with honor once more, it was far too late. The Darkside was too powerful to ignore and since he'd lost all that he cared for in life, there was nothing before his path – nothing but darkness. His hand managed to bring the lightsaber back and switched it on at lightening speed. Before B'Ni could deliver the ending blow to the Dark Lord of the Sith, Vader's saber blocked the attack and turned his eyes up to the surprised Jedi.

"If this is my destiny, then I shall embrace it." Vader stood up and continued to keep the Jedi blocked as he pushed harder down on the other sword. "And I shall give in with all my hate, all my rage and all my strength!"

"Don't Anakin!" B'Ni said with a look of fear in his eyes. He could sense the Darkside gaining power as he pushed back. "Balance must be restored!"

"You don't know the power." Darth Vader growled at him as he managed to fling the Jedi Master to the ground. "The Darkside of the Force calls to me." B'Ni gazed up at him in horror as the towering black figure poised his lightsaber down to his throat. "And I _must_ obey!"

The old Jedi quickly moved out of the way of Vader's sword and leapt back to his feet in a defensive stance. The Sith Lord wasted no time and attacked B'Ni with a powerful swing. His angered scream seemed to fuel his erratic swordplay. The old man was now trying his best to keep up with the chaotic and random strikes that were being poured on to him. The Darkside's power clouded Vader's every move and became harder for the Jedi to predict where the next swing would come at him. The room once again flashed with brilliant hues of red and blue, as well as the echoing sound of the Sith's respirator as it grew quicker in pace. This was madness unleashed. B'Ni now had two hands holding his weapon as the blows became deadlier and more powerful then the last.

"Anakin! Stop!" The old man howled at him. "Don't let Palpatine use you like this!"

Darth Vader continued to beat down onto the man's lightsaber with brutal punishment. The only thing he could hear was the sound of his own breath as it filled the room to almost deafening resonance. The Jedi Master was losing ground and grit his teeth as one of the strikes managed to slip past him and burn his shoulder. Focus and grace no longer became important to the struggling senior; this was a fight for his very life. Vader was relentless as he constantly pushed the man closer to the brink of collapse.

"Anakin!" B'Ni desperately shouted. "I said – STOP!"

"Anakin is dead!" He shouted back. "Just like all the other Jedi!"

With one last strike against the aged Jedi, Vader managed to slice the man's hand off that held the lightsaber. B'Ni screamed in pain and fell to the ground on his knees. The darkly suited Sith Lord pointed his saber at the wounded Jedi and clutched his fist at him bitterly.

"You're time has ended, old man!" He said in a joyful tone. "Now you finally see the true power before you. I've become stronger then you – stronger then all of you!"

"What is – What is strength?" B'Ni gasped in pain. "Without reason, my boy? What can power bring but only misery and death?"

"Death is all that there is." Vader stated in a cold fashion. "Against the power of the Darkside, nothing can stand in its way."

"You're wrong."

B'Ni quickly opened his other hand and let the Force guide the lightsaber back to him. As it came into grasp, he quickly switched it on and stood up thrusting it in Vader's direction.

"For I _will_."

"We shall see." Vader mused.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Running through the maze of hallways and rooms, Lenko quickly dodged about looking for the old Jedi Master. He called out his name over and over as he sped past from one doorway to the next. The panic in his eyes showed a sign of concern as he felt a tremor in the Force. He could hear the distant lightsaber clashes as he came in closer to the center of the building. The sound was bouncing about the walls and made it hard for him to get his bearings to find the room B'Ni was in. He finally decided to rest for a second and stood in the middle of the hallway he was in. Closing his eyes and focusing with the Force, the boy managed to use the power to locate the sound direction of the lightsabers. In his mind, he could see the path as the energy flow guided his thoughts directly to the Jedi Master.

"B'Ni!" He cheerfully smiled as he opened his eyes.

Lenko followed the vision he had seen and continued to smile, as he remained proud of the fact he utilized the Force exactly as the old Jedi Master had taught him. As he came close to the room, a group of Stormtroopers appeared behind him and aimed their weapons.

"There's another one!" The lead trooper shouted. "Blast him!"

He heard their voices and quickly spun around deflecting the laser fire coming at him with his lightsaber. The boy was becoming a pro at activating it within a split second. A fanciful flick of his wrist and the beam came streaming out to block the shots and bounced them back at the Stormtroopers. Rather then running away to hide, the child quickly sprinted up the side of the wall close to him, flipped skillfully in the air and continued to deflect the barrage of energy blasts. By the time he landed on his feet again, the entire squad had been taken out. Just as fast as he had turned on his sword to defend himself, a flick of the wrist switched it off and gave a slight nod of a job well done.

With great speed, Lenko then returned going down to the end of the corridor and found the room where he had sensed his old master's presence. As he approached the archway, the boy halted in his steps and seemed fixated on the battle that took place before his eyes. B'Ni Lok Ji and Darth Vader were clashing lightsabers rapidly and trying to keep a steady pace against one another. They flew so fast that the young Padawan could not keep up with their movements, the flashes of light seemed to blind his vision as he squinted to each brilliant strike. He noticed the old man had lost a hand and gasped at the sight if it. Vader's dark presence gave him a slight chill up the spine as he felt the Darkside all around the room and feeding the evil one with unlimited power.

"Will you always be the slave, boy?" B'Ni shouted to Vader as it echoed over the hum of the lightsabers. "A dark servant to Palpatine as he bends your will to do his bidding?"

"If it means to bring about order to the galaxy and end this conflict of power." The Sith Lord managed to shout back from his noisy respirator. "Then it is a small price for the greater good."

The Jedi Master managed to gain some distance after his last attack; he cautiously paced around Darth Vader as he tired to catch his breath. Like a hungry shark, the Dark Lord watched him carefully and slowly followed his every move.

"All Power will not bring about peace, Vader." The old man coldly stated. "The circle will complete itself and you will find that all things must come to an end eventually."

"For once – " Darth Vader snickered. "We agree."

The Sith quickly sprung into the air, leaping over the head of the old Jedi Master and managed to thrust his sword into his back. By the time Vader's feet touched the floor, B'Ni had gazed at the deadly blow the Sith had delivered to him. The sword was protruding through his chest, the energy searing his flesh all the way through; it was a peculiar feeling that made the Jedi fall to his knees. Vader clutched his fists in victory and watched the old man continuing to look at the red lightsaber sticking through him. As B'Ni raised his head, he saw Lenko standing in the doorway full of shock in his face. It seemed to be a moment that lived in eternity for both, their eyes locked on to one another as they knew this was the last time they would see each other. Lenko reached out his hand as tears flowed from eyes, he so desperately wanted to save his master from this fate, but was overcome with sorrow as the arrival was too late. The boy wanted to cry out him, but before he could even utter a sound, B'Ni gave a queer smile to the boy as a tear rolled down his cheek. He was returning to the Force, he could feel it taking him away as a wave of peace washed over his soul. It at least gave him some final joy to see the young Padawan one last time; a grandson he never had, living on in his stead.

"Run" B'Ni mouthed to him as his life came to an end.

The lightsaber withdrew from the Jedi as it came back into Vader's awaiting hand, once it returned; Dark Lord finished him off by removing the old man's head. That horrific finale shattered Lenko. To see such a terrible thing rattled the boy's senses. This was a true evil he had never known and it frightened him beyond words. Rather then dwell on the matter further, the boy did as his master had instructed and hurried out of building before Vader could see him. The image of B'Ni's final moments repeated over and over in Lenko's mind as he scurried down the corridor. Flashes of memory of the old master giving him wisdom, instruction in the Force and sharing laughs flooded his brain as his weeping grew more intense. This was a loss far too great for him to bear.

Darth Vader stood over the body of the former Jedi Master. Heavily breathing and lightsaber still humming with power in hand, the Sith Lord raised up his head and felt the power absorbing into him. This was the addiction he could not break. To feel the surge flowing through him and making him stronger, more aware of the Force all around him, it gave him a euphoric charge like no other. But as the power subsided, the black masked Sith returned his attention to the body below him once more. The great Jedi Master, the lightsaber instructor of his Padawan years, was now dead. He couldn't help but feel regret once the madness had left. But it seemed somewhat strange to him that this time – it wasn't as painful as before.

"A slave." Vader breathed. "To the Darkside forever. To my – Master."

His fist clenched at the thought of Palpatine controlling him. The lies and things he had him do for the good of the Republic seemed to gnaw at his anger again. Perhaps B'Ni was correct. Maybe all of the Jedi were right. Palpatine used him and made him an evil pawn to do his bidding. Now there was an Empire, one that his beloved Padme never wanted to see happen. Vader's moment of glory seemed to fade as he thought of her again. Was there any good left inside of him he wondered? Was this indeed his only path to take? Questions needed to be clarified and there was only one man that could give it to him.

"My Lord Emperor." Darth Vader said holding his fist higher. "You will reveal the truth to me, I promise you."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

"He's dead." Laytana gasped.

Den Solo gazed up at the bewildered woman, her trance-like state made her lower her guard as the laser fire started to make its way past. The Stormtroopers were gaining ground as they inched closer and closer across the large bridge. Solo had finally come to grip with his sorrow and returned to defending them both. His blaster managed to take out a few troops that stood out in front, but the rapid fire coming at them was becoming too much for the man to take on alone.

"Who's dead?" Solo questioned. "We'll be dead if you don't keep at it!"

"Look who's talking!" She shouted at him. "A minute ago I couldn't even get you to help me."

"Alright, alright." He said shaking his head. "I kinda got sidetracked. But don't you get that way on me either. We've got major Stormtrooper troubles going on."

Laytana nodded in agreement and shifted her mind back on the fight. Together they over came their grief and focused on survival. Instinctively the pair began retreating back to the building behind them. Solo's shots became timed to her sword swings as each deflection of the trooper's shots was met with his laser blasts back at them.

"We can't keep this up forever ya know." Solo shouted over the noise. "Eventually we are going to run out of space here."

"Well, I'm open to any suggestions you may have." She replied in a bitter tone. "Seems to me you put us in the spot."

"Yeah." The man said as he managed to take out four Stormtroopers trying to sneak up from the left side of them. "And don't I regret that decision, Sweetheart."

"Oh and that's another thing – " The woman said spinning around in anger. She then proceeded to flip over his head, lunged forward and took out two more troopers approaching from the rear. She twirled her sword and faced him with a scornful gaze. "Don't call me, Sweetheart!"

Den gave a slight smile at the woman; he was very impressed with her skill and her feisty nature. Had he been younger and not locked in heated battle, Solo would have asked her out for a few drinks. Rubbing his unshaven chubby face, the man felt a wave of energy and used his blaster to cripple the massing Stormtroopers even more. They continued to back up towards the building's doorway and tried to keep the soldiers at bay.

"Laytana!" Lenko's voice echoed from the building. "Laytana!"

"Lenko!" She hollered back. "Lenko where are you?"

The boy appeared out of the building and came over to her in a hurry. He hugged her from behind while she battled on and whimpered as he told her the news.

"Master – m – m – master B'Ni is – is – is dead!"

"I know, Lenko. I know." She exhaled in sorrow.

"We've got to get out of here – Right now!" Solo growled in frustration.

Laytana took lead as she tried to figure out an escape route for them. Obviously, going back through the building was out of the question, as they surely would be trapped. Instead the woman ran over to the overpass and peered down to the street below. Lenko and Den continued to give her cover as she studied the area. The troops that had been down there marching away previously had now joined the other forces up on their level. It was a perfect opportunity.

"Let's go!" She said to them.

Den and Lenko joined her to the side and gazed down to the long drop. Solo instantly shook his head and glared at her in fear.

"Are you out of your mind? We'll never survive the fall!"

"The Force will guide us to safety." She said with conviction.

"Wake up, sister!" He shouted in a panic. "I ain't got the Force to save my butt like you two!"

"I don't have time to argue." She shouted at him.

Laytana and Lenko took hold of Den as they switched off their lightsabers. Leaping in unison, with Den screaming to the top of his lungs in fear, they proceed to fall down to the street below. Using the Force, both Jedi managed to control their rate of descent and landed on the ground on their feet. Den quickly dropped to his knees and kissed the pavement.

"Never again." He said out of breath.

"Hurry, we need to get back the ship." Laytana said lifting him up.

Den agreed hole heartedly and bolted down the street. All three of them looked behind and saw the Stormtrooper masses quickly following in pursuit. With a slight gaze at one another, Den and the two Jedi ran even faster.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Stepping out of the building and approaching the commanding Stormtrooper near the bridge, Darth Vader clutched his utility belt and glanced at the dead soldiers around him.

"Report." The Sith Lord said in a calm manner.

"The Jedi managed to escape." The Stormtrooper said in a disappointed voice. "We had them out flanked until they jumped over the bridge. Our forces are trying to catch up to them before they can get to the launch bay."

"Unacceptable." Vader grumbled. "You should have had troops remain below."

"We needed the reinforcements, the Jedi were weakening our numbers."

Vader was in no mood for such failures. With a raise of his hand, the Sith Lord began choking the soldier. The Darkside of the Force slowly crushed the struggling trooper's throat until he collapsed and died from the trauma. Vader released him and let the body drop to the ground next to the other dead Stormtroopers. Another soldier standing near by with a large weapon in hand looked up at the towering Sith Lord and stood at attention.

"What are your orders, Sir?" The trooper nervously asked.

Vader placed his hands back on his belt in a calm manner and directed his eyes to him.

"Get every available soldier in the area and stop them." He breathed out of his respirator with frustration. "And if you should fail me in turn – "

"I understand, my Lord." The soldier nodded respectfully. "The Jedi are as good as dead."

"Then go." Vader commanded. "Make sure of it."

Once again the soldier saluted him and ran off to do his duty. Darth Vader took out the communicator from his belt and signaled the Star Destroyer in orbit.

"Commander Altavis."

"Yes, my Lord?" The man's voice replied.

"Send my shuttle and prepare the ship for hyperspace."

"But, sir – We haven't caught the Jedi yet " The Commander said with concern. "And there is the matter of securing the planet before we leave."

"No, Commander." Vader stated in anger. "I want to leave orbit as soon as I arrive."

"I see. Uhm, what's our destination?" Altavis questioned carefully.

"We're heading back to Coruscant."

"Should I send the recall for the troops then, Lord Vader?"

"No." Vader stated again. "Leave them here. We'll signal another destroyer to pick them up. I want to be underway immediately."

"As you wish." The Commander said in his final communication.

Darth Vader switched off his device and stepped over to the bridge. Gazing out at the vast city before him, a moment of silence gave his mind a bit of reflection while the bodies of dead Stormtroopers remained littered all around him.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"They're gaining on us!" Lenko shouted with panic.

Solo and the two Jedi were running as fast as they could down the numerous streets and lane ways as they headed back to his ship. For every step they took, the Stormtroopers behind them managed to get closer. Den tried to protect the two Jedi by firing at the mob of troops, but the laser blasts coming back at him were too many. The bewildered look in his face showed that this was far too dangerous even for the likes of him. Laytana and Lenko grabbed him arm-in-arm as they began to use the Force to move faster.

"Try not to move too much." The female Jedi said to the overweight pirate. "Just relax your body and let us do the running."

"I don't think that will be a problem, sweetheart." Den said out of breath.

Their speed began to increase ten fold as the two concentrated and summoned the power of the Force to guide them. Within a flash, the trio had gone from the Stormtroopers sight, causing them all to slow down and give up pursuit.

"Blast!" The leading trooper said as he gripped his gun in anger. "They got away."

"What now, sir?" One of the soldiers asked from behind.

"Signal the speeder patrol in grid five. They're the only ones that can reach them now."

"Unit 221, this is a priority alert." The other Stormtrooper commanded on his arm communicator. "All available squads are to intercept and destroy three individuals heading for the ship yard. Two Jedi and one civilian. They are armed, repeat, armed and dangerous."

The Stormtroopers nodded to each other as the command was given and started to run in formation again as they continued on to towards the ship yard.


End file.
